Big Time Change
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: Kendall had planned the perfect two year anniversary for him and Jo, but what happens when Jo makes one little mistake? It's time for Big Time Changes of course! set after Jo came back, assuming she and Kendall got back together Please give it a shot
1. Chapter 1: The Luckiest Guy in the World

**A/N: OK, guys, here's my new story, it's called Big Time Change, and I'm not going to tell you what it's about :) I'm in a pretty bad mood at the moment 'cause I failed my maths test, so I REALLY don't want to hear negative reviews, and my cure for a terrible mood it watching BTR, Victorious and iCarly and…WRITING! So there's a double update for you today :) Read & Review please. **

**P.S I've also decided to name my chapters, cause it's fun :P**

_**Chapter 1- The Luckiest Guy in the World**_

Kendall Knight fed the last of the cherry pie gently to his girlfriend, and she sighed in bliss as she ate it

"Well, that's that gone," she smiled as her boyfriend packed the pie dish into the picnic basket.

"Well, there's always, uh," Kendall said, looking around at the remnants of food that surrounded them on the blanket. "How about some salad, Jo?" he asked her, and she laughed.

"I'm fine, Kendall, really." Jo smiled, moving the plate of half eaten sandwiched so that she could lie down on the blanket, her eyes closed in peace. Kendall quickly cleaned up the rest of the food and lay down beside her; she raised her head and rested it on his chest as he sighed, "I bet I'm the luckiest person on this planet," Jo buried deeper into his chest, smiling.

"You'd lose that bet, "she smirked wickedly.

"Oh, really?" Kendall sat up on his knees, facing her.

"Really," Jo said, getting up and siting cross legged on the mat, smirking at her boyfriend.

"And why is that?" Kendall asked playfully, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because, a kiss says that _I'm_ the luckiest person in the world,: Jo smiled triumphantly, also crossing her arms.

"I'll take that bet!" Kendall said, leaning over, grabbing Jo in a headlock and tickling her ribs, cackling as she shrieked.

"Kendall! Oh, my God, Kendall! Let me go! KENDALL!" she barely got this out, however, because Kendall had begun to tickle her even harder, his strong fingers digging into that spot just under her ribcage on her right, and she shrieked even louder. Finally, Kendall gave up, grasping her shoulders as she gasped for breath,

"Tell me that I win," he said, smiling maliciously at his girlfriend, who was limp in his hands, still trying to breath normally again.

"OK!" she gasped "You win! You're the luckiest person in the world!"

"Thank you," Kendall said, releasing her, and she fell to the mat, sitting with her legs curled under her, clutching a pain in her side. "But, I come close second." she smiled.

"Fine, now what about this prize?" he joked, leaning forward as Jo caught him in a heart stopping kiss. Kendall caressed her cheek as they broke apart, gazing into her eyes,

"I love you, Jo Taylor," he said gently, and she blushed; they'd been going out for almost two years now, and she still smiled whenever he said it.

"I love you, too, Kendall Knight," she whispered before catching him in another passionate kiss.

"This date has been amazing," Kendall breathed when the kiss stopped "and it's not even tomorrow yet!" Jo feigned confusion, cocking her head to the side.

"What's tomorrow?" she asked innocently, twirling a hair around her finger.

"Josephine Taylor, do _not_ tell me you forgot!" Kendall fake scolded, and Jo smiled.

"Forgot what?" she asked.

"Do I have to tickle you again?" Kendall threatened, kneeling up so that he was taller than Jo.

"Maybe," she winked, Kendall caught her in another headlock, this time, going straight for the spot under her ribcage on her right, and she shrieked again.

"OK! OK! Kendall, let me go!" Jo laughed, and he did so, smiling wickedly down at her.

"Does she remember now?" he asked, and Jo nodded.

"Of course I remember out two year anniversary," Jo said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kendall followed her, looking at her with concern.

"Camille," Jo said simply, holding up her phone to reveal five new texts "And besides, if I stay any longer, there won't be any surprises for tomorrow." she smiled, and Kendall caught her around the waist, kissing the top of her head. "What _is_ happening tomorrow?" she asked sweetly.

"Josephine Taylor! Do you want me to ruin the surprise?" Kendall scolded again, and Jo hung her head , sulking.

"No," she muttered.

"Good," Kendall smiled "Just meet me in my apartment at seven," he told her, and she nodded.

"Will do," she said, gazing up at him "Goodbye kiss?" Kendall obliged, leaning down for one last, quick kiss before Jo made her way back to the Palm Woods. Kendall sighed; she was so wrong, he thought as he packed up the picnic rug, he was most definitely the luckiest guy in the world.

**A/N: So I know that was a really short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed the Jendall romance :) I'll update my other stories and the next chapter soon, so please review and tell me what you think of this one, I've got big plans for this one, bigger than 5 chapters anyway hahah **

**~RomioneAlways51 xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Pizza Dates & Retching Noises

**A/N: So these chapters are a little short, but hopefully they'll get a bit longer, because I don't know about you guys, but I can't stand it when there's a short chapter. These next few chapters are really hard to write, because I really just wanna get to the good parts, so bear with me, OK?**

**Chapter 2 – Pizza Dates and Retching Noises**

It began to get dark as Kendall made his way back up to 2J, and he sighed as he sighed as he pulled his keys out of his pocket, letting himself in. Dumping the basket on the stool at the counter, he looked up so see Carlos and James playing video games, as usual, and Logan sitting on the couch with the orange laptop. Kendall didn't feel like playing games, after the night he'd just had, so he flopped down beside Logan. "Wat'cha doing?" he asked, leaning over to look at the laptop screen. Logan shrugged,

"Just getting tickets for tomorrow night," he clicked _place order, _and the receipt flashed on the screen; '_adult ticket – Darkest Knight x4', _and Kendall's heart stopped.

"Are these for tomorrow?" he asked, and Logan nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow night, Friday night, Pizza Night, remember?" Kendall groaned.

"Aw, hockey pucks!" he grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room, clapping Carlos over the head as it went.

"What was that for?" the younger Latino whipped around to glare at the tall blonde, who shrugged.

"Sorry, man," Kendall replied "didn't mean to hit you,"

"That's OK," Carlos smiled.

"Why were you throwing pillows, anyway?" James asked, setting down the game controller and turning to face his friend.

" 'Cause I forgot tomorrow was Friday,"

"That's OK, Kendall," Carlos chimed in "so did I," and the others rolled their eyes.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, setting the laptop down beside him. Kendall sighed,

"It's mine and Jo's two year anniversary tomorrow, and –"

"Say no more!" the tall brunette interrupted, raising his hand to stop his friend "Don't worry about It man,"

"We understand," Logan put in.

"You can skip it," Carlos told him. Kendall beamed around at his friends, thankful that they all understood, but that stop him feeling guilty about leaving them on Pizza Night.

"So, what do you have planned for tomorrow night, anyways?" James asked, raising his eyebrows and smiling wickedly. Kendall winked at his friend, "Well, I thought I'd go and buy some roses, and lay them on the bed, and –"the boys all groaned and made fake gagging noises.

"OK, OK we get it!" Logan said, while Carlos pretended to vomit into his helmet. James, however, stood still, looking sceptically at the tall blonde sitting opposite him.

"Kendall, won't your mom be home?"

"Yeah, what about Katie?" Carlos asked, looking up nervously.

"Mom's taking Katie out to dinner; they won't be back for a few hours." James still wasn't convinced, "Are you sure your mom wouldn't mind?" he asked.

"James," the blonde looked up at his friend in understanding "I know what you mean. But we're almost eighteen, we're not kids anymore, and Jo and I have been together for two years, I know we're ready," Kendall assured him, and James nodded sitting down beside Carlos.

"Alright, buddy, I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Video games?" Carlos asked hopefully, picking up his controller, and the others nodded; the battle was on.

**A/N: As I said, these chapters are pretty short and crappy, because writing them is incredibly boring for me, so be patient, and hopefully we'll get to the good stuff soon. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shower Fights & Doubts

**A/N: So, hey, guys, here's chapter three, hope you like it! Not much to say except this is another one of those chapters that are no fun to write, but this one was a **_**bit**_** more fun, because it has a little of that good ol' Big Time Rush boy fighting :) anyway, here's chapter three. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3- Shower Fights and Doubts**

Kendall awoke late the next morning, trudging out of his and Logan's bedroom to see James, Logan, Carlos and Katie sitting at the bench, eating breakfast. Kendall pulled up a chair beside James, pouring himself a glass of orange juice and leaning forward to talk to his sister.

"What time are you and mom leaving tonight?"

"Uh, around seven," the younger girl replied, calling across the bench, "isn't it your two year anniversary with Jo?"

"Yeah, how'd you know about that?" Kendall asked, eyeing his friends suspiciously.

"Dude, you haven't stopped talking about is since your one year anniversary! How could we _not_ know about it?" Carlos told him, and Logan nudged the Latino in the arm.

"Give him a break, Carlos," the raven haired boy scolded "he's in love." Carlos retched as James swivelled in his seat to speak to Logan,

"Speaking of which, how long have you and Camille been dating?"

"A year, six months, two weeks, three days," he checked his watch "five hours, ten minutes and counting." he finished, smiling proudly as Carlos made more retching noises.

"Oh, come on, Carlos!" Kendall said, "Don't you remember being in love?"

"Yeah, what about Stephanie?" Logan piped up, and Carlos sighed.

"She moved, remember?"

"So did Jo!" James put in.

"Not helping!" Carlos yelled, getting up, as James did the same. "Besides, have you even _had_ a steady girlfriend since middle school?"

"Too far!" the tall brunette yelled, before leaping on top of the smaller Latino, tackling him onto the couch.

"Guys, seriously?" Logan said, also standing up "Quit it!" he yelled, rushing to over to split them up. Kendall didn't feel like ruining his morning by fighting, so he stayed at the counter, sipping his orange juice. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he unlocked it to find a text message from Jo; '_what r we doing tonight? xx' _Kendall smiled as he composed a reply; _'wait & see ;) xx' _ she texted back within the minute; _'u know I hate surprises! xx' _

'_well if I told u, it would ruin the surprise ;) xx' _

'_alright I'll b patient :) gotta run or I'll b late for school, bye xxx love you xx' _Kendall read the message over and over before realising; school! He texted a quick _'bye xxx love you more xx' _ to Jo, before sticking two fingers in his mouth and whistling. The three boys all looked up at him, and he showed them his phone, "Guys, it's almost 9am"

"So?" James and Carlos said in unison.

"So, it's almost 9, and we're gonna be late for school!" Logan cried, running off to shower.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled after him "I had first dibs on the shower today!"

"Use your mom's!" Logan called back as he shut the door behind him, and Kendall sighed, heading into his room to pick some clothes. He made his way into his mum's bathroom, stripping quickly and turning on the taps. Kendall stood on the cold tiles, shivering for a moment, before the hot water set in, and he stepped under, sighing as its warmth enveloped him. He washed quickly, enjoying the hot shower just a moment more, before it turned ice cold. He leapt out from under the water, sticking his hand under it to find that it was now boiling hot, "Carlos!" Kendall bellowed, searching for the toilet. He yanked the flush and heard a shriek coming from the other side of the apartment.

"Sorry Logan!" Kendall called.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, Kendall!" came Logan's reply, and Kendall heard the toilet in his and Logan's bathroom flush, followed by a yell, and Logan's laugh of victory.

"Dude!" James yelled, and Kendall laughed as he dried his body, and dressed himself, running a comb quickly through his hair before stepping into the living room to see that James had run from his and Carlos's bathroom in a towel, his hair still covered in soap.

"Use my mom's bathroom, man," Kendall said between chuckles as James shuffled past him. Kendall laughed, putting his clothes away, and sat on his queen bed. He pulled open the first drawer of his nightstand, picking up a black box and opening it to reveal Jo's two year anniversary gift; pink pearl heart shaped pendant, with diamond and white pearl inlaid on the side. Kendall had spent a month's pay check on it, and had insisted that Jo not buy him anything return, but he knew he couldn't stop her if she did. He lay down on the bed thinking about that night, clutching the little box to his chest. Kendall went over the plan once more in his head; the guys, his mum and Katie would be out of the house by 6.30, he'd have to remember to pick up the rose bouquet before he went to Roque Records…

"Kendall?" he looked up to see James standing on the doorway, leaning against the door frame. "Logan says we gotta—"but the brunette stopped speaking when he noticed the blonde's anxious face "Are you freakin' about tonight?" James asked, sitting down beside Kendall on the bed, and Kendall nodded, showing him the gift he'd bought Jo. "Dude, that's amazing! She'll love it!" Kendall shook his head, "What if she doesn't like it? What if I was totally wrong? What if she doesn't want to take it to the next level? What if—?"

"Kendall!" James yelled at him "That necklace is awesome, she'll love it, and she loves _you! _It's your anniversary, now's the best time to do it, and you were right last night, you're not kids any more, you're both ready for this!" James told him, taking the box from his hands, and putting it back in the drawer in the nightstand. "Now, come on, if we're any later, Logan'll have heart failure." James stood up, smiling, offering his hand and pulling Kendall up. They both grabbed their backpacks and cell phones, and headed out after Logan and Carlos.

**A/N: Please review guys, hopefully I'll update in the next day or two.**

**P.S I know you guys like to favourite my stories or whatever, but I would really appreciate some reviews, I don't wanna be one of those authors who nag and say 'I won't continue unless I get five reviews' or whatever, I just really would like to hear what you guys think of my work. So, if you guys wouldn't mind, if you favourite my story or add it to your alerts or whatever, could you take a sec to review? I don't mind if all you write is 'good job' or ' I like it' I just wanna know what you guys think of my stories.**

**Thanks,**

**RomioneAlways51**


	4. Chapter 4: Passing Notes & Roses

**A/N: So here's the next chapter guy, I hope you all enjoy it, it isn't that spectacular in my opinion, because I've been focused on the perfect Jendall date for the next chapter! It's driving me nuts, trying to get it just right for you all, but hopefully you guys like it. It's not perfect in my opinion, but I really hope it's good enough. Anyway, enough of that (I might put that chapter up soon if I get enough reviews on this one) Please review!**

**Chapter 4- Passing Notes and Roses**

The boys made their way into the Palm Woods School unnoticed, taking their seats behind Camille and Jo. Kendall felt someone nudging his elbow and he looked around to see Logan holding out a note. Kendall took it and opened it, watching Miss Collins carefully as he did so, _'What are you going to do about Camille tonight? She's just next door.' _Kendall read, and he thought for a moment before scrawling his reply _'Take her to Pizza night, please?" _he passed it back, Logan scanned his eyes over it before passing it back to James and Carlos, who looked over it and nodded,

"Kendall, focus!" Miss Collins snapped, and Kendall jumped, turning to face her.

The rest of the class crawled by, and by the time it was over, Kendall's notebook was full of sketched of hearts and roses.

"I thought only girls did that," Carlos said, looking over Kendall's shoulder as the blonde shut his notebook hastily.

"Give him a break," James said, appearing beside Kendall, who was still sitting at his desk.

"I just—"Kendall sighed "I just want tonight to be perfect, you know?"

"We understand, man," Logan said "but you'd better run and grab those roses if you don't want Gustavo to blow up!"

"Cover for me?" Kendall asked, getting up.

"Sure, man," James smiled, and Kendall thanked him before heading out the door. He made his way out of the Palm woods and into the main strip before spotting a florist and heading in. His head began to spin as he was engulfed by the scents of roses, tulips and so many others he couldn't identify. He wandered around the shop aimlessly for a while before spotting a large bouquet of plump red roses standing in a vase in the corner of the room.

"Excuse me!" he called to the nervous teenage girl working behind the desk. "How much for these?"

"Oh, those are—" she looked up at him and froze "Oh, my God, you're—you're Kendall from Big Time Rush!" Kendall chuckled at her shell-shocked expression.

"Yeah, I am," he smiled "so the flowers?"

"Oh, right," she giggled, nervously tucking a hair behind her ear "uh, forty dollars," Kendall handed her the money and watched as she wrapped them, fumbling a bit as she gazed at him. She handed him the flowers, giggling again as she did so. Kendall thanked her awkwardly and walked back into the main street, looking back to see that she was rapidly texting. He supressed a laugh; she was probably messaging every one of her friends, telling them that she'd met _the_ Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush. He sighed as he flagged a taxi; this was incredible, two years ago, they had just been four hockey playing nobodies from Minnesota, now, they were superstars, being recognised everywhere! Kendall looked up after what seemed like seconds, to see that he was outside Rocque Records. He payed the driver, grabbed his roses and slipped into the building, hoping that the guys had made up an excuse. He knew that Gustavo wouldn't understand that Kendall had to get roses for Jo; he wouldn't understand that it was their two year anniversary, and that it had to be perfect. Halfway through the practise, Kendall slipped into the studio room, receiving an understanding smile from Kelly, and placed the roses on the couch at the back of the room. He was about to grasp the door handle and enter the sound booth unnoticed, when he realized the that the entire room was quiet, and he froze, his eyes darting around to see that everyone was staring at him.

"Kendall," he leapt, even though Gustavo's voice was surprisingly calm. There was silence for a moment, before Logan, James, Carlos and Kelly all launched into different explanations, and the room was buzzing.

"Quiet!" Gustavo snapped, looking directly at Kendall "Why are you late?" Kendall took a deep breath, "I had to go to the florist to pick up some roses for—" Gustavo held up a hand.

"That's all I wanted to know. Studio!" Kendall did as he was told, marvelling at the fact that he got let off the hook so easily. He looked at the sheet music in front of him; All Over Again. The boys ran through the song a few times, stopping occasionally to fix lyrics and rhythms;

_It's like I'm falling in love_

_All over again_

_For the first time,_

_And I know that it feels right_

_I think I'm falling in love_

_All over again,_

_Love at first sight_

_Do you know how I feel?_

_To the left, left, left,_

_On the right, right, right,_

_On the back, back, back_

_To the side, side, side,_

_To the left, left, left,_

_On the right, right, right,_

_On the back, back, back,_

_To the side, side, side,_

_Tonight._

"That was…good," Gustavo said, and the guys high fived; that was a huge compliment from Gustavo. "Don't be late tomorrow, dogs, now get out!" Kelly thumped Gustavo, and waved as the guys left the room.

**A/N: So there you have it, I hope you liked it, next chapter should be up soon. By the way, I sorta based the girl in the shop on myself, because that's probably what I would do if I met Kendall, or I'd freak out hahaha **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Perfect Date

**A/N: Hey, wow it's been a while. Sorry about that, guys, so hopefully this will make up for it: a long Jendall fluff chapter! Now, this is the anniversary date, so it does contain smut, but I tried to make it G or PG rated, and I also tried to make it more about their love for each other, and not the lust of it all. **

**P.S- Sorry it took me so long, it took me a bit to get it perfect, and then I came up with an idea for a much later chapter, so I've been writing that a heap lately hahahaha**

**Disclaimer: Don't own :(**

**Chapter 5 – The Perfect Date**

"So, just grab your stuff and go, OK? I've got a lot of setting up to do." Kendall held the door to 2J open for his friends.

"Kendall," Logan turned around to face the tall blonde "it's 5.30, the movie doesn't start for another hour!" Kendall sighed, picking up some magazines off the coffee table. "Well if you're gonna stay, can you please help me set up?"

"Sure," Carlos smiled "Where do you want these roses?"

"Put a few in the vase on the table, and then can you scatter the rest of the petals on my bed?"

"Huh?" Carlos asked, and Kendall heaved a sigh,

"Just let me do it! You and James get dinner ready!" Kendall set up the roses on the table, handing the rest to Logan and turning around to find Carlos and James trying to decipher the cookbook.

"What does' TSP' mean?"

"Two spoons of powder?" Carlos guessed.

"What kind? Baby powder?" Kendall marched over and snatched the book off the boys,

"Why don't you two go to the theatre early and play some air hockey?" he handed them some change and set the cookbook back on its stand.

"OK!" James said, taking the coins.

"See ya, Kendall!" Carlos called as he shut the door behind him. Logan's phone alert went off, and Kendall looked up to see the raven haired boy standing in the doorway to his and Logan's room, clutching the rose stems and his phone.

"Hey, man, you gonna be OK setting up the rest? Camille got to the theatre early and she wants me to win her one of those stuffed animals."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Kendall replied, taking the rose stems from Logan. "Go have fun, I'll get mom to help." Logan smiled and wished him luck before heading out, Kendall sighed, putting the roses in the garbage, before knocking on his mother's bedroom door. "Hey, mom?" he called "can you help me make dinner for Jo and I?" the door opened, and Mrs Knight appeared, dressed in jeans, black boots, and a blue and black floral shirt.

"Sorry honey," she cooed "Katie and I are leaving now, we could only get reservations for 6.30." she stood on her toes, kissing his cheek as he caught her in a one-armed hug. Kendall sighed, checking his watch; it was 6.14, he had 45 minutes, how was he going to cook dinner for two _and_ have everything set up in 45 minutes? He ran a hair through his hair, and, suddenly it came to him – pizza! Kendall snatched up his phone, punching in the number and holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Yeah, can I grab a large pepperoni pizza? Yep, and can you cut it in the shape of a heart? Oh, come on, man! It's my anniversary! Thanks! Sure, see you in a half hour." Kendall hung up the phone, and he began to sing as he set the table, "Feels like I'm fallin' in love all over again, for the first time, and I know that it feels right. It's like I'm falling in love all over again, love at first sight, do you know how I feel—"Kendall jumped as the doorbell rang, looking through the peephole to see the pizza delivery guy standing there, staring into the distance. Kendall opened the door, handing the guy the money and picking up the pizza. He checked his watch; 10 minutes left – Kendall hastily slid the pizza onto a silver tray and covered it. He dashed into the bathroom, running a comb through his hair and straightening his clothes. He made his way out into the kitchen, discarding the empty pizza box and fixing the cutlery on the table.

There was a knock at the door, and Kendall's heart skipped a beat; he ran a hand through his hair and straightened with his jacket once more before opening the door. He smiled when he saw Jo standing in front of him, a small box in her hands and a beautiful smile on her face.

"Hey," she said, standing on her toes to kiss his lips.

"Hey, yourself," he smiled "you look beautiful." he waved his hand, and she entered as he shut the door behind her.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself. Oh, by the way, happy anniversary!" she handed him the box and kissed his cheek, Kendall opened the box to reveal a new silver watch; it had sleek silver hands, a black face and Roman numerals around the outside.

"Jo, this is incredible!" he cried, marvelling at the gift "When did you get this?"

"Well, I knew you needed a new watch, so I snuck off work early yesterday and got it." she shrugged

"Your director must've killed you!" he said in amazement, setting the box down on the counter.

"No big deal," Jo shrugged again.

"No big deal?" Kendall scoffed "Of course having the most amazing girlfriend in the world is a big deal!" he cried, picking Jo up around the waist and spinning her around in the air, both of them laughing as he did so. "Happy Anniversary, Jo," he whispered, kissing the top of her head, and chuckling as her stomach rumbled. "I promise I'll give you your present after dinner." he gave her his arm, and she looped hers through it, allowing him to lead her to the table. He pulled out her chair, pouring her a drink as she sat and dropping down beside her. He took the cover off the tray, chuckling at Jo's recollection of the first time they'd had heart-shaped pizza. "And he couldn't remember his own name!" Jo laughed as she ate the last bite of her second piece of pizza.

"I lost a good $20 that day." she sighed, and Kendall nearly choked on his pizza.

"He made you pay him?" he spluttered.

"Yeah," Jo giggled, handing him a glass of water "he said that he did what I'd told him to do, , and that was to pretend to be my boyfriend, and that he still deserved to be paid because everyone makes mistakes." she smiled, sipping her water "Ugh! I can't eat another thing, I'm gonna burst!" Kendall set down his piece, staring at the other piece of pizza that was still on the tray.

"I know! Ah, well, I'm sure the guys'll eat it when they get home," he covered the tray and got up.

"Speaking of the guys, where are they?"

"They're out at our weekly Friday night pizza party, probably at the movie theatre by now." Kendall said, checking his watch "Mom and Katie are out to dinner, so we've got the place to ourselves for the next few hours."

"Cool," Jo said, getting up and looking around the apartment.

"Somebody wants her anniversary gift," Kendall smiled wickedly as Jo scoffed.

"Pfft, no! But speaking of which…" Kendall chuckled, putting his hands over her eyes, "No peeking!"

"Kendall, where are we going?" Jo asked, her hands waving instinctively on front of her.

"Do you really think I'd let you crash into anything?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Ow!" Jo cried out, and Kendall's head snapped up to see that he had steered her right into a wall.

"Oh, sorry," he muttered.

"Where are we going?" she asked again.

"To your present," Kendall answered simply. They reached the bedroom, and Kendall steered Jo gently towards the bed, backing her into it, his hands guiding her shoulders gently from the front.

"OK, now, sit," he told her, and she did so, opening her eyes a crack.

"Ah, nope! Don't open them yet! Do I need to tie one of James's bandanas over your eyes?" Kendall threatened.

"OK, OK! No peeking!" Jo surrendered, sitting patiently with her hands clasped in her lap, while Kendall opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out the little black box. He shook his shoulders and arms, loosening himself up before stepping in front of her.

"OK, you can open your eyes, now." he smiled as her eyes fluttered open. He opened the box and his smile widened as Jo gasped.

"Kendall!" she breathed, gazing from his face to the box in his hands "This is incredible!" she stood up, her mouth hanging open, Kendall set the box on the nightstand, and Jo threw her arms around his neck, kissing him, gently at first. She felt him deepen the kiss, running his fingers through her hair, tangling them within her curls. She threw herself closer to him, and he pushed her gently into the bed. He deepened the kiss again, and she felt herself pushing closer… they kicked their shoes off, _closer…_his jacket came off, her jacket came off, _closer…_his shirt, his pants, her shirt, her pants. They were in their underwear now, and Jo heard him bite off a moan as she ran her fingers over his bare chest. _Closer…_she felt his hands reach the small of her back, she felt his warmth enter her, and she bit off a moan, tangling her fingers in his blonde locks. She kissed him again as he caressed her cheek…when it was over she collapsed into his chest, allowing him to stroke her hair.

"I love you, Jo Taylor," he whispered in her ear, his hand finding hers and grasping it.

"I love you, too, Kendall Knight," she sighed, allowing the steady beat of his heart and the light touch of his fingers lull her into a state of semi-conscious bliss.

**A/N: OK guys, I hope you liked that, I'll hopefully update a bit faster this time :) and I'll hopefully update my other stories too. This chapter went out to EmilyHenderson99, her fanfics are awesome, so if you haven't, go check 'em out! **

**RomioneAlways51 xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: I feel like we forgot

**A/N: Oh my God, thank goodness all that homework is done! I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth, guys, just so you know, I've just been bogged down with homework, but this weekend is my weekend off until exams in two weeks' time! Argh! I'm freaking out! Anyway, I'm so sorry for my lack of updates (this will be a DOUBLE UPDATE, by the way, or a triple, depending on how long the next chapter is) , but my excuse (other than my insane amount of homework!) is that I have been addicted to this fanfic, so I have up to about chapter 12 written out, and I was coming up with ideas for the epilogue and writing the last or second last chapter the other day, so if that's any comfort, I'm not getting rid of this story any time soon! By the way, in addition to writing this, I have also been addicted to reading fanfictions by EmilyHenderson99 and Miss Fenway, so if you haven't checked out any of their work, do so! My personal favourites are 'Ohana' and 'Little Hollow' by Miss Fenway (warning though; if you read Little Hollow, be prepared to cry a LOT!) and pretty much any of EmilyHenderson99's cute little drabbles are adorable! So, go check them out, they're really talented writers, both of them! I've also decided to start replying to reviews, so if you have any questions or whatever, chuck 'em in a review, and I'll be sure to answer.**

**P.S This chapter is a little short, but the next one's quite a lot bigger.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR unfortunately :(**

**Chapter 6 – "I feel like we forgot something"**

Jo awoke what seemed like moments later to find herself alone in Kendall's bed; he must already be awake. She got up, grabbing her clothes from the ground, and darted into his bathroom to dress. She threw her top over her head last, gazing at her pale reflection in his mirror. She sighed, splashing cold water on her face before grabbing her jacket and heading into the living room.

"Morning," she put on a smile as she kissed Kendall's cheek.

"Morning, beautiful," Kendall held up a clean plate, serving bacon and eggs onto another for himself. "breakfast?"

"No, thanks, I think I'll just head home." Kendall set the plate down, turning to face Jo,

"Oh, Ok, are sure you're Ok?" concern filled his eyes as Jo forced a smile.

"I'm fine," Jo stood on her toes to kiss Kendall's cheek "thanks for an amazing night." and she turned to leave.

"Jo! Wait! You forgot your present!" Kendall called, and she stopped as he dashed into his room to retrieve it, fastening the chain and kissing Jo's neck from behind. She turned to face him and he caught her in a safe embrace and a kiss.

"Thanks, Kendall," Jo ran her thumb over his knuckles "I love you," she whispered, before giving him another quick goodbye kiss.

"I love you, too," Jo let go of his hand and left the apartment. She made her way to the elevator, pushing '_level floor' _and leaning against the wall. The elevator let her out, and she made her way slowly towards the girl's apartment, 4J. Jo opened the door to find Carlos, Logan and James standing in front of her, absorbed in conversation, and they all looked up as Jo closed the door behind her.

"Have a good night?" Logan asked.

"How was it?" Carlos smiled wickedly.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Jo mumbled, looking around for Camille.

"That bad, huh?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Camille snapped, appearing out of nowhere "Why are you guys still here? Go on, get out! Go home!" she shooed the three boys out of the apartment before turning to Jo. "Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked, and Jo shook her head.

"Can you make me some bubble tea?" she asked, collapsing onto the couch.

"Sure thing. So, how come you're bummed about last night?" Camille asked from the kitchen.

"I'm not bummed, it was amazing, I just feel like," she sighed as Camille handed her the mug of tea and sat beside her on the couch "I don't know, like we forgot something." Camille was silent for a moment before responding,

"The goodbye kiss?" Jo shook her head and sipped her tea "Well, as long as you guys used protection, you're all good." Jo almost choked on her tea, and Camille patted her back as she spluttered before Jo set down her tea, got up and dashed to the bathroom. She flung herself into the room, yanked open the top drawer of the cabinet, and grabbed the white pill box to see that three pills were missing. Jo heaved a sigh of relief as Camille appeared beside her.

"Thank God for that!" Jo sighed, setting the box down on the bench and turning to face her best friend, who had an unsure expression on her face, and who was looking nervously at the box.

"Jo?" Camille started, tearing her eyes away from the box to look her friend in the eyes "that's my box," she said slowly "I took the third pill last night, because the guys were going to crash here. Your box is over there." Camille pointed to the set of drawers on the other side of the cabinet. Jo stood still, staring at Camille's box while the brunette retrieved hers. Jo closed her eyes as Camille opened the box. The blonde opened her eyes a crack, and her heart dropped as she saw that two pills were missing. "Jo? Hey, don't worry about it, OK?" she felt Camille's hand rest on her shoulder. "Kendall probably—"

"But he didn't! He said that James told him not to, because it wrecks the first time! I told him that I'd start taking the pills, and he said that our first time would be perfect then! And I meant to take it, and I thought I did, I swear I did!, but I mustn't've, but I thought I did! Camille, how could I not? But I didn't, which means I—oh, God, what if I am? Oh, my dad's gonna kill me! Oh, my God! Kendall! Camille, what am I gonna say? Oh, God, oh, God! Camille, what am I gonna do? I meant to take it, I was going to, but I must've just—"

"Jo!" Camille gripped her best friend's shoulders as tears began to fall down the blonde's cheeks "You gotta calm down! You don't know for sure, yet, OK? So let's go to the mall, grab some tests, go grab a movie, and just forget about it, yeah?" Jo nodded shakily and Camille drew her into a hug, Jo's tears falling on her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7: Are you OK?

**A/N: I think this chapter's a bit longer, well that's the way it looks on the word document, anyway, but you all know the weird things does when you put things up there. Anywho, please review, and I'll respond in the next chapter, I swear. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Chapter 7 – "Are you OK?"**

"You can do this," Camille encouraged, grabbing Jo's shoulder roughly "You're Jo Taylor! New Town High's acting superstar, if you can't do it, then no one can!"

"You could," Jo muttered before heading into the pharmacy, pulling her scarf higher over her head, covering her hair and pushing her sunglasses further up her nose. She scanned the pharmacy and spotted a box of tests near the medication. She grabbed it and made her way up to the counter and stood in line behind a well-dressed woman who looked to be about fifty. The woman paid for her things, and turned to spot the tests in Jo's hand. She shook her head sternly, clicking her tongue as she did so. Jo ignored her, stepping forward to pay for the tests. She tossed them into her handbag, pulling the scarf off her head, but she immediately regretted this, however, because she was suddenly surrounded by people with cameras and microphones and notepads.

"Jo! Jo, over here!"

"What's in your bag?"

"What's coming up next for New Town High?"

"Jo! Why are you hiding your face?" Jo looked frantically at Camille, who nodded, let out a wail and collapsed onto the floor. The paparazzi, however, ignored her and continued to interrogate Jo. Camille got up angrily, looking around for an idea, and suddenly she spotted four boys walking past, without thinking, she took a great breath,

"Oh my gosh! It's Big Time Rush!" as one, the reporters looked up and bustled noisily over to the boys. Camille smiled triumphantly, but her smile faded as she noticed a large figure trying to block the boys from view; Freight Train! Camille snuck a peak behind him to see, sure enough, that Logan, Carlos, James and Kendall were standing there, pushed up against the wall. Camille span around, waving at Jo, who looked up.

"It's Kendall and the guys!" Jo hastily took off her sunglasses and scarf, shoving them in her bag to cover the tests as the paparazzi scattered and Kendall darted around Freight Train and made his way towards her, the other three guys following in pursuit. "Jo! You feeling better?" Carlos asked her, and Kendall, pushing him aside, stepped in front of Jo, his hand on her shoulder, concern filling his eyes.

"Are you Ok?" he asked her, watching as her eyes darted to Camille and back to him again, and she forced a smile.

"Yeah, fine," she kissed his cheek "I'll see you later Kendall," she turned and grabbed Camille, dragging her out of the mall.

"Jo!" the brunette scolded as they reached her car "I was talking to Logan!"

"Sorry, Cami, but I gotta get home and start testing; I can't take not knowing anymore!" Camille started the car, backing out of the parking lot and heading back to the Palm Woods, where the two girls dashed through the lobby, past a confused Katie and into the elevator.

"Hurry!" Jo urged as Camille jabbed the level four button.

"I'm trying!" she responded, slipping out of the doors before they were open all the way and fumbling with her keys as they reached the apartment. The lock clicked and Jo wrenched open the door, throwing herself inside. Camille sighed wearily, setting down her purse on the counter and boiling a pot of tea as Jo dug the tests out of her bag and locked herself in the bathroom. Camille waited for what seemed like an eternity, pacing, before setting down her empty mug and heading towards the bathroom, knocking tentatively on the door.

"Jo?" she called gently "Come on, Jo, open up… Jo, please?" Camille heard the lock click and she let herself in to find Jo slumped against the cabinet, staring blankly at something in her hands. Camille looked around at the other used tests that littered the bathroom floor, and she spotted the empty box that had been flung into the corner of the room.

"Why does everything bad happen in this bathroom?" Jo's voice shook, and she looked up at Camille through watery eyes as the brunette knelt beside her, putting a hand on the blonde's knee and sighing. Jo turned the test carefully to face Camille, and the brunette's heart fell as she squinted at the tiny plus sign at the end of the plastic strip.

"Jo—" she started, unsure of what to say.

"They're all like that!" Jo leaned her head against the cabinet, closing her eyes and allowing a few tears to slip out and roll down her pale cheeks "Every single one! Camille! Camille, I—" but the brunette shook her head wordlessly allowing Jo to lean on her shoulder as she stroked her hair in silent comfort.

There was a knock at the door; Camille squeezed Jo's hand, and she sat up, sniffing as Camille stood up, letting herself out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She hesitated at the front door, wondering whether to let them in. The knock came again, more persistent this time, and Camille hesitantly opened the door. Kendall stood before her, wringing his hands nervously.

"Uh, hey, Camille," he said, looking at her briefly before focusing on his hands again.

"Kendall?" she asked gently, and he looked up reluctantly. "Is something wrong?"

"Is Jo alright?" he asked, not hearing Camille's question.

"Uh, yeah, she's fine," Camille winced as Jo's choked sob escaped from the bathroom and Kendall tried to step into the apartment. She darted in front of him, faking a smile; _this should be easy_, she thought, she was an actress; all she had to do was _act_ as though nothing was wrong! She focused her attention and her smile faltered a bit, only a bit, she couldn't lie to him, not when he looked so vulnerable, so helpless. Camille made a mental note to work on that later.

"Is that her?" he asked, his eyes widening as he tried to make his way around the petite brunette standing in front of him "Can I talk to her?". Camille stood her ground, her deep brown eyes trying to meet the concerned green eyes that sat above her own. She sighed, being with Logan was making her weak, but she couldn't let Kendall break her, she couldn't tell him about Jo until she was ready.

"Camille?" Kendall asked, and Camille fought the urge to reach out and hug him; he looked so small, though he towered almost a head over her. The concern in his eyes was almost heart wrenching, and he wrapped his arms around his middle limply, and Camille could see that Jo was meant to be there, under any other circumstances she would be there, and Camille couldn't bear to tell him the impossible news that would probably mean he'd never want to speak to her again. "What's the matter, Camille?" he asked, and she took a deep breath, but she stopped again; she couldn't tell him the news, it was Jo's news to tell, and Camille just prayed it didn't split the couple up forever.

Camille finally managed to convince Kendall to go home by distracting him with getting her a drink and quickly shooting an emergency text to Logan, who had appeared at Camille's apartment with come crazy story about Carlos finally beating James in arm wrestling and finally getting to go up against Kendall. Camille doubted that this was possible, however, because next to Kendall James was the most competitive of the group; he hated to lose, almost as much as Kendall, so when they were in the middle of a competition, you'd better hide! The brunette set her phone down after bidding goodbye to Kendall and Logan, before heading back into the bathroom to find that Jo was still sitting on the ground where Camille had left her, surrounded by little plus signs. Camille ducked into the kitchen, grabbing a plastic bag and some rubber gloves before slipping back into the bathroom, darting around and picking up all the tests that surrounded her hysterical best friend. When she was done she tossed them all in the trash and knelt down beside Jo.

"C'mon, Josie, *" she said gently "you can't sit in here forever, let's go out and do something, just the two of us! You wanna see a movie?" after a moment, Jo nodded her head,

"Can we invite Lucy?" she asked shakily, and, as if she had read Camille's thoughts, she spoke again, "I don't think I'm ready to tell her just yet, I want Kendall to be the next person to know."

"You've got to tell someone, it's no use keeping it between us, you've at least got to tell Lucy, if not your parents, we can't keep her in the dark, she's our best friend too." she reminded her.

"I know, and I want to tell her, Cami, just not yet,"

"Sure, Josie," Camille used her nickname again; it was a rare occasion for Camille to be so gentle and quietly compassionate, because she was so focused on her acting, so Jo relished the moment, the heavy weight on her shoulders lifting slightly as she got up and dialled Lucy's number.

**A/N: So now we know Jo's pregnant, now she's just gotta tell Kendall! By the way guys, what do you think of the nickname Josie? I wasn't sure, but I think I like it. Review please! Love you guys xxx**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm scared

**A/N: I'm on a roll! But unfortunately, I have exams in the next few days, so I won't be doing any writing till they're all over, so sorry about that. Anyways, one quick thing before you read this chapter; it mentions the movie Juno in it. Now, I've never seen Juno, but I know it's about a teen pregnancy, so I figured it would have a birth scene in it, but I'm not sure, so if it doesn't I'm sorry, let's just pretend it does, K?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush :(**

**Chapter 8 – "I'm scared"**

If someone had lifted the weight from Jo's shoulders that afternoon, they had certainly dumped another ton onto it as the night came to an end. Thy had decided to stay at Lucy's place and watch a DVD, as all three of them had discovered that they had little more than ten dollars or so on them, so they all pooled their money together and ordered a pizza and drinks. Lucy had unleashed her secret stash of lollies and chocolates that she had reserved for a special emergency, and although she hadn't known what the problem was, Jo was immensely grateful that Lucy had sensed there was something wrong and had opened her candy. To someone watching from outside Lucy's window, the three girls looked as though they were having a perfectly happy sleepover— if only, Jo thought as she lay back on the couch and tried to ignore what was flashing on Lucy's television screen. Lucy was a huge fan of chick flicks, you wouldn't have guessed it, with her black and red hair, her taste in obscenely loud music and axe shaped guitar, but she was a sucker for a good romantic comedy or teenage girl drama. Jo's hastened a glance at the movie; Juno, she gasped slightly as the girl on the show went into labour, and Camille put a hand on her knee. Jo looked at her feet, trying to block out the girl's screams, trying to ignore the cries of anguish coming from the television. The screams gradually became louder as the movie progressed, and Jo became more and more uncomfortable; this was going to be happening to her in nine months' time! She found herself getting up and running to the bathroom as the girl gave another blood curdling scream. She locked the door behind her, sitting against the wall and burying her head in her hands. Jo cried and cried until her head throbbed and she could hardly breathe.

After what felt like hours, a small knock on the door shaken Jo out of her sobs, and she looked up to see that Camille had let herself into the bathroom, and was kneeling down beside her.

"Hey, Josie," she said gently "I told Lucy about you," Camille held up a hand before Jo could speak "don't worry, I told her you forgot to take it, and that it was your anniversary, she knows you wouldn't do anything like that on purpose, and she said that she's really sorry for putting on that movie, she's gone to grab you some tissues and a glass of water." the brunette explained, rubbing Jo's back as her sobs began to subside.

"I told you not to tell anyone," Jo argued half-heartedly, for she knew there was no point in complaining now, Camille was right; they had to tell someone, and Jo had to admit that it felt good to have Lucy sit down beside her, and to have two pairs of arms wrapped around her as she felt herself weep yet again. Jo rested her head on Camille's shoulder as she stroked the blonde's hair and Lucy rubbed circles on her back. Jo shifted her head slightly, trying to ignore the thought that was throbbing in the back of her mind, threatening to burst out of her mouth at any moment. She couldn't say anything, everything was fine in that moment, and she didn't want to ruin it with her stupid little fears. Still, she couldn't help but think about the way that girl had screamed in the movie, how much she had cried…Jo tried to supress a shudder, but Camille saw straight through her, pushing her friend into a sitting position and sat up herself as Lucy shifted to sit in front of the blonde.

"Jo?" Camille asked, looking directly into her eyes "what's the matter?"

"Don't worry about it Cami, it's nothing," she tried to avoid the brown fiery eyes that were now bearing into hers.

"Jo, I may not know you as well as Camille," Lucy put in, looking directly at the younger girl, who reluctantly raised her eye's to meet Lucy's "but even I can tell that something's on your mind, now spit it out!" Camille rolled her eyes at Lucy's abruptness, but Jo could tell that she wanted to know as well, and that the fire from all her acting was back in her eyes. Jo took a deep breath, but it left in a big rush as soon as she opened her mouth,

"I'm scared," she managed to get out.

"Scared?" Lucy repeated gently, and Jo nodded shakily.

"Weren't you watching that move?" Jo cried, instinctively clutching her stomach "didn't you see how much the girl screamed? How much having that baby hurt her? I don't think I can take that, I know it's selfish, but I don't think I can do it –"

"It's not selfish—" Lucy began, but Jo continued to cry as if she hadn't heard her.

"It's pathetic, I know, but I'm too young to have a baby, what if my body can't take it? Maybe I should just get rid of it while it's still young—"

"Jo!" Lucy snapped "How could you even think to do that? This baby is a part of you! It's a part of Kendall! How can you ever consider getting rid of it because it'll hurt too much?" Jo flinched at older girl's words, sinking into tears once again.

"Sorry," Lucy muttered as Camille put a silent hand on Jo's knee.

"It's not just that," Jo, stuttered, trying to hold back her tears as she spoke "it's this whole thing! I mean, my dad's a marine, and I haven't spoken to my mom in two years! You know she cheated on my dad?" Camille and Lucy shook their heads wordlessly "She did! She found some guy at work, and they were apparently really good friends, and now she's pregnant! She keeps trying to tell my dad it's his, even though they haven't seen each other since I moved here! Dad said the divorce isn't final until he goes back home for business in the fall, and that he's thankful he has me, and that I'd never do something like that to him or to Kendall! Guys, I have no clue what to tell Kendall, I can't tell him the truth, not right now, he just got back from the World Tour, I can't break his heart now!" Jo broke down again, her shoulders heaving with her hysterical sobs.

"Jo, listen to me," Camille said, grasping her shoulders and forcing her to sit up again. "I'm sorry about your mom, but you are absolutely nothing like her! She got pregnant because she was fooling around with some co-worker behind her husband's back, but you would never do anything like that! You and Kendall did what you did because you love each other, and because you were both ready to take it further, sure you made a mistake, but you and Kendall love each other, and I know you'll love this baby just as much, even though it might have been an unexpected arrival. Don't ever compare yourself to your mom, Jo; you're so much better than that." sometimes Jo thought Camille knew her better than she did, and it was at times like these that she was beyond grateful she did.

**A/N: So there you have it, I hope this chapter was OK, I don't mind it, but hopefully the next few will be better :) Review please! xx**


	9. Chapter 9: Days Off & Secrets

**A/N: Hey there, guys, I just had my Christian Studies and my Japanese exams today, and I got bored at the end (after I finished) so I wrote some more of this fanfic on my nametag hahaha, I've written so far ahead now, so I just gotta update them, can't wait for you all to read them all :D **

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR**

**REVIEWS:**

**EmilyHenderson99: Thanks so much, yeah, I probably won't be updating in the next week, because I have a heap of exams so this'll be the last one for a while.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks :) I really hope you, and everyone else, like this chapter.**

**Chapter 9 – Days Off and Secrets**

Camille had no idea when they left Lucy's place, everything just seemed to be on repeat since Jo had told them about her father. Camille remembered consoling her friend until she could talk freely again, only to have to calm her down again as another thought or memory threatened to cloud the blonde's mind again. She awoke sitting on the couch to find that Jo was still asleep on her shoulder. Camille gently transferred her head to a pillow, glancing at her face. Jo's eyes were read and puffy from being up half the night crying, and her hair was frizzy from rolling around in the middle of the night, crying and talking in her sleep.

Camille checked her watch as she let herself into the bathroom; it was almost nine, and she jumped into the shower, washing quickly and wrapping a towel around herself, sighing at her reflection in the mirror. Her stomach was as flat as could be, and her cheeks were red and full. She thought back to Jo, who was just a tad taller than she was, and she shuddered at the thought of her best friend carrying a round belly. Maybe Jo was right, maybe she couldn't handle it, Camille sighed; it all came down to Kendall, really, his decision would be what changed Jo's mind permanently. She dressed and made her way out into the living room to see that Jo was still on the couch. She was awake now, but she was wringing her hands nervously, and Camille noticed that she was paler than she was yesterday. Camille went and sat by her friend, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's shoulders wordlessly.

"Camille?" she asked her voice shaky and watery as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Camille asked, trying to keep her voice calm, but she couldn't help but let a tear trickle down her cheek as she looked down at the scared face resting on her chest.

"I – I don't want to go to school today," she told her friend, and Camille felt more tears sting her eyes; there was no way she could feel Jo's fear, but just by looking into her watery eyes, she could tell how terrified the blonde was. "I c—can't see Kendall, I can't tell him," she sobbed as Camille tried her best to hush her.

"Hey, hey, it'll be OK. You don't have to go if you don't want to, Josie, you look pale anyway, you want some water?" she asked gently and Jo nodded. Camille darted to the kitchen, filling it with water and handing it to Jo, who drank it gratefully, draining it in one.

"Won't you be late for school?" Jo asked, placing the empty glass on the coffee table.

"Don't worry about me Josie," Camille told her as she refilled the glass. "I'm not late yet, but I've got to leave now if I wanna make it on time." she got up, throwing on a pair of shoes in her bedroom and heading back to the living room to hug Jo. "See you, Josie," she said, leaning down to hug her friend. "give Kendall a call this afternoon, OK? The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be." Camille told her before giving her another quick hug and heading out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

"Come on, guys," Kendall urged his friends, pacing by the door as the other three boys wandered around the apartment, collecting their things and getting ready for school. Logan joined Kendall at the door as the taller boy checked his phone for the fifth time that morning. The raven haired boy dumped his backpack on the stool, looking over Kendall's shoulder as the blonde sighed, snapping his phone shut. "It's been a whole day," Kendall said, looking around at Logan pleadingly.

"I haven't heard from Camille since yesterday," he said in a useless attempt to cheer up his friend. "Hey, don't worry about it, man," James said, appearing at Kendall's side and patting his back roughly. "You'll see her at school today,"

"Yeah, I guess," Kendall admitted "if Carlos ever gets his butt out here!" Carlos bounded out at that moment, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Kendall," he panted "I had to grab my homework,"

"Since when do you ever do homework?" James asked disbelievingly, raising his eyebrows as the younger Latino shared a look with Logan.

"Can we go now?" Kendall whined impatiently, and the other guys nodded and grabbed their bags, laughing as they followed him out the door.

Kendall was the first of the four to reach the classroom at the back of the Palm Woods, and he looked around for Jo, his heart sinking when he didn't see her. Logan, Carlos and James appeared behind him, patting him on the shoulders,

"Hey," Logan put a strong hand on the older boy's arm "she's probably just running late," Kendall nodded; Logan was right, as always, he was just being paranoid, Jo was just late, maybe she'd slept in, James had informed them that the girls were with Lucy the night before. He felt Logan move away from him, and looked up to see the raven haired boy embracing Camille, kissing her passionately before gently pushing a hair out of her eyes, listening intently as she spoke to him. Kendall gave them some privacy looking around for Jo.

"What?" Logan asked, leaning in closer to hear Camille over the chatter of the classroom.

"Jo's not coming today,"

"Why not? Is she worse than she was *yesterday?" he asked, hastening a glance over his shoulder to be sure Kendall was out of earshot. "Camille, what's wrong with her? Kendall's really worried. Is she sick?"

"It's not my place to tell you, Logan, I'm sorry," she told him reluctantly "she'll tell Kendall when she's ready, and then he'll tell you."

"It's that big, huh?"

"Yeah, she's pretty shaken up—" the bell interrupted her, and Camille and Logan, along with their other classmates sat down at their desks.

Class seemed to go forever for Kendall, and it was a blissful release when the bell finally went at 12 o'clock. He got up, closely followed by the guys, and made his way to Kelly's car, his phone ringing as he clambered in beside Logan, who looked up expectantly as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kendall," his heart lifted at the sound of his girlfriend's voice, it sounded tired and shaky, but it was her voice.

"Hey, Jo!" the other guys perked up at her name "How are you?"

"Uh, I'm OK, but—" there was a pause "can you do me a favour?"

"Anything," he told her earnestly.

"Would you, um, would you mind meeting me in the lobby once you get back from the studio?" she asked tentatively "I've got something to tell you," Logan, who, Kendall hadn't noticed, was leaning against him, trying to hear the voice on the phone, sat bolt upright, nodding encouragingly at Kendall, his hair flopping around as his head moved rapidly.

"Uh, yeah, OK. We'll be done around 6, so I'll see you then, OK?"

"OK, thanks Kendall,"

"No biggie, I'll see you then, I love you,"

"Love you too," she said quickly, before hanging up. Kendall closed his phone, looking around at his friends to see that they were all watching him intently, and that Kelly was taking a peek at him through the rear-view mirror.

"What?" he asked them sharply, they obviously knew something he didn't, and he wanted to know what; he spun in his seat to face Logan, who flinched. "What did Camille tell you today?" he demanded .

"Nothing! Just that Jo wasn't coming today, and that she's got something to tell you," Logan said defensively.

"What's she got to tell me? I know you know, Logan! I know Camille told you!" Kendall could feel his hands shaking and his voice rising but he didn't care. "Now, spit it out!"

"Kendall, I told you! She won't tell me! S—she told me that Jo would tell you when—when she was ready and y—you'd tell us." Logan began to sob, and James leaned over to rub his back.

"Good one!" he muttered.

"Yeah, Kendall! You know Logan's sensitive!" Carlos spun around and snapped from the front seat "We all wanna know too! Why on Earth would Camille tell Logan and not you anyway?" Kendall flinched at his words; usually Carlos was calm and happy; _let's all think nice happy thoughts about kittens!_ but this had really set him off. Even Kelly was surprised, and her eyes flicked to the younger to Latino, then to Kendall before shifting her focus back to the road.

"Sorry, Logan," Kendall mumbled.

"It's OK, man, you're nervous, I get it. Don't worry about it," Logan smiled, patting Kendall's back "and I'm sure it's nothing to stress about anyway, if it was, she would've come in today and told you." he finished encouragingly as the car pulled up out the front of Rocque Records. The four boys put on their sunglasses and met Freight Train at the car; it was usually pretty quiet outside the studio, with a few fans standing around with cameras and notepads, but on occasion, there were a few super fans who would Kelly's car from the Palm Woods and try and touch or take the boys' clothes. Kendall was beyond glad it was quiet today; not that he didn't love seeing and meeting his fans, he just had too much on his mind at the moment to sign anything. He almost walked into the door as James let it close behind him, and he stubbed his toe on the couch on his way to the recording booth.

"Who put that couch there?" he muttered under his breath, shooting a death glare at Carlos and James, who were both trying to supress their laughter.

"Dogs!" Gustavo snapped, and Kendall winced as his head began to throb, thoughts running incoherently in his mind. "I've got a new song for you today! Learn it! Sing it! Live it! Love it!" he punctuated each command, handing each of the boys their sheet music. Kendall took his quickly, glancing down at the title; 'You're Not Alone'. Kendall scoffed, I'm feeling pretty alone right now, he thought miserably, checking his phone; no new messages. He knew he was being stupid; he was meeting Jo right after rehearsal, there was no point bugging her or checking his phone all the time. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket again, glancing back to the sheet music. "Something wrong with my song?" Gustavo asked, appearing at Kendall's side. Kendall shook his head, following the rest of the guys into the booth, setting his music on the stand and stepping in front of his microphone. Great, he thought as he glanced at the music again; he had the first verse to himself. The backing track started, a simple guitar piece, and then Kendall began to sing.

"_I bet you didn't notice, _

_first time your heart was broken,_

_you called me up and we talked till the morning. _

_And the time that you were stranded, I was there before you landed. _

_They were all missin' _

_but I was there, listenin'" _he took a breath as the other boys joined in around him.

**A/N: WOW that was longer than expected hahah, hope you all liked it, I might not be on for a little while, but I'm most definitely still writing, and I'll update my other fanfics over the holidays in a few weeks. Please review; it's what keeps me going.**

**P.S If you don't know this song, and the one from when Kendall was setting up the date, they're called All Over Again and You're Not Alone, by Big Time Rush, and they're on YouTube :) **

**P.P.S I'm thinking of making a songfic to If Eyes Could Speak by Devon Werkheiser about Logan trying to tell Camille the way he feels, so if you could review and tell me what you think of that, that'd be awesome :) **

**Thanks xoxoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: Kendall

**A/N: This is one of those incredibly rare times where I update when I should be studying for my LAST EXAM (YAY!) anyways, here you have the next chapter :) exams are over tomorrow so hopefully I'll be updating a lot more, and the songfic will be up soon, too, I wrote chapters 1& 2 and struggled over chapter 3 of that today, so hopefully that'll be good. Anyways, please read and review, and tell me what you think xox**

**REVIEWS: **

** 8412****: Thanks so much! Well, now you have one, hope you like it :) By the way, me and my husband James will be attending your wedding to Kendall, as will EmilyHenderson99 and her husband Logan hahaha**

**EmilyHenderson99: Thanks, I hope I did OK, but I was pretty distracted with this :) **

**marykateluvsu: I'm hoping it'll be good, but you never know :)**

**Chey21: Very cool name, by the way. Aww thanks, I hope it'll be awesome, and I don't have a YouTube account myself, the songfic will be up here, and if you just search If Eyes Could Speak in YouTube, it should come up.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR**

**Chapter 10 "Kendall—"**

It was funny how a little pink plus sign changed a person's life forever, Jo thought as she made her way out of the elevator and into the Palm Woods lobby. Usually, she remembered with a sigh, one saw the sign when they were around 30, when they were married and ready to have a baby. It wasn't that Jo didn't love Kendall and didn't want to marry him someday, she did. It was just that they were far too young to become husband and wife, let alone a mother and father. Sure, it was legal, sure they were eighteen and technically considered adults now, but Jo wasn't ready to grow up just yet, and she knew Kendall definitely wasn't either. But it was this baby inside of her that was forcing them to do so, she thought as she placed a hand on her flat stomach, no one could even tell it was there and it was already causing problems! But Jo loved it, whether it made her life hell or not, whether Kendall wanted it or not, it was a part of her and she was going to hold onto it and love it for as long as she could.

She heard footsteps approaching and got up, totally unaware that she had sat down on the couch in the first place. She looked from her shoes up into the loving green eyes of her boyfriend. The sides of his mouth twitched into a smile when he saw her, although it wasn't the smile she was usually greeted with when she saw Kendall, it was a smile of relief. Jo felt her mouth turn down into a frown, surely taking one day off from school hadn't caused him to worry that much, surely he trusted her enough to know that she wouldn't do something stupid. She nearly laughed aloud at the thought; she had done something stupid, she had allowed herself to become so caught up in everything and had forgotten to take the tablet, she had gotten herself pregnant.

"Hey," Kendall said gently, and Jo flushed as she looked up at him; if he didn't suspect something was wrong, he definitely did now. "What happened today?" he asked her "You skipped school," Jo sighed; he wasn't going to let her stall this time. "Yeah, um, Kendall, I've got something to tell you—" she hesitated "but I don't really know how. Please don't hate me, but—"

"I could never hate you!"

"Kendall—"

"Why would you ever think that?"

"Because I made a stupid mistake! Kendall, I—"

"Why would I hate you? Everyone makes mistakes –"

"Kendall! Listen to me! Please, I—Kendall, I didn't take the pill that night, I was too caught up in everything, and I know James told you not to, and—"

"Jo!" she was beginning to get hysterical now, and she wasn't taking any breaths.

"Kendall, I'm pregnant." the moment the words left her mouth, Jo's knees buckled underneath her and she fell to the floor; forgetting that she was in the Palm Woods lobby at 7 o'clock at night, she burst into hysterical weeping sobs. Kendall fell to his knees in front of her, pulling her hands gently from her face. She looked up at him nervously, expecting him to shout at her, but her heart skipped a beat as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. Her shoulders gave unexpected spasms as she sobbed silently, tears still streaming down her face, but her gaze never left Kendall as she tried to read his expression. Kendall stared wordlessly at her for a while before leaning forward again, grasping her shoulders and pulling her into a safe embrace, hushing her as her small frame shook in his arms. They must have looked pretty strange, Kendall realized, sitting on the floor in front of the couch, holding each other and shaking. Kendall hastened a look around the lobby to see that Bitters had closed the front doors early, had put an out of order sign on the elevator, and was proceeding to direct people to the stares at the back of the lobby; at least he was good for something.

"Hey," he said gently, "What's with all the crying?"

"Kendall, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I did," Kendall smiled "and I don't get why you're crying," he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But, Kendall—"

"I know we're only eighteen, but I'm not going to let you get rid of it, OK? I know you're scared, but I also know that you wouldn't ever think of getting rid of a baby." he told her, pushing a hair behind her ear.

"You're right," Jo sniffed.

"Exactly," he told her gently "now, have you told anyone else yet?"

"Uh, yeah, actually, Camille sorta found out, and then we kinda had to tell Lucy,"

"OK, so you haven't told your parents yet?"

"No, but—"

"Well, then we've gotta tell them next—"

"Kendall—"

"And then my mom, there's no point in getting dad down here, I'll just call him, or—"

"Kendall! "

"Yeah?"

"What about the guys? Camille told me you and Logan had a bit of a, uh," she hesitated "disagreement about it, shouldn't you tell him and the others first?"

"We've got to tell our parents, Jo," he took her hand, and she nodded shakily

"I know, but they're your best friends, shouldn't they have the right to know?" Kendall nodded hesitantly; since when was Jo ever right about anything? Since when did she ever come up with good advice? "You're right,"

"I know," she smiled wickedly, and he saw a hint of his old girlfriend in her eyes; the Jo who wasn't plagued with restless nights, and who would love to rub her victory in his face. Kendall sighed as he took in her weak frame, the bags under her eyes and the red splotches on her tear streaked face.

"You look really tired," he smiled gently and stood up, offering his hand. She took it gratefully and stood, still clinging to his hand. "You'd better head up to your apartment, Camille'll take care of you, and I'll go tell the guys,"

"Kendall—" she started, and he looked down at her, smiling.

"You wanna come with me?"

"Yes please," she nodded and they walked, together, up the stairs.

**A/N: So there you have it, the secrets out! Was Kendall's reaction what you expected? I tried to make him pretty unreadable until the end of it, but you know, I'm not that good hahah**

**Tell me what you think the boys' and Katie and Mrs Knight's reactions will be, I've already written them of course, being organized like I am, but I'd love to know what you guys think :)**

**Review xoxoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Here we go guys, the big moment! HAHAH I'm pumped because the next few chapters are pretty action packed :) so this will be a DOUBLE UPDATE! OH! I went there! OMG by the way EXAMS ARE DONE, MY BTR CD'S ARE 4 DAYS AWAY and BIG TIME SINGLE IS ON IN AN HOUR AND A HALF! OK enough of my weirdness, onto reviews.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Chey21: You're welcome I hope you like the song, I really love it, and hopefully I'll post the fanfic soon :)**

** 8412: I hope the others' reactions, especially James and Katie's aren't too out of character, but tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 11- Secrets Revealed **

Jo was breathing heavily as the opened the door at the end of their second flight of stairs, and she cursed under her breath; it had been about two days and she was already getting less fit. Kendall stopped a few paces ahead of her; he was always faster than she was, and he made his way back to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You OK?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," she put a hand on her lower back "Thanks, Kendall," he smiled, taking her hand, and they approached the apartment.

Logan looked up from his book report as the door opened, he watched as Kendall entered the room, holding the door open for Jo. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her; she obviously hadn't had any sleep recently, and she looked as though she had been crying. Logan closed his book, looking around to see that Carlos and James, miraculously, had noticed the mood and were silently looking through sheet music.

Kendall led Jo, who was still clutching his hand for dear life and trying to mask her tears, to the middle of the living room. He let go of her hand for a moment, darting to tap Logan on the shoulder,

"What's up with Jo?" Logan asked "She doesn't look too good,"

"She's fine," Kendall replied dismissively, "Where's mom and Katie?"

"She took Katie shopping," Logan looked up at Kendall, his eyes searching for any hint of truth in Kendall's face "What's really up with Jo? She looks like she's been crying, Kendall,"

"Grab Carlos and James, and we'll tell you," a look of confusion flashed across the raven haired boy's features for a moment, and Logan got up, sitting between Carlos and James on the couch , leaning in to talk to them. Kendall's eyes scanned the room and he found Jo standing in the kitchen, a class of water in her hand, she looked even paler than she did before.

"Hey," he said gently "we can wait if you want, we don't have to tell them now if you're not ready, they'll understand."

"No, it's fine—" Jo stopped as Katie and Mrs Knight bustled through the door. Kendall left her standing there, clutching her water for a moment, darting over to his mother and sister. She swallowed the lump in her throat as he led them over to the couch.

"What's the matter, Kendall?" his mother asked as he guided her to the couch and she sat beside Logan, turning to him immediately to ask him.

"What's going on Big Brother?" Katie looked at him sceptically as she sat beside Carlos, and Kendall tried to supress a nervous laugh that came out as a high pitched cough; she thought he was messing with her! Sometimes, Kendall forgot how young his sister was –how she was only twelve. He pushed these thoughts out of his head; she was his sister, there was no way he was leaving her out of this. He turned back to the kitchen to see that Jo had set down her glass of water and was giving herself a whispered pep talk. It was then that Kendall realised what he was doing to her; that he was forcing her to tell his family a secret she barely had time to comprehend herself. A small voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Logan told him that she had agreed to come, when she could have gone back to her apartment, but Kendall ignored it, approaching the counter and leaning on it.

"Are you OK?" he asked her "If you're not ready, you don't have to –"

"I'm fine—"

"OK, well, do you want me to tell them, because you already told me?"

"If you don't mind," she said quietly "I'm sorry, Kendall,"

"Will you quit apologizing? I know this isn't expected," he paused, smiling as her eyes filled with sparkling tears. "but, we can get through this, OK, together," he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, taking her hand; he felt her shaking beside him as they walked, slowly towards the couch.

"You give really good pep talks," she smiled shakily as they made their way to stand in front of the TV.

"I've been told," he replied, kissing her head again and ignoring the fake gagging noises and giggles that erupted from Carlos and Katie. He saw Jo brace herself beside him as they stood in front of the others. Kendall took a deep breath, and began to speak. "Mom, Katie, guys, uh, Jo and I have something to tell you all." he watched as all eyes in the room flicked to Jo and back to Kendall again. "Uh, well, it's kinda hard to explain." he and Jo shared a nervous look, and she nodded encouragingly. "Uh, well, the other day, uh, It was our anniversary, and I planned a big dinner and everything, and she, uh, spent the night here, but she didn't come to school today, and then she called, and she said that she wanted me to meet her in the lobby, where we just came from –" He stopped, looking at Jo, who rolled her eyes; he was stalling and he knew it.

"What's the point of this?" his sister asked impatiently.

"Katie!" his mom scolded before turning her full attention to her son, smiling expectantly. Kendall gulped down the lump in his throat and spoke, surprised at how calm his words came out,

"She told me she's pregnant," he looked around at the range of expressions in front of him; his mother had her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking; Logan was harder to read, he looked unsure of how to react as he fiddled with a button at the bottom of his shirt; Carlos was smiling, but he tried to mask it as he looked around at the others' serious or grave expressions.

Kendall couldn't decide whose reaction broke his heart more as his gaze found James and his sister; James avoided his gaze, but Kendall spotted the disappointment in the brunette's eyes; it was a mixed with a hint of grim smugness as Kendall looked into James's usually kind hazel eyes. Katie gazed up her big brother, her expression a mixture of confusion and disappointment; Kendall sighed, stepping forward and reaching out to take her hand, but his heart ached as she shied away from him, her eyes shining with tears as she got up and ran to her room, the lock clicking loudly as she shut him out. He heard Jo give a gasping sob beside him as he ran to his sister's room, pausing at the door, his hand on the doorknob, "Katie?"

"Go away," the words pierced Kendall's heart like a knife, and he struggled to keep his voice steady yet again as he called his sister "Katie, please—" he froze, for his little sister had opened her bedroom door, her face stained with tears, and let him in, slamming the door behind him.

"How did this happen?" she asked in a small voice as the two sat opposite each other on her small bed.

"Well, when two people love each other very much—"

"Kendall!" she snapped, but it came out as more of a sob, her tiny fists slamming against his chest as she hit him with all her might. "Why did this happen?" she asked as a fresh batch of tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Kendall sighed, pulling his baby sister into a safe embrace; she was stiff in his arms, and he made to let her go, putting firm hands on her thin shoulders, but she gripped his shirt, sinking into his chest, sobbing. He wrapped his long arms around her small frame, stroking her hair as she continued to cry.

"Hey," pushing her away from to look into her ear stained face "since when did you cry? I thought you were tough," he smiled slightly, but it faded as she looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Kendall, I'm serious! Why is Jo going to have a baby? What did you do? Mom's gonna kill you!"

"Listen, Katie," he hesitated, trying to find the right words "It was our anniversary, you know that, and we were both ready for it, so we just – you know? I mean, we didn't plan for her to be pregnant," his sister flinched at the word "it just happened, but we're eighteen now, so we're adults technically, and we'll be able to take care of it, I know we will,"

"Mom was 23 when she had you, Kendall," Katie pointed out; her small voice had returned as she tried to comprehend everything her big brother had told her.

"I know, Katie, but I couldn't dream of getting rid of it, and I know we'll manage to raise it right. What does it matter how old a child's parents are if they're willing to love and cherish it for all of its life?" Katie's eyes filled with tears again and Kendall sighed, "I'm sorry, Katie, we made a mistake, I know that, but please don't hate me, or Jo, OK?" his sister shrugged and he got up, deciding it was best to leave her alone. Kendall made his way into the living room to see his mother and Jo where he had left them, sobbing, Logan was talking quietly with Carlos at the counter, and James was fixing himself a soda. Kendall had messed up telling them, he knew it, it wasn't right for him to blurt out his girlfriend's biggest secret to everyone! Kendall looked up to find that Carlos had gotten up to talk to James, and that Logan was walking over to Kendall, his hands clasped together.

"Wow, some secret, huh?" he said with the air of someone commenting on the weather as he rubbed the back of his neck, like he always did when he was nervous.

"I messed up big time, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't, you just gotta let them get used to it,," Logan said wisely "But, uh, you might wanna check on Jo," he indicated to the petite blonde, who was sitting on the arm of the couch, taking hesitant looks at Mrs Knight, only to have her look the other way. Kendall sighed, patting Logan's arm as me made his way to the couch,

"Hey," he said gently to Jo, he barely registered his mother getting up and leaving the room in his peripheral vision; it hurt that he'd done this to her, but right now, Jo was more important to him. "Don't worry about my mom, OK? She'll get over it—"

"No she won't!" Jo cried, and Logan got up, leaving the two of them alone "We hurt her, Kendall, I don't know what we can do to make it right!"

"You mean what I can do? She's _my _mom, _I'm_ the one who messed up, _I_ hurt her so it's my problem to fix, Jo, you don't have to worry about anything, OK?"

"Kendall, it's my problem, too! We're in this together, OK? You're stuck with me and this baby now, we're a family, and there's nothing you can do to get rid of us." Jo said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest. Kendall chuckled,

"Well, it's a good thing I love you, then, isn't it?"

**A/N: Oops, turned out longer than I thought, still gonna double update though :) What did u guys think? Were they too out of character? If so I'm really sorry, please tell me honestly what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12: TAKE IT BACK!

**A/N: So, here's the second part of my double update :) this one's not as long as the other one, but hopefully it'll be just as good, tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 12- "TAKE IT BACK!"**

Jo left shortly after, and Kendall sighed as he shut the door behind her; he _had_ messed up in telling everyone and she was yet to tell her _own_ parents! He leaned his head against the door, closing his eyes and sighing again in exasperation.

"You're not still bummed about your mom and Katie, are you?" Kendall gave a start, his eyes snapping open to find Logan leaning against the wall beside him. "You know you did the right thing by telling them, but they've just gotta get used to it,"

"Why are you always right?" Kendall sighed as Logan shrugged, smiling slightly "Have you spoken to James? He didn't seem—I dunno, he hasn't said anything since I told you guys,"

"Uh, yeah," Logan stalled, focusing intently on his fingers for a moment "he, uh, he said that, uh—" Kendall rolled his eyes,

"Logan, what did he say?"

"Go talk to him, Kendall," Logan put a hand on the older boy's arm. Kendall nodded,

"Thanks, buddy,"

"No prob," Kendall made his way down the hall, knocking on James' bedroom door. He waited a bit before letting himself in to see James sitting at his desk combing his hair violently. "Uh, James?" Kendall ventured hesitantly, staring at the mess that was James' hair.

"What?" James snapped, flattening his hair in the mirror.

"Are you OK?"

"I told you so, didn't I?" James told Kendall's reflection in the mirror. "I _told_ you to be careful, and you didn't listen! And now, what? Jo's pregnant! You're gonna be stuck with some kid before you turn 20!" James slammed his fist on the table, glaring at his friend's reflection.

"James! How can you say that?"

"You two were stupid! You weren't prepared and now you're gonna suffer the consequences!"

"What?" Kendall shouted, taking a step towards James, who stood up "You think my baby is a punishment? You think it's some curse we've got on us now?" he pushed the taller boy in the chest.

"I warned you!" James shoved Kendall in return, and the blonde stumbled back a few steps, regaining his footing quickly and drawing himself up his full height, his eyes meeting the brunettes. Kendall held James' gaze as a flash of anger shot across James' brown eyes, "I told you to be careful, and you told me you were ready, and look what happened!" Kendall could have sworn he saw tears of anger glistening in the other boy's eyes.

"Yes, James, you did warn me, but you don't dictate what I do, and it's not your place to be mad at me for what happened,"

"Your mom—"

"She doesn't either!" Kendall shot back, he could feel his body trembling, but he didn't care "I'm not a kid, anymore, James, I'm eighteen, and I can make my own decisions! So can you, but it seems you don't know how!" James' mouth hung open and Kendall watched as the taller boy snapped his jaw tightly shut, clenching his fists, "Take it back," James' voice was shaking, but Kendall was surprised at how quietly he spoke. Kendall remained quiet, and James began to grow redder and redder. "Kendall, take it back!" James thundered, leaping on the blonde, a steel hard grip on his shirt as he threw him to the ground. Kendall punched him in the head, dodging a blow as he fought to throw James off him. He felt James' knee dig into his stomach, and he let out a grunt as he took another punch to James' head, hearing the other boy's jaw crack as he did so. Kendall's knuckles were raw, and he could think of nothing as he received a blow to the side of his head. Kendall mustered up all the strength he had left, ignoring the cries of mercy from his aching muscles, and squared his shoulders, shoving James as he did so.

"Take back what _you_ said!" Kendall demanded, keeping a vice like grip on James' shoulders. James simply glared at Kendall, his normally soft hazel brown eyes filled with hatred and supressed rage. "Take. IT. BACK!" Kendall threw James against the desk, shattering the mirror that hung above it. James pushed against Kendall, grasping his middle and scoring a blow to his abdomen. Kendall doubled over, winded, before catching his breath and swinging at James. The taller boy caught Kendall's fist, and Kendall tasted the hot blood in his mouth as James' fist hit his jaw. Suddenly a pair of thinner and smaller arms wrapped around his middle, and he felt the owner pulling his waist backwards. Kendall threw them off and watched James do the same. He squared his shoulders, making to leap at James again, but he froze as two hands hit his chest, and he looked down into Logan's teary cocoa brown eyes.

"Stop," the younger boy pleaded, hastening a glance at Carlos, who was leaning with all his might against James as the taller boy tried to get at Kendall. Logan took his palms off Kendall's chest, darting over to help Carlos.

"James, please!" the Latino cried, he was at James' side now and was trying to keep a hold on the brunette's arm as Logan caught hold of the other.

"Make him take it back!" James yelled, winning his battle against Carlos and Logan, who looked at Kendall pleadingly.

"Not until you take back what _you_ said!"

"It's true and you know it!" James snapped, shrugging Carlos and Logan off him and facing Kendall, his entire body shaking.

"NO!" Kendall thundered as his body began to shake again "My baby is NOT a punishment! It's not some disease Jo and me are stuck with! My baby's a gift, and if you're not man enough to take care of your own actions and responsibilities, then fine! But I am and I'm going to!" Kendall slammed the door behind him, leaving James standing in the centre of the room, shaking with rage.

**A/N: Was James too out of character? I think he might have been, or maybe Kendall? I'm not sure…**


	13. Chapter 13: I'm gonna be a dad

**A/N: Whoa this is a seriously long chapter :) Oh my gosh my Big Time Rush CD's arrived today! YAY! Anywho, firstly, when I wrote these I was bored in the spare time I had in my exams, so I wrote them on the little bits of paper we got to write our names on, and then one of the nice examiners asked if I wanted an A4 piece of paper :P Secondly, I got a review requesting that I used the guys' names more often, so that's why I'm doing that, and I think that's about it.**

**REVIEWS:**

**FutureMrs. Schmidt 8412: Thanks, I hoped he wasn't too out of character, if he was he still is here so sorry everyone else for that :)**

**bluewaterhigh1: No prob :) I get pretty confused too, I did when I was changing them back to their names hahah**

**Chapter 13 - "I'm gonna be a dad,"**

Carlos watched silently as Logan studied at the kitchen table and James stared blankly at the hockey game that was playing silently on the TV. James had changed the channel over an hour ago to check the score, and Carlos could tell he wasn't watching it at all. Kendall had left after the fight, and Carlos was beginning to get worried; it had been hour and no one had heard from him.

"Mrs Knight?" he asked tentatively, knocking on the open door to her bedroom, and she looked up from her sitting position on the bed.

"Carlos, what is it honey?" she smiled, but it scared him to see the hollow look in her eyes.

"H—have you heard from Kendall, yet?" she shook her head, emotionless.

"He'll come home when he's ready," she told him, and he recoiled; her voice wasn't sharp, but blunt, toneless. Jennifer Knight had always been a caring woman, she always had time to be a part of not only Kendall and Katie's lives, but also Logan's, James' and Carlos', and it hurt Carlos to hear the lack of concern in her voice as she spoke about her absent son. Carlos made his way back to his friends, who were exactly as he left them. He sighed when neither of them looked up as he entered the room,

"I'm going out," he mumbled, before throwing on his coat and heading out.

Carlos jabbed the 'ground floor' button on the elevator and stepped inside, buttoning his coat as he did so. This was ridiculous, James was being stupid, Kendall had stormed off, and Logan was too scared to talk to _either_ of them! Carlos didn't get it; they'd fought before, and Kendall had lost it before, but he'd always come back and apologized; Carlos didn't see what was any different! He arrived at the empty lobby and made his way into the parking lot. Carlos didn't know how he made it there, he didn't even remember recalling that that was where Kendall would be, but before he knew it, he opened the doors to the Los Angeles hockey rink.

The cold was the first thing that hit him; a refreshing breath of ice that awakened his whole being. Carlos inhaled the air deeply, letting its calming presence fill his lungs as he walked towards the rink. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the railing, listening to the smooth grinding of skates on ice. He was met with a coating of ice as the skating stopped, and he supressed a smile. He hastily wiped the cold water out of his eyes, and opened them to see Kendall in his hockey gear, smirking at him. "Cold?" Kendall asked, and Carlos sighed peacefully, shaking his head.

"It feels great," Carlos replied, smiling "I'd forgotten how much I missed the rink," his smile faded slightly as he got a good look at his best friend; Kendall's face was tinged red with the cold, but Carlos could see red patches around his eyes from where he had been crying. "What are you doing here, man?" Kendall shrugged off Carlos' gaze,

"Clearing my head,"

"What were you and James so mad about, anyways?" Kendall sighed; he couldn't keep it from Carlos or Logan anymore,

"The baby," he said simply.

"Why?" Carlos asked "It's awesome! Babies are so cute! They're like little miniature people!" Kendall smiled, sometimes he forgot how much younger Carlos really was; in truth, he was only a few months younger than James, but it was amazing how much difference a few months could make when it came to dealing with something like this. "He warned me to be careful that night," Kendall explained, trying to keep his voice calm for Carlos' sake, he was still so mad at James, but he also knew James had been right, and it killed him to admit it "We should never have done it," he muttered, fiddling with a loose thread on his shirt.

"No way, man!" Carlos told him earnestly "There's nothing wrong in it, you and Jo love each other, and you're practically adults now, just because you hit a little bump in the road," he giggled at his own joke, then he turned unusually serious. "I've always thought you'd make a great dad someday, Kendall, so what if it's today? You and Jo are still going to be awesome parents." he flashed a small smile as Kendall let himself out of the rink, walking unsteadily on his skates and sitting down on the bench to untie his laces.

"You're right," he said, and Carlos nodded, sitting down beside his best friend.

"Right, and I know James'll come around once he sees your new baby," Carlos saw his best friend's whole face light up as he said the last word,

"I just can't believe it," he choked out "I'm gonna be a dad."

It was close to midnight when Carlos and Kendall made their way back to the Palm Woods, letting themselves into the silent apartment, 2J, and Kendall sighed blissfully as he flopped down on the couch, unable to wipe the huge grin off his face.

"Carlos!" he hissed into the darkness, Carlos smiled from the kitchen, where he was making hot chocolate for the pair of them. "What, Kendall?"

"I'm gonna be a dad," Carlos' smile grew wider; Kendall hadn't stopped saying it since they left the rink, constantly reminding him as they walked home.

"I know!" Carlos hissed, sitting on the other side of the couch and handing Kendall his drink. Carlos sculled his luke warm beverage in one shot as he always did, setting the mug down as Kendall giggled like a 5 year old. "What?"

"You have a cocoa moustache," Kendall pointed to Carlos' face, smiling. Carlos blushed, reaching up to wipe his face, but Kendall stopped him.

"Can I do it?" he asked, "it'll be good practise for when I'm a dad," Carlos smiled,

"Sure, buddy," Kendall's face lit up as he pulled his sleeve down over his hand, wiping the chocolate from Carlos' face, chattering as he did so,

"Can you imagine, in a few months' time, we'll have a baby living with us? And maybe _it'll_ have a food moustache, and I'll get to clean it up! And I can sing it to sleep at night, and—"Kendall gasped "Who will it look like, Carlos? If it's a girl, she's gonna be as beautiful as Jo, and I'll be able to brush her hair, and dress her up like a princess and I'll make sure no evil boys ever hurt her, and if it's a boy then I can teach him how to play hockey! And we'll be able to have buggy races, and we'll have arm wrestles and splash wars in the pool! And Jo could teach him how to treat a lady and how to act like a gentleman, and—" he gasped again, freezing in his tracks "Carlos! We can teach him how to sing! All four of us! Maybe he'll be famous like his dad! And if it's a girl, we could teach her, too! Or Jo and Camille could teach her how to be an actress! Or—"

"Kendall!" Carlos snapped, trying to keep his voice down "You're hurting me!" he drew away, rubbing the top of his lip gingerly.

"Oh," Kendall chuckled slightly "sorry, buddy," he flopped back down onto his back on the couch "I'm gonna be a dad," Carlos chuckled, getting up.

"Night, Kendall," he smiled as he dumped a blanket on Kendall, and he made his way to his own room, still rubbing his lip.

Kendall woke up on the orange couch, a woolly green blanket wrapped around him, and he sighed, squeezing his eyes tightly shut; he had been having a wonderful dream about his baby,

_He opened the white door to the hospital room, and he felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Jo sitting in the hospital bed; she was tired but otherwise she looked beautiful, he had been worried because of all the screaming he had heard before. He heard an unfamiliar sound, one he hadn't heard since he was 6 years old, and his eyes dropped down to the bundle in Jo's arms. He willed himself to walk forward, and he felt his knees go weak underneath him as she turned the baby to face him. He fell to his knees beside her bed at the sight of the beautiful child in front of him. It had Jo's chocolate brown eyes, and a very thin layer of blonde hair gracing its head. Kendall pulled himself up onto the chair beside the bed, holding out his arms for his baby. Jo planted a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead, before handing it to him. His heart was doing backflips in his chest as he looked down at it. The baby was completely silent, blinking up at him benignly. _

"_Hey, there," Kendall's voice cracked as he put out his hand towards the baby, who grasped a finger in both of its fists, fascinated with it. Kendall chuckled quietly. "I'm your daddy," he told the baby, who looked up from his fingers, gazing up at its father._

_The baby was now a year and a half old, now, and Kendall was trying to get it to eat,_

"_C'mon, buddy, please eat for me?" he asked, holding out a plastic spoon or what looked like vomit to the baby, who shook its head stubbornly, swatting the spoon and sending mushed peas straight into Kendall's face. He chuckled, wiping the mess from his nose. "Oh, it's on now," he said, picking up another spoonful "You, my friend, will eat, even if I have to be __covered __in pea mush," Time flew by, and Kendall and the baby were both covered in squashed peas, and were both faltering under Jo's stern gaze, but she struggled to keep her motherly attitude, and supressed a giggle. "You two pea monsters go and get cleaned up," she smiled as Kendall scooped up the baby out of its high chair and headed into the bathroom. "Your mommy's not very happy with us," he told the baby, who giggled "but I think she's just jealous cause she couldn't join in our pea mush war," Kendall smiled as he took the baby's shirt off, setting the baby on his hip and running the taps in the bath with one hand. _

"Kendall!" Logan yanked Kendall's blanket off, and Kendall sat up, grumbling.

"What?" he asked, his voice thick from sleep.

"It's Monday, man, we need to be at the studio in an hour," Logan said, looking at his watch. Kendall groaned and got up, stretching.

"I had the best dream, Logan," he said excitedly, suddenly fully awake, "I dreamed that my baby was born at that it wouldn't eat, cause it kept chucking the food at me, and then Jo came home, and me and the baby were covered in peas." Logan chuckled as he shoved Kendall towards the bathroom,

"That's nice, Kendall, now hurry up or Gustavo's gonna murder us!" Logan shut the door behind his friend and met Carlos in the kitchen, sitting down on the stool beside him. "He's really excited about this whole baby thing," Logan bit into a piece of toast as Carlos nodded,

"You shoulda heard him last night, he couldn't stop reminding me that he was gonna be a dad,"

"Yeah," Logan smiled "he was just telling me about some dream he just had where he and his kid had a pea mush war." Carlos chuckled "I'm glad he's OK with it, though, it's James I'm worried about."

"Yeah, me too, did you talk to him last night after I left?" Logan nodded, his face becoming serious.

"He said that he'd warned Kendall to be careful on the night of his anniversary, to make sure this wouldn't happen, but Kendall said that James also told him not to use anything himself, because apparently it ruins the first time, I dunno. Anyway, so Kendall didn't, and I was talking to Camille, and she said that Jo didn't either, in her excitement to get here, so that's how it happened." Logan explained "So, I kinda see where James is coming from, but he _did_ tell Kendall not to take a precaution himself." Carlos nodded slowly,

"When we were at the rink, he said that even though it killed him to admit that James was right, what was worse was that James said that the baby was a mistake, that it was because they weren't careful that they were stuck with it—"

"Takin' Kendall's side are you?" James appeared in the doorway, glaring at Carlos, who shrunk back against his stool. "And what about you?" he demanded, rounding on Logan "Whose side are you on?"

"Me? James, don't make me pick, I get where you're coming from, but I also get Kendall –"

"So you're taking his side, too?"

"No, James, I—" James scoffed.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, Logan can't make a decision!"

"I can, James, I—"

"You're just too scared to!" James' voice rose as he stepped closer to Logan, who got off his stool, drawing himself up to his full height, a head shorter than James, who glared at him.

"I'm not scared, James!" Logan snapped.

"Ready to go?" Kendall asked, his cheerful voice fading as he saw the scene before him. Carlos looked to him with pleading eyes as James whipped around to glare at Kendall.

"Sure," he muttered, heading out the door and slamming it behind him.

"What was all that about?" Kendall asked as he, Carlos and Logan made their way out of the apartment.

"I dunno," Carlos shook his head "Just leave him," Kendall sighed, nodding as they made their way out to Kelly's car, sitting in the back silently as James muttered to Kelly in the front.

**A/N: Whoa, seriously long chapter haha, it might be a while now because I'm up to speed and have got to write the next few chapters now :)**

**P.S In the part where Carlos says Kendall would make a great dad someday, I seriously considered writing "So what if this is your someday?" hahah be glad I didn't :P**

**Review xoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14: You can't do this!

**A/N: Hey, guys, can someone say new chapter? Hahaha OK that's enough of my weirdness, here we go with a new chapter of Big Time Change. As I'm typing this, my kitten is watching my hands, trying to catch my fingers, because she's an idiot :) WARNING: this chapter is pretty long! **

**REVIEWS:**

**A Rose With Many Thorns: Thank you so much, it means so much that you like my work, you're stories are so great!**

**EmilyHenderson99: Thanks so much! I loved that part too haha**

**Chey21: BAM! There you go, wait over :)**

**Mildaxoxo: Wow that's great that you feel that way, thanks so much, I'm going to check out your work too xx**

**Chapter 14 – "You can't do this!"**

Kelly opened the back door and let Carlos, Logan and Kendall out as James stormed into Rocque Records. They wordlessly let themselves into the recording studio, Carlos standing shakily beside James, who rolled his eyes and put on his headphones.

"Dogs, we're gonna run through You're Not Alone again," Gustavo said abruptly as the music began to play.

'_Cause you're not alone girl, look over your shoulder,_

_You don't have to wonder, cause you know, you know, you know,_

_That you're not alone girl, I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay till it's over, cause you know, you know, you know,_

_That you're not alone…_

_I'll be here for you, no matter what comes around the corner,_

_As long as I am breathin' you won't have to worry no more._

"Stop!" Gustavo shouted, and all four boys leapt, taking off their headphones "Office, now!" he stormed off, followed by Kelly, and the four guys made their way to their record producer's office.

"What's the _matter_ with you?" he snapped, and Logan, who was just closing the door behind them, leapt in fright, standing slightly behind Kendall. Kelly thumped Gustavo over the head, turning to face the guys,

"Seriously though, guys, you're all really quiet, is something wrong?" Carlos and Logan looked nervously at each other, then at James, who was combing his hair angrily, then finally at Kendall, who sighed, stepping forward. Kendall had never felt this nervous in his life; he was nervous when he'd told his mom, but Jo had been with him then, and even though he hated to admit it, he had really loved having her there for support.

"Gustavo," Kendall took a deep breath, opening his mouth to speak, but it was like there was something stopping his words, he couldn't get anything out, and the result was an odd strangled squeak that escaped his mouth.

"What?" Gustavo received another blow to the head from Kelly.

"What is it, honey?" she asked gently, and Kendall took another breath as Logan and Carlos patted his back encouragingly.

"Jo's pregnant," he managed to get out, bracing himself for the explosion, but it didn't come.

"Uh, well, that's nice," Gustavo said awkwardly.

"Who's Jo, guys?" Kelly directed her question at Logan and Carlos, who shared another nervous look. Logan spoke up quietly, patting Kendall's back once more in comfort.

"She's, uh, she's Kendall's girlfriend,"

"WHAT?" Gustavo thundered, and Kendall retreated a few steps. "It's yours?" he demanded, and Kendall nodded nervously. "Well, tell her to get rid of it!"

"No way!"

"You're not keeping it!" Gustavo yelled "what if the media finds out?"

"So what—?"

"So what? So, if you wanna keep it, you're FIRED, and Big Time Rush is DEAD!"

"You can't do that!" Logan yelled.

"Make the decision, Kendall!"

"You can't do this, please!" Carlos pleaded, "There's gotta be something you can do!" Carlos looked imploringly at Kelly, who shook her head sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Kendall, but if the news about this baby gets out, it's going to make everything so much harder—"

"Fine!" Kendall threw his hands in the air, "I'll keep my baby, and I'll stop all this," he gestured around the studio, his voice falling to normal volume "but let the guys stay, find a new member, just don't kill the band,"

"Fine," Gustavo relented "Get out!" Kendall turned and walked wordlessly out of the office, shutting the door gently behind him.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" James had been silent the whole time, and suddenly everyone jumped as he exploded with supressed rage. " YOU CAN'T MAKE HIM CHOOSE BETWEEN HIS OWN CHILD AND THE BAND? HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT?" his arms were flung around as he yelled, and Carlos and Logan backed away a few steps "HE'S GIVEN UP SO MUCH FOR YOU AND THIS RECORD COMPANY, WE ALL HAVE! AND TO THINK THAT YOU COULD BE HEARTLESS ENOUGH TO SUGGEST HE GIVE UP HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD, HIS OWN GIFT FROM HEAVEN, FOR THIS? IT'S ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS, GUSTAVO! I'M NOT WORKING FOR SOMEONE THAT HEARTLESS! I'M SORRY KELLY, BUT I QUIT!" James reached for the door, gripping the handle with all his might.

"STOP!" Gustavo yelled "You step out that door, you search this entire studio for your friend, and you bring him straight back here." James tried to hide the triumphant smile on his face, struggling to keep his angry exterior as he wrenched open the door and stormed out. He was about to head off down the hallway when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to find Kendall standing behind him, a huge grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" James tried to keep the anger out of his voice; he was still mad at Kendall, but he didn't want to keep fighting with him after what had just happened.

"You really mean that?" the blonde asked, his eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah," James chuckled "quit crying! Bein' a dad's making you soft, man," he laughed as Kendall threw himself against the taller boy. James had no idea how much those simple words meant to Kendall, and Kendall had no idea how much that hug meant to James. James cleared his throat, pushing Kendall away from him "Come on, man, Gustavo's waiting on us," no apologies were needed, and from that moment on, Kendall and James were best friends again.

James held the door open for Kendall as they entered Gustavo's office, both of them unable to wipe the smiles of their faces.

"You're not completely off the hook," Gustavo told Kendall "you've still gotta make sure the paparazzi doesn't find out about this!" Kendall nodded "And be sure to tell your little girlfriend, too," James looked affronted, and opened his mouth to speak, but Logan put a hand on his arm, shaking his head.

"OK," Kendall said, becoming suddenly very interested in his hands and nails; he felt like he was in the principal's office again, getting detention for mooning the opposition at a hockey game, but those days were over now, he'd grown up; this was the real world.

"Well?" Gustavo said, breaking the awkward silence that filled the room "Go, now!" Kendall and the others backed out of the office, sharing confused looks as they shut the door behind them.

"Were we just fired?" Logan asked.

"Then rehired!" James put in, the grin returning to his face.

"Yeah, thank, James," Kendall smiled, feeling better than he had in days; his best friend was back on his side again.

"Any time," James flashed his warm smile in Kendall's direction, and the blonde felt a smile of his own return.

"Uh, should we go and tell Jo what Gustavo said?" Carlos asked hesitantly, not wanting to ruin the moment. James nodded and Kendall cleared his throat,

"Will you guys come?" he asked his friends, who smiled and nodded.

"Of course," Logan said, Carlos and James nodding reassuringly behind him.

Kendall found Jo by the pool, sitting on a lounge chair and flipping through a script distractedly, she gave up on the script, leaning her head back against the chair and sighing. Kendall looked back at his friends, who nodded in understanding, each patting him on the back. James was last, gripping his shoulder reassuringly.

"You got this buddy," James smiled.

"Thanks, man," Kendall nodded, bracing himself as James left for the lobby. He squared his shoulders, taking a deep breath before heading over to sit beside Jo.

"Hey," he said gently "How you doing?"

"Oh, hey," Jo looked up at him, forcing a smile "I'm OK, I, uh, I called my dad last night,"

"Oh, really? What'd he say?"

"Well, uh, I told him and, he—" her voice began to break as tears formed in her eyes "he said he wants me nowhere near you, and he wants me to – to get rid of it," she burst into heaving sobs as she cried into Kendall's shoulder. He stroked her hair as she cried, marvelling at the fact that he was still in one piece.

"I went to see Gustavo today, too," he told her gently "Uh, he told me that the baby would be bad press for BTR, so I need to get rid of it—"

"Kendall!" Jo said breathlessly.

"And so I said that there was no way that was happening—"

"Oh, Kendall!"

"And he, uh, he fired me and said the band was dead—" Jo gasped, sitting bolt upright opposite him, her brown eyes wide and teary. "but then I told him that I'd just quit and he could find a replacement."

"Kendall! I could never ask you to—"

"So then I left, and James said that it was stupid that Gustavo make me choose between you and the baby and my job, so he somehow convinced Gustavo to let me stay, and then he said I can stay, but the news about this can't get out, and he told me to come and tell you, and make sure you tell your director and producers, too." Jo sat silent for a moment, trying to process everything he had just said.

"Kendall," she whispered "you were fired? And then you managed to get your job back? All for the baby?" Kendall smiled "You are the best dad ever," she leaned in to kiss him, and he could feel his heart flutter; she had called him a dad, this was really happening.

"So, I should probably go and talk to my director, see if I can get her to help me," Jo said after they broke apart, standing up.

"You want me to come?" he asked.

"No, it's OK, I need to do this on my own," she smiled "I'll see you later, OK?" she pecked him goodbye on the lips before heading back into the lobby. Kendall let himself fall back down onto the lounge chair, putting his head in his hands.

_Kendall was sitting by the pool with the guys, flipping through a hockey magazine, when James leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder. _

"_Kendall! Hey, check out this month's Pop Tiger!—"_

"_I don't care about Dak Zevon's favourite food, James." Kendall replied, flipping over to closely examine the extra features of a Pro 500 hockey stick. _

"_No, not that!" James said, moving over in his chair and sticking the magazine in front of Kendall's face, where he saw a picture of himself and Jo from about a week ago. Her stomach had looked rounded that day, but she had disguised it with a flowing shirt, but that particular angle had exposed her rounded stomach. "That!" James pointed to the article that sat below the photo; __**"New Town High expecting a New Town Arrival? A Big Time Shocker for Kendall Knight." **__Kendall yanked the magazine out of James' hands and began to read the article. _

"_Kendall Knight, 18, of Big Time Rush, and his girlfriend, Jo Taylor, 18, of New Town High are seen here outside recording studio, Rocque Records. We've noticed lately that Miss Taylor's been looking a little rounder lately, no hate of course, we love Jo, but something seems fishy." _

_Kendall looked down at another photo below the first paragraph; it was a shot of him and Jo again, talking, but this time, she was wearing his jacket; it had been cold out, and Kendall was trying to help her put it on._

"_We know Kendall's bigger than Jo, and we know she's a tiny girl, so they shouldn't be having that much trouble putting on Kendall's jacket, right? The gentleman he is, we watched him let his little lady into the awaiting car, helping her every step of the way. Is Jo Taylor carrying precious cargo? Is Kendall going to be a Big Time Daddy in the near future? How have they kept this from their fans for so long? Pick up next month's issue to find out!"_

_Kendall threw the magazine back at James, frustrated. _

_"I shoulda been more careful!" he let out a harsh breath, running a hand through his hair. James handed the magazine to Logan and Carlos, who read the article quickly, looking up, their features a mixture of sympathy and confusion. "We shoulda just gotten in the car and come straight back here," _

_"Kendall," Logan leaned forward in his lounge chair to be sure the blonde could hear him. "you can't keep Jo locked up until the baby's born," James nodded "he's right, man, I mean, what's the paparazzi gonna say if Jo takes 4 months off acting and suddenly checks into hospital?" _

_"Yeah, Kendall," Carlos put in "what happens when the baby IS born? You can't hide it from the paparazzi forever-"_

_"I know THAT!" Kendall snapped, and Carlos recoiled as Kendall signed, regaining his composure. "I'm sorry, Carlos, it's just that it's getting really hard-really hard to keep this from everyone, it's getting so hard to keep hiding, even at the palm woods! I don't think I can keep doing it, and I know Jo can't,"_

_"What're you saying?" James asked, confused._

_"I'm saying that maybe this baby thing's just getting too hard-"_

_"What, you're considering getting rid of it?" Carlos asked, and Kendall nodded his head. _

_Kendall made his way out of Rocque Records, walking slowly back to the Palm Woods. It was a beautiful day, and Kendall sighed as the suns warm glow bathed his entire body. _

_"Kendall Knight!" he whipped around to see a man with a camera pointed directly at him. _

_"Kendall! Over here!" a woman took a photo, he squinted against the flash, backing into the wall._

_"Explain these photos!" a man thrusted a pile of pictures into Kendall's hands, and he looked down at images of Jo and him walking on the beach; she had worn a light flowing dress, but very little disguised her round stomach these days. Kendall's heart skipped a beat as he looked down at a particularly beautiful shot of himself and Jo, she had been lying on her back, letting Kendall feel the baby move in her stomach. "Uh, I don't know-"_

_"Is Jo pregnant?" _

_"Is it yours?" _

_"I, uh—" Kendall stuttered._

_"Are you the father?"_

_"Kendall! Kendall!" _

Kendall felt someone shaking him, and he awoke with a start, squinting against the sunlight into the face of James.

"W-what happened?" Kendall asked, trying to work out whether the dream he'd just had was real.

"Well, we went to talk to Jo, and me and Carlos and Logan went back to the apartment, but you never came back so I came out here, and you were, uh, asleep." James looked down at his feet.

"Oh," Kendall mentally slapped himself; he'd fallen asleep in the MIDDLE of the pool area! "I, uh, I had a really, uh-I had a dream," he finished awkwardly, not knowing how to describe it.

"Yeah?" James asked "you wanna talk about it?" Kendall nodded as Carlos and Logan appeared.

"Hey, man," Logan sat on Kendall's other side, while Carlos sat on the edge of James' lounge chair.

"How you doing?" Carlos asked gently.

"I'm good, I just had a dream before. Uh, I dreamed that we were sitting here, flipping through magazines and James found an article in Pop Tiger about some photos the paparazzi found of me and Jo at a weird angle so they could see her stomach. And then we were all talking, and I, uh I said that it was getting too hard, and that it might have been better if we got rid of it." Carlos' eyes widened "and then it changed, and I was attacked by paparazzi and they kept asking if I was the father, and," he paused, although he didn't know why "I woke up,"

"Kendall!" Carlos breathed as soon as the blonde had stopped talking "you're never gonna get rid of it, are you?" Kendall shook his head, smiling at the younger boy.

"I wouldn't dream of it,"

"But you did!" Carlos burst out, drawing strange looks and a 'shhh!' from Logan.

Kendall sighed; Carlos was right, and he knew the younger latino wouldn't let this go easily. When Carlos was worked up about something, he didn't get angry or frustrated like james and Kendall did, and he wasn't stubborn and persistent like Logan, he got hurt, he got defensive and hysterical. "You did dream of it, Kendall!" his voice grew higher and louder as he spoke "Kendall! Promise me you won't get rid of it! Swear you won't! Kendall," he dropped his voice to a nervous, teary whisper "Kendall, please promise me that in 9 months' time you and Jo are gonna come home with your own baby boy or girl."

"Carlos," Kendall told him solemnly "I can't promise that,"

"Why not?" Carlos' bottom lip trembled.

"Because," Kendall sighed as James and Logan shared a nervous look; they knew Carlos wouldn't want to hear this, but there was no way Kendall could avoid it. "I can't guarantee that the baby's gonna survive," Carlos' eyes filled with tears, and Kendall looked desperately at Logan; he was the one who wanted to be a doctor and Kendall was sure Logan could handle this better than he could.

"Carlos, not all babies survive when they're born," Carlos shook his head stubbornly, determined not to hear what the raven haired boy had to say.

"Logan—" James interjected, putting an arm around Carlos' shoulders. Logan shook his head sadly and continued to speak,

"And the younger the mother, the less chance they have of survival, and even if it does survive birth, there's no saying it's not going to contract a disorder of some sort-"

"Stop!" James cried, cradling Carlos, who had his fingers in his ears and who was holding in tears, in his arms. "Carlos, the baby's gonna be fine, you're gonna be an awesome uncle and Kendall's gonna be an amazing dad."

"James!" Logan protested "You can't tell him that, you never know-"

"Please, Logan," Carlos pleaded "can we just wait and see?"

"Sure buddy," Logan said gently "I'm sorry,"

"You're right, though, I just don't wanna think about it," Carlos shuddered.

"Me neither," Kendall wrapped his arms around himself, Logan turned around, his eyes wide; he had forgotten Kendall was there, he was so quiet.

"Oh," Logan let out a sigh "I'm so sorry Kendall, I-" he couldn't think up with an excuse to hide his blunder "Carlos is right, we've just gotta wait and see,"

"Yeah, man," James smiled reassuringly "you and Jo are totally healthy, your baby's gonna be fine," Kendall nodded shakily "I'm sure of it,"

Kendall felt a jolt of uncertainly rush through him, but he smiled all the same. "Thanks James,"

**A/N: OK, so that was a seriously long chapter, I hope you guys don't mind, review please?**


	15. Chapter 15: The Baby Code

**A/N: I just updated my old iCarly story, feels awesome now that I know where I'm going with it :) Anywho, back to BTR world. Weird, but I'm seriously writing a lot of mini angst fights in these chapters, please do tell me if I'm repeating myself, I probably am, so sorry in advance for that. By the way, WINDOWS DOWN! WOW that's an awesome song, it's not out on iTunes here yet but I think I broke the replay button on the music video on YouTube just sayin'**

**Can I also say WOW! Over 30 reviews! And all positive, thank you guys soo much! Rushers truly are the most amazing fandom, and I'm really glad you guys like my work, It is such a pleasure to write, and to read your amazing reviews is icing on the cake so thank you all so much, just a couple of shout outs though:**

**REVIEWS:**

**EmilyHenderson99: hahah yeah, that's how Kendall dreamed them, and thanks, hopefully this chapter will be long enough**

**Love Struck Teenager: Great name :) and thanks so much, JENDALL! I really hope Jo comes back soon.**

**Chapter 15: The Baby Code**

"Do you guys think Katie'll ever forgive me?" Kendall asked, his nose pressed up against the window as he gazed out at his little sister who was lounging by the pool, listening to her iPod and sipping a smoothie. It had been two weeks since he and Jo had told them, and her attitude had morphed from being oddly polite but quiet to cold and hostile. Kendall sighed; he didn't know what hurt more, how much his baby sister was disappointed in him, or the fact that it didn't make him feel guilty at all. Kendall looked up as he felt Logan's hand rest on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said, smiling "she'll come around,"

"Yeah," James and Carlos appeared at his side "you and Katie are super close," James told him "you're gonna work it all out eventually, man," Kendall sighed, putting on a smile as he sat down on the couch, his eyes closed as his friends stood in front of him.

"We gotta snap him out of this," Logan muttered.

"They've never fought like this before," James shook his head gravely.

"Come on, guys!" Carlos piped up, and Kendall, James and Logan looked over at him, perplexed. "Why are you all so sad or angry? This is a good thing! We're gonna have a baby in the house! A little boy or girl to play with, it'll be like having another sibling! What's the problem?" Kendall smiled, but it quickly faded when Logan spoke,

"Carlos, Kendall and Jo aren't ready to be parents," he held up a hand as Kendall opened his mouth to protest "they have too much going on in their lives to take care of a baby. Yeah, I know it's going to be fun, but babies aren't just about having someone to play with,"

"I know that!" Carlos said, looking affronted at Logan's abruptness, but Logan ignored it

"They're a big responsibility, and I know you think you're ready, Kendall, but what if you're not? What if you and Jo haven't got the time, you're both getting really busy lately, as you get more famous, and it's only gonna get worse."

"Why are you so negative?" Kendall burst out, turning to face Logan. "You're starting to sound a lot like James!"

"I'm not negative, Kendall, I'm –"

"Yes, you are!"

"Don't yell at him!" James piped up. "He's right!"

"Why can't you just be happy for him?" Carlos asked.

"I don't think you understand—" Logan began.

"You're right, Logan, I don't understand!" Carlos cried, his voice rising "I don't get why Kendall shouldn't be super excited that he's got his own baby coming!"

"CARLOS!" James and Logan snapped at him, looking around.

"You gotta be a bit quieter, buddy," Kendall told him gently "someone might hear you," Carlos nodded, glaring at Logan and James.

"Look, Carlos, I'm sorry, and you're right, this is gonna be a good thing, we just gotta be careful around the paparazzi and make sure at least one of us is around to take care of it once it's born." Logan said, looking over at Kendall, who nodded.

"Right," Kendall smiled "I want my baby to grow up knowing all of his or her uncles, I want him or her to know that his or her daddy has three brothers as well as a sister," he looked down at his fingers, avoiding his friends' eyes as he realized what he'd said.

"It's settled then," James clapped his hands together "Once the baby's born, at least one of us has got to be there to take care of it," Carlos nodded excitedly.

"We'll call it the baby code,"

"The baby code," Kendall and Logan repeated, smiling,

"Can I be part of the baby code, too?" a small voice drew the boys' attention to the door, where Katie stood, looking down at her hands, a spitting image of her brother.

"Katie," Kendall whispered, standing up "you forgive me?" Katie shook her head, and Kendall's heart sank.

"I'm sorry," she said in a quiet voice, and Kendall shook his head vigorously.

"No way, Katie, I should be the one who's sorry,"

"No, I'm sorry, I was being stupid," Kendall opened his mouth, but Katie pressed on "you're gonna be a great dad, Kendall,"

"You really mean that?" his voice cracked.

"Yeah, but please don't lie to me again, I look up to you big brother,"

"Of course, baby sister," Kendall put out his arms for a hug "hey, you wanna go do something?"

"Nah, thanks, I gotta go, I haven't plays Castle Smashers in over an hour, I'm starting to have withdrawals." she allowed Kendall to kiss the top of her head and went into her room. Kendall couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he watched his sister close the door behind her.

**A/N: Bit of a short one, I know, sorry about that, but please bear with me :)**


	16. Chapter 16: 32 weeks to go

**A/N: I hope this chapter isn't too pathetic, I'm having serious writers block at the moment, I had the idea for Jo, but I couldn't express it the best way, I'm not really sure why :( By the way, the dates probably aren't right; I've just spent about ten minutes on a pregnancy website discovering that if you're 6 weeks pregnant it's actually been only four since contraception, weird! Anyways, the week numbers and stuff probably aren't right, because I've never been good at maths, and I've never been pregnant so bear with me :)**

**REVIEWS:**

**One big response: Thanks so much guys! I'm glad you like the Kendall/Katie part; I hope the Mrs Knight/Kendall bit is just as good.**

**EmilyHenderson99: hahah I get it on my phone so I'm all good. I'm glad you like my stories though, and you're welcome :)**

**Chapter 16: "32 weeks to go"**

Mrs Knight entered the apartment at that moment, setting her groceries down on the kitchen table wordlessly. Kendall watched as his mother began to unpack the bags, getting up to help her after a moment. The pair worked in silence for a while, each deep in their own thoughts, until there were no bags left to unpack.

"Mom?" Kendall said tentatively, watching as his mother busied herself with making dinner. "Look, mom, I know you're mad, but—"

"I'm not mad, Kendall," his mother said tonelessly, and she sighed "I'm disappointed,"

"Cause of what I did?"

"No, sweetie, you were ready, you know that, I'm disappointed because you weren't careful, but—"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Kendall cried "I can't help it now, can I? It's in the past, and even if I _could_ change it, I wouldn't because I'm happy to have a baby of my own, and I'll show you I can take care of it, and that it doesn't matter how old you are!"

"Kendall," Mrs Knight said calmly "I know you're going to do your best to raise this baby, and I'm so proud of you for sticking by Jo through this, but I'm just worried that when things get tough—"

"That I'm gonna give up on her? Mom, how could you even _think_ that?"

"Kendall, please, don't put words in my mouth, honey. I know you are gonna do your best to stand by Jo, but what happens when this news gets out, and it starts to have an effect on your careers?"

"We're not gonna let it get out, mom, we already promised we were gonna be careful."

"I'm not saying you're not, Kendall, just promise me you're going to keep well away from the press, and that you're gonna stand by Jo no matter how hard this gets, because you know it's going to get tough."

"I promise, mom, and you forgive me?"

"Oh, Kendall," Mrs Knight smiled as tears formed in her eyes "of course I forgive you honey, and I'm, uh, I'm looking forward to being a grandma," she smiled slightly, and Kendall's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Of course, honey," Kendall threw himself against his mother as Mrs Knight put down the plates she was holding.

"I love you, mom," Kendall felt his voice crack, but he didn't care.

"I love you, too, Kendall, always will," Mrs Knight ran a hand through her son's hair, ignoring the tears that fell onto her shoulder.

Kendall sat, slumped, in the middle of the couch, channel surfing absentmindedly, his entire being dormant as he stared at the flashing images in front of him. He hadn't been more bored in his life, the guys were out with their girls, Carlos and Katie hatching a plan to capture curly haired Jennifer's heart, and his mom was out shopping. He had no clue where Jo was, however, he hadn't heard from her in two days, and he guessed she was trying to talk her father into letting her see him. He gave up on the TV, and got up, grabbing a soda out of the fridge and sipping it distractedly, his eyes on the door as he wondered whether to go and find Jo. Kendall gave a start, however, when the door was flung open and Jo threw herself into the room.

"Kendall!" she yelled excitedly, and Kendall barely got enough time to set down his drink before she threw herself at him.

"What?" he chuckled.

"Kendall! Guess what? You'll never believe it! Guess what?"

"What, Jo?" he began to smile and laugh himself; her excitement was contagious as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Look!" she turned to her side, pointing down to her stomach, which was flat, with the exception of her loose shirt.

"What?" her smile faltered.

"I'm bigger!" she said earnestly, and Kendall chuckled.

"Really?" he tilted his head, smiling.

"I am, look!" Jo pushed out her stomach, stamping her foot and pouting.

"You're the only girl I know who'd be excited about gaining weight." Kendall told her, and she laughed "But, it's only been a couple of weeks, you're not going to be any bigger for a little while yet."

"It's been 4 weeks!" Jo insisted, her pout returning, which only caused Kendall to laugh, resulting in a punch on the shoulder from Jo.

"OW!" Kendall let out.

"You deserved it." Jo pouted, but it quickly disappeared as her excitement returned. "You're right, it's only been 4 weeks, but that means only—" she hesitated, counting on her fingers "–32 to go," Kendall chuckled lightly.

"I know, I've been counting, too, in exactly 32 weeks, we're going to be parents," Kendall's voice cracked, and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I know, I've been really emotional, too, lately," Jo said earnestly "I just can't stop thinking about what it'll be like to have our own baby," tears formed in her eyes as she said the last word, and Kendall pulled her into a protective hug.

"Crying just means you care," he said gently "you're gonna be a great mom, Jo,"

"And you're gonna be an even greater father," she said, pecking him gently on the lips. Jo pulled away from Kendall, an odd expression on her face as she put a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. She ran to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet and vomiting violently. Kendall followed her, standing outside the door to give her some privacy. After a few more minutes, Jo's vomiting subsided, and Kendall made his way over to rub her back.

"Was I that bad of a kisser?" he asked jokingly, and she turned to face him, unable to wipe the grin off her face. "Nope, that was morning sickness!"

"So why are you smiley?" Kendall asked, mirroring her grin.

"'Cause, that definitely means I'm pregnant, and according to some health websites I looked up on the day I took off from school, it means I'm six weeks along!" Kendall's laugh escaped him as he pulled Jo into him and hugged her tight.

"32 more to go," he whispered, stroking her blonde hair as he tried to contain his excitement and his beating heart.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it, I'll probably be skipping to 11 weeks after this, cause it's sluggish and its bugging me. 11 weeks means first doctors visit! :D Be excited! Review? xox**


	17. Chapter 17: Our kidney bean

**A/N: So, guys, I'm back! And I thought I'd tell you guys that I wrote this chapter and the start of the next chapter in my notebook over the past few days, so yeah, my hand really hurts now :) and I really hope you guys like this chapter, cause I like it, and I'm really looking forward to the birth chapter (I was writing that too haha), and at the moment, I'm watching iToe Fat Cakes :) AND I just got Windows Down off my bestie, and I LOVE IT! **

**WARNING: There's quite a bit of description in this chapter, but hopefully it won't bore you.**

**So now, without further ado, here comes the next chapter:**

**REVIEWS (WOW 40 reviews!): **

**Guest: Nope! There's plenty more to come *smiles wickedly***

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks, and it's on its way :)**

**FutureMrsSchmidt8412: Thanks, I didn't but I'm glad you did :)**

**Chey21: hahah glad you love it :) I do too**

**EmilyHenderson99: Aww thanks! The next one after this is pretty sucky, just warning you.**

**Chapter 17: "Our kidney bean,"**

Kendall drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently, checking his watch for what must have been the twelfth time in the past hour: 12.20, ten more minutes to go. He hastened a glance at Jo and smiled; she was scribbling randomly on her notebook, and he could tell that she was just as excited as he was; today was the day they had their first doctor's appointment visit to see the baby. He felt someone nudge his elbow and he looked over to Logan's frustrated expression,

"Stop tapping!" Logan hissed, and went back to his 3 page essay. Kendall sighed, staring down at his lone paragraph, giving up on his essay and shutting his book. He pulled out a blank piece of paper and wrote two headings at the top; 'Boy names' and 'Girls names'; he and Jo had decided that they didn't want to know the gender yet, but that didn't stop Kendall from thinking of names. He chewed on the end of his pencil as he thought, finally scrawling one name on the corner of the page, tearing it off, folding it and shoving it his pocket as James looked over his shoulder.

"Watcha doin'?" James smiled at the torn corner of Kendall's paper.

"Nothing," Kendall smiled, putting the paper into his book as Logan and Carlos joined them at his desk.

"Come on, Kendall!" Carlos pleaded, his brown eyes widening "Tell us!" Logan shook his head disapprovingly.

"He doesn't have to tell us," he said, although Kendall could tell he wanted to know just as much as the other guys did. Kendall sighed, pulling the piece of paper from under his book.

"I'm trying to think of names…" he trailed off as he put his pencil to the paper, but still coming up empty,

"But you and Jo don't want to know the gender, do you?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but he still needs to come up with names for when it's born," Logan pulled Kendall's list towards him and took a pen from his pocket." OK, what have you got so far?" Kendall shrugged wordlessly, and Logan tapped the pen against his lip, thinking.

"For a boy, what about Oliver?" Logan suggested, and Kendall shrugged, taking the pen and writing it down.

"What about—?" James took the piece of paper and pen from Kendall and scrawled a name under the 'boy' column. Kendall took the paper back, glancing at the name James had written,

"Christopher," Kendall's voice cracked as he spoke; Christopher had been his father's name. The divorce had been hard on him and Katie, but their father had always made an effort to visit his kids. Then he got sick, and everything had changed. Katie was too young to really remember, but Kendall could still see his dad, connected to heaps of machinery and wires, paler and thinner than he had ever seen him. He saw his mother as she collapsed against the couch, his father's fate resting on the paper in her hands. Kendall saw the tears forming in her eyes as she informed her young children that their daddy was playing hockey in the sky now.

"Oh, God, Kendall!" the sound of his own name jerked Kendall out of his memories, and he looked up at James, who was trying to take back the paper, "I'm sorry, man, I totally forgot. I'll take it off—"

"No," Kendall interrupted him, yanking the pen from his hand. "It's fine, I really like the name, and so will Jo." Carlos glanced at the piece of paper and chuckled.

"I thought you would've written James," Carlos smirked as he looked up.

"Ooh!" James exclaimed, taking the paper and pen and scrawling his name on the list.

"Guys!" Logan said after a few minutes, looking up from his watch "its 12.45! The bell went 15 minutes ago!" Kendall's heart skipped a beat,

"The appointment's at 1! I was meant to meet Jo in the lobby 10 minutes ago!" he leapt up from his chair, scraping up his list and backpack, and darting into the lobby. Logan took his bags and books off him as they met Jo.

"Good luck, buddy," James said, patting Kendall's forearm.

"Tell us everything," Logan slapped his back gently. Carlos, however, beckoned with his finger for Kendall to lean down, standing on his toes to whisper in Kendall's ear.

"Can you find out what the baby's gonna be, please? For me?"

"Carlos," Kendall said, standing up "I already told you, we want to keep it a secret. Carlos' eyes rounded pleadingly.

"I know, but I've got a plan. Here," he pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Kendall "Can you get them to write it down and put it in here? That way, you won't have to know!" Kendall chuckled, taking the envelope and putting it into his pocket.

"I'll talk to Jo, OK?" Carlos nodded enthusiastically, slapping his friend's forearm.

"Tell her I said good luck, man, and you too." Kendall nodded, bidding goodbye to Carlos and taking a deep breath as he walked towards Jo. She was sitting on the couch, her hands folded on her lap, and she was picking at her nails nervously.

"I'm so sorry," Kendall whispered as he stood over her, and she looked up, a grin spreading across her face.

"Kendall, it's fine, let's just go! I can't wait any longer!" Kendall smiled as Jo extended her hands, and he pulled her up. She had tactfully worn a trench coat to hide her hardly noticeable belly.

"Jo," Kendall chuckled "you're not that big yet, did anyone in the lobby notice?" he asked as they stepped out into the street and he flagged a taxi.

"Well, no," Jo smiled as they climbed into the backseat, and Kendall gave the driver the address of the hospital.

"Hey, listen," Kendall said to Jo a few minutes later "uh, I was talking to Carlos today, and I know we don't want to know what our baby's gonna be, but he really wants to know, and uh," he pulled the envelope out of his pocket "he wants me to get the doctor to write it down for him." Jo chuckled.

"Sure," she smiled "I don't mind if you don't," they arrived at the hospital, and Kendall held the door open for her, taking a seat as she approached the front desk. He looked around the silent waiting room, his eyes finally falling on a new copy of Pop Tiger. He picked it up and looked at the heading; _Things heating up at Rocque Records, Kendall Knight pushed over the edge?_ Kendall's instinct told him to ignore it, that it was probably a trashy article with no substance, based on a rumour some fans started up to get attention, but something else Kendall couldn't identify told him to check it out, that it might have something to do with Jo. Kendall picked up the magazine and flipped it open, searching for the page. His eyes skimmed down the page; _raised voices coming from music studio, Rocque Records…including James Diamond and Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush, as well as producer, Gustavo Rocque…sources say they say Kendall Knight storm from his producer's office, slamming the door behind him…is this the end of Big Time Rush? Are the hockey playing pop stars Big Time done for good? _

Kendall scoffed, tossing the magazine down on the table as Jo came and sat beside him.

"What was that all about?" she asked, scanning the article.

"Just some fake gossipy trash," Kendall replied, looking at the magazine with distain "So, do we have to make another appointment?"

"No, the doctor's behind schedule anyway," she said, leaning a wad of paperwork on her knee, "I just have to fill out these forms, and they'll call my name when they're ready. You don't have a pen on you, do you?" Kendall felt through his pockets.

"Nope, if you need stationary, Logan's your guy, but I'll tell you what I _do_ have,"

"What?" Jo asked, rummaging through her bag, and finally pulling out a ballpoint pen. She leaned over to write, but Kendall took her shoulders.

"This," he said softly, placing a gentle kiss on Jo's forehead and smiling as she flushed red. "Jo?" he asked, after a moment.

"Yeah?" she didn't look up from the form as she spoke.

"Do we really not want to know what gender our baby's gonna be?" Jo looked up at him, thoughtful, and tapped the pen against her lip.

"Hmm," she mumbled "I dunno, I mean, I've always just kinda assumed you wait until the baby's born to find out the gender, but I guess we could find out if we wanted to," she mused, facing her boyfriend.

"But, do _you_ want to?" Kendall insisted "It'll make coming up with names a lot easier, but if it's not what you want—"

"It's not just about what I want," Jo replied "what do _you_ wanna do?"

"I don't mind, but I think you'd rather be calling our baby he or she than it, wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I also want it to be a surprise,"

"Then it'll be a surprise," Kendall smiled, taking Jo's hand in his and squeezing it.

"Josephine Taylor?" a voice called, Jo and Kendall looked up to see a young, red haired nurse standing in the doorway, a clipboard in her hand and a smile playing on her face "Doctor Harris will see you now," she said as the couple approached her "please, follow me," and she led the way down an ugly sea foam green hallway to a white door near the end. "Doctor Harris?" she called, poking her head through the door "Miss Taylor is here for her 1 o'clock appointment."

"Thank you, Jackie," the doctor said, and Jackie smiled once more at Kendall and Jo before scurrying off down the hall. "Please, both of you come in! Have a seat! My name is Doctor William Harris," he said shaking Kendall's hand "and you must be Jo," he smiled, extending his hand to Jo.

"Uh, yes," she said quietly, shaking the man's hand. Doctor Harris was a kind natured man in his early forties'; his hair was beginning to grey, and a few wrinkles tugged at the corners of his smile, and played on his forehead as his expression grew sympathetic "there's nothing to be afraid of, Jo, we're all here to help you and, uh," he paused, facing Kendall.

"Kendall," the blonde boy supplied.

"Nice to meet you," Doctor Harris smiled "we're all here to help you and Kendall get through this together, OK?"

"OK," Jo sniffled, ashamed of her tears.

"Good, now, Jo, I'm going to have to ask you to change into this hospital gown, if you wouldn't mind" the doctor handed her the folded blue garment, and indicated a hanging curtain, which Jo stood behind. Kendall looked down at the forms in his hands,

"Uh, could I borrow a pen?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure," the doctor replied, rummaging in his drawers "you know, those forms really should have been filled out before your appointment,"

"Yeah, I know. We, uh, well, Jo was filling them out but then we got talking," Kendall began to scrawl the rest of Jo's details in as he spoke.

"About what?" Doctor Harris asked "If you don't mind me asking," he added quickly.

"Nah, it's cool," Kendall replied "we were just deciding if, well, my friend wants to know what the gender of the baby is, but we're still not sure if we want to know."

"Well, you don't have to decide just yet," the doctor said kindly "the baby won't be developed enough to tell what gender it is for a little while. You've got until Jo's about five months along to decide if you really want to know," Jo stepped around the curtain at that moment, and Kendall's heart skipped a beat; even in the shapeless, papery hospital gown, she still managed to look beautiful. She shyly pushed her hair behind her eat and blushed furiously as Kendall gazed, open mouthed, at her. Doctor Harris watched the couple for a moment, smiling, before clearing his throat.

"Sorry, I don't want to be rude but I do have another appointment, so if you don't mind." the doctor indicated the bed in the middle of the room, and Kendall helped Jo onto it, keep a firm, reassuring grip on her small hand. Doctor Harris pulled out a metallic device that looked to Kendall like a glue stick from the future and placed it beside Jo on the bed, he then pushed a TV screen on another weird looking machine beside the bed, and connected the wires from the TV to the large silver machine that it was sitting on, and Kendall watched as the screen flickered on, showing him a black image at the moment.

"Can I ask you to lift your shirt?" the doctor asked Jo, and she looked at Kendall, who smiled reassuringly. She lifted her shirt as Doctor Harris pulled out a tube of what looked like blue tinged jelly. "This will be a bit cold," he warned, opening the tube. Jo gasped as the ice cold gel oozed onto her stomach. Kendall tightened his grip on her hand; concern filled his eyes as he looked down at her.

"It's OK, just," she let out a breath "really, _really_ cold!" she smiled, but Kendall was still unsure.

"First baby, huh?" Doctor Harris smiled at Kendall, who nodded, a smile of his own creeping across his face; this man, who they hardly knew, was happy for them. He didn't judge them for having a baby at eighteen, he didn't shun them for their mistake or didn't demand they get rid of it, he didn't lecture them on the importance of contraception or the amount of time a baby took up, he didn't try to talk them into putting the baby up for adoption, or anything like that. Kendall's heart began to fall into a simple, calm rhythm as Jo's grip relaxed on his hand and Doctor Harris began to spread the gel over her belly; this man really was there to help them through this, he was the encouraging smile that both of them needed.

"The picture should clear up in a moment," Doctor Harris announced, and Kendall looked up from where he had been watching the futuristic glue stick travel across Jo's stomach. His heart skipped a beat as Jo gasped beside him, her grip tightening on his hand again; the blurry shape on the screen kind of looked like a kidney bean, but if he squinted slightly and tilted his head to the right, Kendall could just make out the shape of a baby; his baby.

Doctor Harris chuckled, and Kendall snapped out of his trance to realize what an idiot he must look like; his eyes screwed up as he stared at the screen, his head cocked to one side. Kendall reluctantly tore his eyes away from his baby to look at the doctor, who was changing something on his computer.

"Would you two like to hear the heartbeat?" he asked, and Kendall's heart leapt into his throat, Jo gasped beside him,

"Yes please!" she squeaked, and Kendall chuckled at his girlfriend as Doctor Harris set up the machine, moving it around a little bit, and tapping on his computer, bringing up a cardiac wave diagram on the screen. Suddenly, the room went silent, even Jo's shaky breathing his calmed down, and no sound could be heard, apart from the quick, steady, muffled beat that was making Kendall's own heart pinwheel in his chest and tears form in his eyes.

"Oh!" Jo whispered "Listen, Kendall! That's it! That's our baby!"

"Yeah," Kendall breathed "wow," he felt himself tear up again, and inwardly cursed himself for being such a baby. He heard Jo choke out a sob beside him, and he turned to see his girlfriend, her blonde head bent over as she buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. Kendall wordlessly reached over and rubbed her back gently.

"Don't worry," Doctor Harris said kindly from his desk "it's perfectly normal to get emotional over the baby's heartbeat, Kendall, I've seen plenty of fathers-to-be breaking down into hysteria when they first hear it, I think you're holding up very well," the doctor smiled and Kendall nodded, blinking furiously at the tears that began to fall. "I've just printed you each a copy of the pictures I've taken of the sonogram," Doctor Harris said, standing "I'll be right back," he shut the door gently behind him, and Kendall turned back to the screen, swallowing hard and wiping roughly at his eyes.

"Wow," his voice came out hoarser than he had intended, and he felt tears prickle his eyes again, but he blinked them away.

"I know," was all Jo could say in reply, her voice thick with tears. Kendall knelt down beside her, taking his hand in his own.

"That's our baby," he chuckled tearily, stroking Jo's knuckles with the pad of his thumb.

"It kinda looks like a kidney bean," Jo giggled.

"Yeah, but it's our kidney bean."

**Did ya like it?**

**(Funny thing, I looked up a sonogram of 11 weeks to be sure I got the description right, and it came up with a photo with a description; "Josephine, at 11 weeks came in…." weird right?)**

**(Also, all the stuff that happens at the hospital probably isn't really how they do it, I'm not a nurse, and I did try to research it, but it didn't really make all that much sense, so this is the best I've got)**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, as I said before, I handwrote the chapter, and so it took me a while to type it up. Forgive me? *blinks adorably and smiles***

**Also, I'm thinking there's a heap of unnecessary dialogue, between Kendall and the doctor particularly, in this chapter, so let me know if you want me to cut down for next time :) God I used heaps of commas, I just realized! It is now WAY too late for me to be staying up if I want to function normally tomorrow morning, so the second part of my double update will happen first thing in the morning, I promise!**

**Please review my crappy chapter anyway, reviews keep me going xx**


	18. Chapter 18: I've got to at least try

**A/N: So, this was originally written in my notebook as part of the previous chapter, but it turned out super long, so I decided to cut it. Same warnings about the description applies, hopefully it doesn't bore you too much. Also, Jo's dad swears a bit in this chapter, not too badly, just a bit, so look out for that.**

**Disclaimer: It's occurred to me that I haven't put a disclaimer on this in forever, so I don't own BTR or its characters, just Doctor Harris and the taxi drivers :)**

**Chapter 18: "I've got to at least try"**

Kendall made the next appointment with the nurse at the front desk while Jo got changed and had a chat with the doctor. After a few minutes, she appeared beside him, a folder clutched in her hands, just as the nurse filled out the next appointment in her computer.

"Our next appointment's in about 8 weeks," Kendall told her, not even attempting to wipe the proud smile off his face "that'll be when we can find out if it's a boy or a girl, if we want to," he added hastily.

"8 weeks?" Jo repeated "that's only 2 months! Oh, my God! That's not long! Oh, Kendall!" she threw her arms around his neck, burying her tear stained face into his neck "I can't wait!"

"Me neither," he whispered into the top of her blonde head, kissing her forehead before pulling away from her to look her in the eyes. "What did the doctor have to say?" he asked gently.

"Oh!" Jo exclaimed "he gave me the photos, and uh," she trailed off.

"What?" Kendall grasped her hands in his own, holding them up to his chest. Suddenly, as though someone had taken a shotgun and fired straight at a balloon, Kendall was brought down instantaneously from his high to realize that what Jo had to tell him might not be good news. His heart dropped like a rock, and he let go of Jo's hands. His knees buckled slightly under him and he bent, blotching her elbow. "Oh, God, Jo! What's wrong?" Jo just smiled.

"What makes you thing something's wrong?" she asked, laughing.

"Just tell me, please!" Kendall pressed.

"Alright, alright, chill!" Jo laughed "but please, stop squishing my elbow,"

"Sorry," Kendall muttered, releasing her "It's just that everything I've heard lately had either been really good, or really horrible."

"Oh, Kendall," Jo smiled "there's definitely nothing wrong; Doctor Harris told me that I might start feeling a little movement in the next few weeks!" Kendall's eyes lit up, and he felt his heart suddenly beating rapidly.

"Really? he asked, his voice becoming an excited squeak.

"Yeah," Jo chuckled.

"Oh, my God!" Kendall grasped Jo around the waist, completely oblivious of the amount of other people in the waiting room, and spun her around in the air, laughing, and blinking away tears of joy. "Jo! This is awesome! You'll be able to feel it inside you?" Jo nodded proudly "Oh, my God! I a couple of weeks we'll be able to feel our baby _moving_ inside you!" Kendall couldn't help but raise his voice, an lowered it as he spoke again "come on, let's go home," he led Jo out of the hospital, but as he flagged a taxi, she caught his arm.

"Kendall? Do you mind if I take my copy of the sonogram?"

"Sure, but why? Where are you going?" he asked, taking out the photo and handing it to Jo.

"I'm gonna go to my dad's, see if he'll change his mind if I show him the photo," she explained, and Kendall suddenly became very stiff beside her.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," he warned.

"He's my dad, Kendall. My mom left me, and your mom's great and all, but I really want my family to be around for this, she wrapped her arms around her stomach instinctively, and Kendall put a gentle but protective hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure? I mean, look what happened when you first told him, what if it happens again, or worse? Jo, what if he gets really mad this time? I mean, last time you spoke to him, he told you to get rid of it," he paused as Jo looked down at the photograph in her hands "what if he loses his temper when you tell him you're keeping it? What if he hurts you? Or…or…?"

"I know, Kendall," Jo sighed "but he's my dad, I've got to at least try," she pecked him on the cheek before getting into the second of the two taxis that pulled up. Jo absentmindedly gave the driver her father's address and gazed down at the photo on her lap, "what if your daddy's right?" she muttered, and the cab driver looked into the rear view mirror.

"Did you say somethin'?" the middle aged darker man asked.

"Oh, no, sorry." Jo said quickly, blushing furiously. She rested the her hands on her stomach; even though Doctor Harris had told her she wasn't due to feel movement for another couple of weeks, but she couldn't help hoping she'd feel an early kick, After what seemed like seconds, the taxi pulled up in front of her father's rented house.

She payed the driver and stepped out in front of the white brick house, taking a deep breath and clutching the sonogram to her chest as she knocked on the black, wooden door. She heard footsteps approaching, and her heart began to quicken as her father answered the door. The greying, tired looking man wrenched the door open and strode back down the long hallway.

"Whoever you are, I'm extremely busy packing at the moment, so whatever you want, make it quick," he said, marching into his office.

"Packing?" Jo asked; they had just moved back to LA, was her father really leaving already?

"Yes, packing," Mr Taylor said shortly, turning around "my daughter—" he stopped short, seeing her standing there "Jo," he snapped "what do you want?" she flinched at his words; her dad had always been short with her, and she's always accepted that it was because of his time as a marine, but he was never cruel, and Jo felt his tone cut through her heart. She took a deep breath and spoke, fighting to keep her voice steady.

"I went to the hospital today—"

"And you still look like that!" her father jabbed his flat hand in the direction of her slightly rounded stomach. "I thought I told you to get rid of it, Josephine!" he said, and Jo mentally recoiled; her father had never used her full name, her mother had frequently used it as a form of punishment—Jo hated the name, and as far as she was concerned, the only person that could make 'Josephine' sound beautiful was Kendall it was always Kendall, and so her father had always called her Jo.

"Please listen to me Kendall and I—"

"Kendall?" Mr Taylor thundered, suddenly furious "I told you I wanted you to have nothing to do with that boy! He's a screw up and a shocking influence on you, Josephine! Before you met that – _child_!" he spat the word "you were such a good girl," his voice softened slightly, only slightly "and now look at you! You've gone and gotten yourself knocked up!" Jo felt as if she'd been slapped across the face.

"Daddy!" she sobbed.

"Don't even try, Josephine," he growled "that" he indicated her stomach with the same sharp gesture "is not my grandchild, and you are not my daughter!" he turned on his heel, storming away from her.

"Daddy, please!" her voice broke as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, Josephine! Get out of my house!"

"But—"

"Out!" his tone cut through her sobs, and she was getting desperate.

"At least look at it!" she cried, holding out the photo of the sonogram as her father turned around.

"You have a photo?" his harsh tone falters as he looked at the photo in his daughter's hands; hi hadn't been home for the first doctor's appointment when Jo was born, and he'd been busy and couldn't make it to find out the gender. He took the photo from her shaking hands and stared down at the blurry shape on the page.

"We got to hear it's heartbeat," Jo said, relaxing slightly as her father's expression softened. Just as quickly, however, he became as engaged as he had before, and Jo could see him shaking.

"You're too young," he muttered "too naïve, Josephine. You're too young, too irresponsible. You were fooling around with some careless bastard and now you're knocked up!"

"Daddy!"

"You made a stupid mistake Josephine, hooked up with the wrong guy—"

"No! Kendall loves me, and he didn't mean to—" she felt a sharp pain in her cheek as her father struck her across the face.

"Don't you DARE talk back to me, Josephine! I thought I'd raised you right, but apparently not!"

"Dad, you did!"

"Enough, Josephine! Take your bastard child," Mr Taylor held the photo up, ripping it into tiny pieced, each tip felt like a slap across the face. "and get out!" he thrust the photo onto her chest and slammed the door behind her, and she collapsed on the curb, hugging her knees to her chest, sobbing into the remains of her sonogram. She had been stupid to think that her father would forgive her after what happened with her mom. She felt like – she couldn't describe it; her mother had left her, and now her father wanted nothing to do with her! She felt worthless, pathetic and empty, sitting on her father's doorstep, without her family behind her. After a moment, she stood, flagging a taxi and hopping in, unable to take her thoughts off the past days' events, her voice shaking immensely as she gave the driver her address,

"The Palmwoods," her tears continued to fall, and she let them stream down her cheeks as she tried to piece together the photo of her baby on her lap, but eventually she gave up; it was pointless, her dad had torn it into too many pieces, just like her heart. She gathered up her baby as the taxi drew to a stop, paying the driver, and made her way into the lobby, into the elevators and up to level two; all she needed right now was Kendall – Kendall to hold her tight, to stroke her hair like he always did when he cried, Kendall to tell her it was all going to be OK. She needed to feel his strong arms embrace her, hiding her from the cold cruel world, she needed to feel his steady heart beating through his chest, she needed his love, more than the ever did, at that moment, his unconditional, unwavering love.

Jo didn't realize she'd subconsciously walked the familiar path to 2J; it was like everything she did these days— reflex. She checked her watch; it was only four o'clock. Three hours ago, she had been on top of the world, and her father had ruined it all In one fowl swoop. Fresh tears began to fall, and she half-heartedly wiped them away; what was the point? Jo took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Kendall answered within the minute silently taking in her dishevelled appearance, and pulled her into a wordless hug. Nothing needed to be said, thankfully, he understood everything. He didn't brag that he was eight, as Jo emptied the torn sonogram into the counter, and he was totally silent as he gently took her hand and led her over to the couch. He put his arms protectively around her shoulders as she crawled onto his lap and cried herself to sleep .Jo nuzzled her head into Kendall's chest as he tightened his embrace, and, for the first time in the past few months, Jo was safe, and more importantly, she was happy.

**A/N: So I thought the ending was a little corny, but I wanted to end it on a good note, so there you go :) review?**


	19. Chapter 19: They Grow Up So Fast!

**A/N: Hey, guys, I've been reading some of your reviews, and I'm so glad you like this story, 'cause I have quite a bit planned for this story :) now, this chapter is a flashback from Kendall's perspective of what he did after he and Jo parted ways at the hospital, not that great in my opinion, but I've got a return of an old character planned for the next chapter, and I also need you guys to vote; do you want to know what the baby is? Or do you want to wait till I write the birth chapter? So, in your reviews, please be sure to guess which character I'm bringing back or guess what gender the character or whatever, and vote about the gender of the baby. **

**P.S : I'm also starting to write another sickfic, as well as working on my Camille one, this one involves James and an accident, would you guys like me to post that? Would you be interested in reading it? Let me know :)**

**REVIEWS:**

**Erika: Ummm, when I run out of ideas? Hahaha are you getting sick of it?**

**Guest: Wish granted!**

**Guest (alwaysthinking101): PICKY! When are you gonna update woman?**

**FutureMrsSchmidt8412: Aww Thanks :)**

**Chey21: Thanks, I'm glad all you guys like it, and I don't mind if that's all you say, I just like hearing your opinions **

**EmilyHenderson99: Aw thanks, I try not to curse too much, because I don't like books that swear, and WOW I don't think I'm THAT good hahah, but thanks anyway**

**SHOCKINGLY terrible title for a SHOCKINGLY terrible chapter :)**

**Chapter 19: They Grow Up So Fast!**

_Kendall's stomach hadn't stopped pin-wheeling since he hopped into the taxi, but he couldn't work out whether it was from excitement or nerves. Kendall pulled his keys from his pocket and let himself into the apartment, dropping them in shock as Carlos and James appeared in front of him, bombarding him with questions._

"_Guys! Quit it!" Logan said, bending to pick up Kendall's keys and noticing the pale orange envelope in his arms. "What's that, buddy?" he asked, and Kendall handed it to him. _

"_It's the sonogram," Kendall said as Logan opened the envelope, James and Carlos peering eagerly over his shoulders._

"_It's so small!" Carlos exclaimed "But we don't have to say 'it' anymore, do we?" he looked expectantly at Kendall, who shook his head._

"_Sorry, Carlos, we've gotta wait another 2 months to see what it is."_

"_Oh," Carlos' face fell._

"_But we got to hear its heartbeat," Kendall said, smiling as Carlos perked up again._

"_We figured that out," James smirked "you've been tapping non-stop ever since you got here," Kendall smiled._

"_Have not!" he said defensively, looking down at his hand and blushing; he had been subconsciously tapping out a steady heartbeat on his leg._

"_What's going on?" Mrs Knight asked, appearing near the door to Kendall's bedroom, Katie beside her._

"_Kendall's back!" Carlos cried, taking the sonogram and dashing over to Mrs Knight, James in hot pursuit. Logan noticed Kendall's silence, and turned to face him._

"_What's the matter?" he asked._

"_Nothing," Kendall forced a smile._

"_Come on , Kendall," Logan pressed "you've just come back from seeing your baby for the first time, you and Jo should be thrilled!" _

"_I am, it's just –" Kendall sighed "Jo went back to her dad's place,"_

"_Yeah?" Logan prompted._

"_Well, it's just that, the last time she spoke to her dad, he told her he wanted her to have nothing to do with me, and he wanted her to get rid of our baby. I mean, what's going to happen this time? What if he loses his temper? What if—"_

"_Kendall, this is her dad we're talking about," Logan pointed out._

"_Yeah, her dad, the one who should be taking care of her while she's like this, the one who should be over the moon about his first grandchild, but he's the one who's demanding she get rid of it, he wants absolutely nothing to do with her or the baby," he sighed I just can't shake this seeling that this isn't gonna turn out well."_

"_Hey, you gotta have faith in Jo, OK? She knows what happened. You told her you were worried, and you warned her, right?" Kendall nodded "then, you've got to trust that she's smart enough to get outta there if things start to go south, OK? Now, you'd better go tell your mom all about your appointment." Logan gestured to the group by the door, who were all chattering excitedly and cooing over the sonogram._

"_Oh, Kendall, honey!" Mrs Knight gushed as she saw him coming over "How was your visit? How's the baby?" Kendall took in a deep breath, pushing Jo and her dad from his mind for a while and stood beside his mum, smiling down at the sonogram in her hands as the others all gathered around eagerly._

"_Uh, well, we saw the sonogram, and then Doctor Harris let us listen to the heartbeat," he couldn't get rid of the proud grin on his face as his mother gasped, and Katie clasped her hands together excitedly. "And then he said that we'll be ready to find out the gender in two months, if we want to, and that Jo might start feeling the baby move in the next few weeks."_

"_Oh!" Mrs Knight squeaked, grasping Katie's hand "Kendall, honey, I'm so proud of you both!"_

"_Yeah, buddy," James put in "you guys are gonna be awesome parents."_

"_James is right," Katie said quietly, wrapping her arms around her big brother's waist "you're gonna be a great dad," she smiled up at Kendall, and his eyes filled with tears. "Why are you crying?" she asked, looking up at him, cocking her head to the side._

"_It's nothing," he said, wiping his eyes dismissively "thanks, Katie," he hugged his sister, more tears falling onto her tiny shoulder. Mrs Knight made them all hot drinks, and they were all sitting on the couch, discussing the baby. Kendall was just mentioning the fact that he'd have to move in with Jo and Camille, because there was more room in their apartment, when his mother let out a dry sob._

"_What's wrong, mom?" Kendall asked as Carlos, who was closest, put a hand on her arm._

"_N—nothing, sweetie," she replied shakily._

"_Mom," Kendall stood and shoved Katie gently along the couch so he could sit beside his mother. "I know you're lying, and you always told me and Katie when we were growing up, that it's wrong to lie,"_

"_I know," Mrs Knight sighed "that's what's upsetting me! I always thought I'd be having the baby talk with you and your wife, in your house—"_

"_Mom, I'm sorry," Kendall said, guilt rushing over him._

"_No, it's not that you're having a baby now that's upsetting me, it's that you're having one at all!" _

"_What?" Carlos and James asked in unison, and Mrs Knight let out a watery chuckle. _

"_What she means is that Kendall's growing up, and she doesn't want to lose him," Logan explained, and Mrs Knight nodded. _

"_You all are!" she sobbed, stretching her arms out for a group hug, and all the boys and Katie wrapped their arms around her. Kendall cleared his throat awkwardly after a moment, and they all broke apart as a knock resounded on the door. _

"_Who is it?" Kendall asked Carlos, who had leapt up and was looking through the peephole. _

"_It's Jo, and she looks upset," Kendall's heart sank as he got up, seeing everyone head off around him, and made his way to the door._

**A/N: So, guys, what did you think of my crappy chapter? It actually ended better than I thought it would :) Please leave a review and remember to guess the returning character and vote for the baby, OK? Thanks, guys, I love you xx**


	20. Chapter 20: A Real Family

**A/N: Short chapter today, guys, sorry about that, but I had to update before I go back to school tomorrow. This one's not spectacular, and I hope it's a little bit funny, cause that's what I tried to do, but you know, I'm not that funny haha**

**REVIEWS:**

**Chey21: Aw thanks, that means a lot**

**FutureMrsSchmidt8412: Thanks, and I'd tell you, but I don't want to ruin the surprise, I'll PM you if you really desperately have to know the name and gender, but I want it to be a surprise too :)**

**EmilyHenderson99: hahah aww that sucks, and thanks, acting camp sounds really fun :)**

**LoveStruckTeenagers: Those are really good names, but I've already got everything planned, cause I'm such an organization freak hahah**

**Chapter 20: "A real family"**

Jo awoke late the next morning, a surge of panic rushing through her as she realized that she wasn't home. She sat bolt upright, and felt a chill engulf her as she wrapped the thin blanket around her shoulders.

"Good morning, Jo," Mrs Knight appeared in the kitchen, and all of the past day's events flooded back to her; the appointment, the sonogram, visiting her father, her father yelling at her, slapping her, tearing apart her photo, kicking her out…

"Uh, morning, Mrs Knight, sorry to intrude, I'll just—" she got up, looking down to see that she was still dressed in her clothes from yesterday.

"Honey," Mrs Knight said gently "Kendall told me about your dad, you can stay here as long as you want,"

"Thanks, mama Knight," she's heard the guys use the nickname before, and she figured the older woman wouldn't mind.

"Anytime, honey, we're family now." Mrs Knight smiled "The boys have gone to get your things from Camille's—"

"They didn't have to do that," Jo said, feeling slightly guilty.

"Don't worry, they'll be back soon, do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure," Jo made her way to the kitchen "do you want some-?"

"Oh, no, sweetie, don't worry about it, I'll go get you some waffles, and you go freshen up,"

"Oh, OK, thanks," Jo said earnestly, heading into Kendall's bathroom to run a comb quickly through her hair and splash water on her face before heading back out to the kitchen and sitting at a stool at the counter.

"Here you go," Mrs Knight said, laying two waffles on a plate and handing it to Jo, then passing her the maple syrup.

"Thanks," Jo said quietly.

"Of course, honey," Mrs Knight beamed "How are you feeling?" she asked, putting the pan she had just used in the sink.

"Well, I," Jo let out a breath "I guess I'm scared, if my dad found out I was here, I—"

"Jo, I won't let that happen, none of us will, that's a promise," Mrs Knight said earnestly "Is there anything else bothering you?"

"The paparazzi," Jo sighed "I really I shouldn't be afraid that it'll get out, cause I know I can't do anything about it, but I can't help thinking about what will happen if it does, I mean, neither of us will have any privacy any more, I'll probably be fired from New Town High, and it'd be bad press for Big Time Rush, so Kendall would probably be fired—"

"And he wouldn't care, as long as you and the baby were safe. Listen, honey, I know Kendall, almost as much as you do," Jo shook her head; she was certain that Mrs Knight knew her son much better than Jo did "and I know he loves you and this baby more than anything in the world, and that he'd give anything if it meant you could all be together as a family."

"I guess you're right," Jo sighed, still uncertain, going back to her breakfast.

"Don't worry about it, Jo, just let whatever is going to happen, happen, OK? Everything's going to be alright," Mrs Knight smiled as Jo nodded and thanked her again. The two women were silent for a while, before the door burst open, and a noisy party of people piled into the apartment; Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Lucy, Camille and –

"Stephanie!" Jo abandoned her half eaten waffles, which Carlos happily finished off, and ran to hug her friend "I— what are you –? I thought you moved back home!" James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan laughed as Jo struggled to form a coherent sentence, still awestruck that her other best friend was here.

"Well, yeah," Stephanie replied, shrugging "but when I heard the news," she stole a glance at Jo's stomach and smiled "I had to come see you!"

"We picked her up from the airport before we went to Camille's," Logan explained, and Jo's eyes lit up.

"Where are you staying?" Jo asked, smiling still wider at Stephanie.

"She's gonna bunk with me," Camille supplied "so, if you don't mind sharing with Lucy," she indicated the black haired rocker, who smiled uncertainly from her position; leaning against James' chest, the taller boy's strong arms wrapped around her middle.

"Well, actually," Jo began slowly "Kendall, your mom and I were just talking, and, if you don't mind, she said I can stay here." Jo smiled slightly as Lucy let out a breath; everyone knew her apartment was small, and Lucy didn't really want a hormonal mother-to-be around, anyway.

"You're staying here?" Kendall asked.

"Do you mind?" Jo asked tentatively..

"What?" Kendall stuttered "No! I mean, yeah, wait! No, I—I don't mind, but, yeah, I want you to stay, I—" James thumped him on the back "We'll be a real family!" Kendall burst out, hugging Jo as the others all laughed at his blunder.

"Yeah," Jo smiled breathlessly as Kendall let her go "How did you know about this?" she asked Stephanie, who shrugged.

"Carlos told me," she smiled as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"What?" Jo asked as James' draw dropped.

"You've been talking to Carlos?" Logan blurted out, as Stephanie and Carlos nodded.

"But—" James was at a total loss for words, which was rare "But, Carlos, you were bummed a couple months ago, cause Stephanie moved."

"Yeah, but then Camille told me that she'd called, and so I got in contact with her, and then Jo got pregnant, so I told Stephanie, and she told me she was missing L.A anyway, and –"

"Wait!" Jo interrupted him "You told her as soon as you found out?" Carlos nodded and pressed on.

"Yeah, so she said that's another reason to come back, and we've been planning where she was gonna stay and stuff ever since!" a stunned silence filled the air as Carlos finished his story. James was the first to find his voice,

"All this time, you've been talking to her, and you didn't tell us?" James was betrayed at the fact that his best friend had kept something so big from him.

"Well," Carlos replied, wrapping his other arm around Stephanie's waist and holding her close to him like James had done with Lucy "I guess it just slipped my mind."

"So, what, you guys are dating, now?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Stephanie said, and Jo squeaked, running to hug her best friend.

"For good this time," Carlos smiled as James, Kendall and Logan slapped his back "none of that question and answer, on again off again crap," he smirked at Logan, who put out his arm for Camille, and she went over to stand beside him, nestling her head between his head and shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"None of that for us either," Logan assured "right, Camille?" he asked her, and she nodded. Logan smiled and pressed a kiss to Camille's lips.

"OK, OK, we get it!" Carlos cried.

"Oh, come on, Carlos," Stephanie smiled "don't you like these?" she asked, looking up at him and pecking his lips, and he blushed bright red.

"I don't mind when you do it," he muttered sheepishly, and Stephanie smiled around at the others "but does everyone have to do it in public?" he asked, finding his voice again and sounding remarkable like Katie.

"What, you mean like this?" James pulled Lucy into a passionate embrace and a kiss.

"Or this?" Kendall smiled and did the same with Jo,

"Or one of these?" Logan smirked, kissing Camille's cheek, and then her neck as Stephanie played with Carlos' fingers.

"Alright!" Mrs Knight said, appearing at the counter "we already have one baby on the way, we don't need any more!"

"Oh, come on, mama Knight," James chuckled, letting go of Lucy "we're not all as love crazed as Kendall." he winked in the blonde's direction.

"Hey!" Kendall cried defensively "It's Jo's fault, too!"

"Jo?" James asked, slinging an arm over the petite blonde girl's shoulders "sweet, pretty little Jo? What are you talking about?" he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"James!" Jo laughed, shoving him away playfully "Come on, let's go dump this stuff in your room, Kendall," she lifted a box, but Kendall took it from her.

"Hey," Logan piped up "Where am I going to sleep?"

"In your bed" Kendall replied, insure of why Logan was asking.

"Well, what about –?"

"Logan, Jo's already pregnant, so there's nothing we're gonna be doing besides sleeping," Kendall smiled.

"No," Logan said, irritated "I mean when the baby's born!"

"We'll sort that out when it happens, Ok, buddy? For now, let's just get Jo settled in," she smiled up at her boyfriend, picking up a box and ignoring his protests as she led the way to his room.

"We're gonna be a real family, she whispered, and he nodded, stealing a quick kiss on her cheek before they were surrounded by noisy people with boxes.

**A/N: By the way, this isn't the end, just so you know, it kinda sounds like it could be, but it's not :) Review?**


	21. Chapter 21: Baby Crazy

**A/N: I'm back! Did you guys miss me? I missed you! I've been on a year 10 conference, all about careers and universities and stuff, it's quite scary how fast we're growing up! Did anyone watch Big Time Concert: Party All Night? It was awesome! Gosh I wanna be a Worldwide Girl so bad! And there's no more BTR till Spring? What is this? Anywho, here's chapter 21**

**P.S I did NOT realise we can just copy and paste to upload now that makes things soo much easier!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Guest: Thanks, I love writing Jendall cuteness, but I also love making fun of Carlos cause he's so adorable :)**

**Erika: Oh OK :) Cool, because I have quite a bit more planned.**

**Ugochi: Oh, cool! Feel free to private message me with your ideas, and I'll gladly take them into account.**

**Chapter 21: Baby Crazy **

Jo's things were unpacked within the next few hours, there wasn't much; just a pile of clothes and other things like her phone and some books, and they were now all sitting around the pool, talking and sipping smoothies,

"So," Stephanie smiled from Carlos' lap "when's the" she took a hasty look around her, lowering her voice "baby due?"

"Sometime in February," Jo smiled as Carlos heaved a great sigh.

"That's, like, a whole year away!"

"It's already August, Carlos," Jo giggled.

"Yeah," James agreed "We're over halfway through the year, buddy,"

"I know!" Carlos whined "But I can't wait anymore!"

"Is this an underage pregnancy we're talking about here, or Christmas?" Logan asked, leaning over to punch Carlos' shoulder.

"I know it's, uh," Carlos struggled to finish "well, ya know, but it's exciting, we're gonna have a new family member! Yeah, Kendall and Jo are only 18, but who cares?"

"Don't get any ideas, man!" James warned jokingly.

"No, that's now what I meant!" Carlos shook his head furiously "It's just that they're gonna be amazing parents no matter what." Jo blushed and Kendall just shook his head.

It was late at night when Jo and Kendall gave up on watching a movie, and decided to just talk. They were curled up on the couch in 2J, Jo resting her head against Kendall's chest.

"I've been thinking," Kendall whispered into her hair.

"What about?" Jo responded lazily, her eyes closed as she buried deeper into Kendall's chest.

"About what Logan and Carlos said, about us being only 18 and this being an underage pregnancy."

"Why? You know they accept it, and yeah, what he said was true," Jo said gently, looking up at him "but he also said who cares? You're not having second thoughts about all this, are you?" Jo sat bolt upright, looking, wide eyed, at Kendall, who shook his head slowly.

"No, no, of course not," he said gently, and Jo sighed in relief, lying back down on his chest "it's just that, well, I guess I'm worried about," he hesitated.

"What?" Jo sat up again, looking him directly in the eyes "Come on, Kendall, you can tell me anything, remember?"

"I know," he sighed "but it's stupid, you'll laugh."

"I won't laugh," Jo reassured, taking his hand and stroking his knuckles with the pad of her thumb "I promise,"

"OK, " Kendall began slowly "it's just that, what happens when the paparazzi finds out, I mean I know we're trying to be careful but we can't hide forever. Or what if we're too busy to raise it, I mean we're both getting really popular now, what if we just don't have time! Or—"

"Kendall!" Jo cut him off sharply, trying to keep her voice down "I know how you feel, and it's not a bad thing that you feel that way, because I've been worried, too, but we've just gotta let what happens happen, and just run with it." She quoted Mrs Knight's words to her son, smiling at the glimpse of recognition that flashed in his eyes. "I know you're scared, and so am I, I'm terrified!" Kendall smiled uncertainly, and Jo pushed on "But more than anything I'm excited," she smiled as Kendall nodded "I know it's a few months away, but I can't wait to be a mother! I know we're teenagers, and it's gonna be a challenge, but I know we can make it work, and we're gonna make it work together, OK?" she smiled, kissing his lips before laying back down again on his chest, her hand intertwined with his and resting on her belly.

"How did I end up with the best girlfriend in the world?" Kendall asked, sighing as Jo blushed.

Then he felt it, so quickly he could have just been imagining it, but he could've sworn he'd felt it. It could've just been Jo twitching in her sleep; Kendall looked down at his girlfriend, who was gazing, wide eyed, at her stomach. Had Kendall not been in a state of such shock and hesitation, he would've laughed at Jo's cross eyed expression as she stared at her stomach, she then looked up to Kendall, her eyes still wide with shock,

"You felt it," she whispered; it was a statement. She didn't need to ask.

"No way," Kendall couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he stared down in amazement at the spot on Jo's belly where he'd felt the movement, then his heart skipped a beat as he realized that she must have felt it even more than he did; this was _her_ belly, _her _feeling, _her_ baby. Kendall couldn't even imagine what it must've felt like for her. "that's it?" he asked, and Jo nodded vigorously, barely able to contain her own excitement. "That's our baby?" Kendall took in a deep breath to shout, but Jo covered his with her hand, giggling and putting her other finger over her lips.

"Shh," she smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him up off the couch, shutting the bedroom door silently behind him, kicking off her shoes, and falling into bed, not even bothering to get changed.

Jo continued to feel movements over the news few weeks, each one as exciting as the first, but every time she'd call someone over to feel the baby, it would stay still. She was disappointed that the baby wouldn't move for anyone else but her and Kendall, but she also felt a great pride and excitement in the fact that her baby must know who its parents were already. She awoke at 6 o'clock that morning, leaping out of bed, but unsure of why. She let herself into the bathroom, taking a quick shower before heading out into the living room to find Logan sitting at the counter, working on something, scrawling madly, not looking up as Jo approached him.

"Hey," she said quietly "couldn't sleep?" she looked out the window as she sat beside Logan, the sky was a clash of blue and yellow, the white sun glinting through the mass of grey clouds.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I just had an idea for a song, and I had to write it down,"

"Oh, cool," Jo smiled.

"How about you?" Logan asked.

"Me? Oh, a certain little someone decided that they weren't comfortable and they decided to kick me."

"You mean Kendall?" Logan chuckled as Jo shook her head. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"It doesn't hurt, really, unless it kicks really hard, but it's just uncomfortable, like getting cramps when you have –"

"Like when you eat too quickly?" Logan interrupted, knowing where Jo was going, and she laughed.

"Kinda. I swear, guys know nothing about what it's like to be a girl. They pretend they know, but they just don't get it,"

"Hey, we try,"

"I know you do, but I'd love to swap places with you for a day, just to see how you'd do."

"Well, not with you, because on top of being a girl, you're also pregnant." Logan smirked.

"Swap with Mama Knight, then," she laughed as Logan shook his head.

"I'm good with being a guy, how about you?"

"Of course, I love being a girl –"

"That's not what I meant," Logan said seriously "I mean, how are you doing with this whole pregnancy thing."

"I'm doing OK,"

"Just OK?" Logan asked.

"OK, I'm scared," Jo admitted reluctantly; it was different admitting it to Logan than telling Kendall or Mrs Knight. Sure, she considered Logan and the guys like her brothers, and she knew she shouldn't be so nervous about opening up to him; they were family now, and she loved it, she just had to get used to it. Logan didn't ask her why; he simply nodded, smiling reassuringly, before packing up his things and heading into his bedroom. Jo was so grateful at that moment that she'd woken up and spoken to Logan, the smart one, the one who understood others better than his friends did. Jo loved Kendall, more than anything, but next to him, Logan was the boy she was closest with. Jo made her way over to the couch, sitting down and resting her hands on her belly.

"You are going to be in serious trouble, my friend." she told her stomach "Waking mommy up like that; we don't have to leave for the appointment till 10, and school's out, what could you possibly want your mommy up for at 6am?" Jo heard a chuckle behind her, and she looked around to see Kendall standing over her, smiling.

"You're nuts," he laughed "I've heard of people talking to objects or to themselves before, but to their own stomachs? That's weird,"

"Oh, as if you haven't been totally baby crazy lately," Jo countered, and Kendall shrugged "what time is it?"

"Counting down till the appointment, are we?" he raised an eyebrow, and Jo chuckled as he checked his watch anyway. "It's 6.30," he groaned, and Jo laughed.

"OK, then, so what are we gonna do till then?"

"Uh," Kendall thought for a moment, looking around the apartment "is it too early for breakfast?"

"Nope!" came a cheerful voice from behind them, and they looked around to see Carlos bounding into the living room, a huge grin on his face. "Waffles?" he asked Kendall, blinking his eyes eagerly.

"Of course, buddy," Kendall smiled, heading out into the kitchen.

"You excited?" Carlos smiled, sitting down on the couch beside Jo.

"Yeah," she chuckled.

"So," Carlos blew out a breath "you and Kendall really don't wanna find out the gender today?" he said in a rush.

"Carlos, it's a surprise, do you really want me to ruin the surprise?"

"No," he muttered, hanging his head "but I really wanna know!"

"Well," Jo winked "maybe you can convince Kendall to find out for you," Carlos' eyes lit up, and he leapt up from the couch, running at Kendall as he set waffles onto plates. Kendall handed Carlos a plate, and he forgot his eagerness for a moment, heading to the table and bolting down his breakfast. Kendall handed Jo her plate on the couch and she pouted.

"I'm not that helpless, yet," she said and Kendall just smiled.

"I know, but where's it written that I can't wait on my favourite girl on this most special of days?" he kissed her forehead and made his way back to the kitchen. Jo was left sitting on the couch, a hot plate on her lap, blushing furiously.

**A/N: So that's probably a pretty weird way to end it, but if all goes well, I'll have a double update for you guys :) Also, I have a Twitter! If you guys wanna follow me, it's lauraann51, I mainly post about BTR, but sometimes Harry Potter, or how amazing my friends are, but feel free to follow me guys xx**


	22. Chapter 22: A Whole Hour

**A/N: Hey there, guys, here's my next chapter, not that brilliant i'm afraid, but the next one is definitely going to be better :) thankyou to all of you who read my note, and voted on it, I have decided to keep the gender a secret, just so you know.**

**Chapter 22: A whole hour**

James dragged himself out of bed a few hours later, and by then, Kendall and Jo were getting fidgety. Logan finally lost it when Kendall had checked his watch for the umpteenth time, his leg jittering furiously.

"Kendall," Logan snapped, looking up from his book "it's _still_ 8.30, no matter how much you stare at the hands; they're not going to move any faster!" Kendall drew back, yanking his watch from his hand and throwing it down onto the coffee table, storming from the room and out the front door. "Kendall, wait! I'm sorry!" Logan called, but Kendall ignored him. He made his way through the lobby, and out to the pool, where he saw Jo, looking around distractedly and checking her watch as Camille, Lucy and Stephanie tried to get her attention. Kendall smiled, making his way over to the girls.

"Mind if I borrow Jo for a minute?" he asked as they looked up.

"No! Go for it!" Camille said, and Kendall reached down to pull Jo up off the lounge chair and walked with her, they walked around the Palm Woods park in excited silence, passing time, until Kendall indicated a bench and the two sat down.

"Did Carlos talk to you about the baby?" Jo asked, turning to face Kendall.

"Yeah," Kendall chuckled "he's really into this, huh?" Jo nodded.

"He really wants to know what it is,"

"Yeah, and he asked me to find out for him,"

"OK," Jo replied.

"Jo?" Kendall took her hand, "You really don't want us to know, do you?" she let out a breath.

"No, Kendall, I don't. I just want this to be a surprise, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Jo, but Carlos is my friend, and he really wants to know, so I gotta find out for him. If it meant that much to you, then I won't look, OK?"

"OK," Jo smiled "but I really can't stand sitting here any longer," she looked around at Kendall hopefully, and he nodded.

"Yeah, me neither, let's go," he smiled, standing, and offering Jo his hand, pulling her up. They made their way over to the road, and Kendall flagged a taxi, Jo bouncing excitedly on her toes beside him. She flung herself into the taxi as Kendall held the door open for her, he chuckled to himself, getting in beside her and giving the driver the address.

They arrived at the hospital moments later, and Kendall held the door open for Jo, who all but bounded along the linoleum floor, nearly crashing into the front desk as she checked them in for their appointment. Kendall watched from the waiting area as the nurse looked through her files. Suddenly, Jo put her hands over her mouth, turning away from the desk. Kendall sat up a little straighter in his chair as she approached him.

"What?" he asked in alarm, his heart beginning to race as he caught the shocked expression on her face. Jo opened her mouth to speak, but she could get nothing out before she burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. "What are you laughing about?" he asked.

"I—it's 9 o'clock," she laughed "we're an h—hour early!" Jo's laughter was contagious, and Kendall found himself chuckling as well.

"Oh, seriously?" Kendall chuckled. "Well, what are we gonna go?"

"Um," Jo tapped her fingers together on her lap, thinking. "I don't know," Kendall looked down at his feet, unable to hide the smile from his face; they had been so excited, that they'd arrived a whole _hour_ early! He looked over to Jo, who was on her phone, presumably texting Camille or one of the others, telling them about their blunder. Kendall pulled out his phone, hesitating as he decided to call the others. He dialled the first number that was in his contacts; Carlos, and hoped that they were all together.

Carlos pulled the pillows off the orange couch, yanked knives and forks out of the cutlery drawer, threw dirty underwear out of the hamper, frantically searching for his phone, which had been ringing for the past ten minutes.

"Carlos?" Logan asked, appearing in the hallway behind Carlos.

"What, what?" he demanded nervously, looking up briefly before returning to his frantic search.

"Is there any reason my head now has your UNDERWEAR ON IT?" he raised his voice to a frustrated yell, tearing Carlos' boxers from his head, scrunching them up, and throwing them at the other boy.

"Sorry, Logan!" Carlos called, hauling himself up the swirly slide, letting out a frustrated grunt as he pulled himself out at the top "I'm looking for my cell phone! Ah hah!" he yelled triumphantly, holding up a phone and pressing it to his ear, "Hello? Kendall? Hello!"

"Uh, Carlos?" James called, standing beside Logan on the ground "that's my phone, yours is in the bathroom, where you left it,"

"Oh!" Carlos exclaimed, throwing himself back down the swirly slide and landing face first on the ground. He blew out a quick breath as he stood up, and ran to the bathroom "Thanks, James!"

"No prob," James replied, "who's calling you?"

"Kendall!" Carlos yelled from the bathroom, and James and Logan ran to meet Carlos, who put the other boy on speaker.

"What is it? What happened?" James asked excitedly.

"Did you find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Carlos asked, practically bouncing on his toes.

"No—" Kendall managed to reply in between his friends' words.

"Is something wrong?" Logan asked seriously.

"No!" Kendall chuckled at Logan's paranoia.

"Then what're you callin' for? Shouldn't you be in the hospital right now?" James asked.

"We're an hour early," Kendall confessed.

"What? Seriously?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, it's only 9," he chuckled as James burst into noisy laughter.

"You idiot!" James laughed "come back here!"

"Nah, it's OK, we'll just hang here, Jo's gone to get tea, so I'll see you guys when we get back," They bid goodbye to each other, and Logan chucked as Carlos hung up the phone.

"He's pathetic," Logan smiled.

"He really is," James agreed, and Carlos nodded sheepishly.

Jo appeared moments later, two hot paper cups in her hands, and she handed one to Kendall as she sat down.

"How long's it been?" she asked, and Kendall checked his watch, his mood lifting slightly "half an hour," he smiled, but it quickly faded as yet another nurse walked past and stared at them. It wasn't a disbelieving or shocked stare that he was used to getting from fans, this stare made his blood boil; this was a scrutinizing stare, like she was judging them. The rational part of Kendall's brain told him it was because he and Jo had been sitting there for half an hour now, and they hadn't left, but the passionate, stubborn and driven part of him told him that it was because they were 18 years of age and were awaiting a sonogram. He was being stupid, he knew that, and something told him that is was because of all this baby drama, but all he wanted at that moment was to get into the doctor's office and get out, get away from all the glares and judgemental looks that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

"Josephine Taylor?" the familiar voice of Jackie called what felt like moments later, and Kendall stood, helping Jo to her feet and leading her up the hallway, following Jackie, who was hurrying along in front of them. She stopped by the familiar room at the end of the hall, and let the couple in.

"Good morning, Jo, Kendall," Doctor Harris said cheerfully, shaking both of their hands "how are you both doing?"

"Uh, good," Kendall answered quietly, he still wasn't used to the doctor, and he was treading carefully.

"Good, good," Doctor Harris gave a toothy grin "Jo, have you been feeling any movements lately?"

"Yes!" Jo replied excitedly "I felt some a couple of days ago, and some at night too! They kept me up, but—"

"I think he gets it," Kendall chuckled, resting a hand on Jo's arm to calm her down.

"Excellent, now, Jo, why don't you go and put this on," he handed her a blue hospital gown "and we can get started." Jo nodded, taking the garment from the doctor and placing a quick kiss on Kendall's cheek before heading behind the screen to change.

"We'll be able to know what gender it is today, right?" Kendall burst out after a few moments "Sorry," he muttered, embarrassed.

"It's perfectly fine, Kendall," the doctor smiled "and, yes, you will, do you want to know?"

"Well, no, but my friend does, and –"

"Oh! That's right!" Doctor Harris remembered "I'll be sure to write it down for him,"

"Thanks, doc," Kendall smiled as Jo appeared, and he helped her up onto the table as the doctor set up his apparatus, warning her of the cold gel again. She let out an instinctive gasp as the ice like substance was spread over her belly. Kendall felt his hand tingle with Jo's tight grip as his baby appeared on the screen again, and he felt pointless tears prickle his eyes, but he didn't wipe them away.

"Look!" Jo squeaked "You can kinda see a face!"

"What?" Kendall asked "No you can't, you're hallucinating!"

"Am not! Look!" Jo persisted, her pout returning.

"OK," Kendall smiled, stroking her hand and squinting at the image on the screen; if he used his imagination, he could just make out what could be a face, He looked over at Doctor Harris, who was sealing an envelope tightly shut.

"Here you go, son," he said, handing Kendall the envelope, nodding towards Jo, who cleaned the gel off her belly before jumping off the table and going to get changed "There's your baby's gender, be sure to tell your friend that the baby's perfectly healthy."

"Thank you, Doctor Harris," Kendall smiled, shaking the man's hand, and heading out of the office, Jo behind him. Jo made the next appointment while Kendall flagged a taxi, thinking. _I could just take a quick look,_ he thought _and then reseal the envelope before Jo gets back_. He was just about to do this however, when Jo appeared beside him, smiling. She told him the next date of the appointment, in two months' time, and they hopped in the taxi, Kendall staring down at the envelope on his lap, and fighting the urge to open it.


	23. Chapter 23: 2 months

**A/N: Here we go, peoples! Updating from my iPhone! Exciting! Anyway, this chapter is slipped forwards towhere Jo is 7 months'pregnant :)**

**Chapter 23: "2 months"**

2 months. It rattled around in Jo's mind, was all she could think about; it had been 2 months since the last appointment, it was 2 months until her baby was born, and 2 months until, if she was lucky, she saw Kendall again.

It was cold, mid-October, and Jo was sitting on the couch, warming her hands on a mug of tea and staring absentmindedly at some reality rubbish on the TV. She was home alone; Mama Knight had taken Katie out for the day, and the boys were at work, so Jo sat around the house, bored, wondering whether to call up the girls. She opened her phone, but thought better of it as she started to dial Camille's number; no one would want to be around her at the moment. They all tried their best to be pleasant, but Jo could tell they wanted nothing to do with her while she was in the emotional wreck that came with being 7 months pregnant. They were polite enough, but Jo could almost see them breathe a sigh of relieve when they could excuse themselves from her presence and take a break. Kendall seemed to be the only one who wasn't skating on thin ice with her at the moment, and if she could have anyone to talk to right now, it would be him.

Practice had finished, and the boys were all seated in Gustavo's silent office, Gustavo's chair facing the wall as they watched the larger man's back.

"Dogs," he said, swivelling his chair to face them, and they all flinched out of instinct. "I have an announcement," the boys leaned forward, and Carlos' eyes flicked expectantly to Kelly, who shook her head, smiling slightly. "It's been a while since you've done any concerts, because you've been busy with family issues," he stared at Kendall, who smiled "so, Griffin has decided to send you on another Big Time Tour!" the boys all began to laugh and cheer, and Gustavo slammed his hand on the table, "Quiet! Now, you've been practicing your butts off these past few weeks for concerts that never came," he looked to Kendall again "so, we've decided that you don't need any extra tour preparations, and that you'll be leaving at 9 am tomorrow morning!" the other guys burst into excited chatter, but Kendall remained silent as his heart dropped into his stomach.

"Something wrong?" Gustavo demanded, noticing Kendall's silence, and Kendall looked down and focused on his fingers

"How long will we be gone?" he finally asked, glancing up.

"2 months, you'll tour Sacramento, Phoenix, Santa Fe, Denver, Atlanta, Washington, chicago, las Vegas, and then finish in LA."

"2 months?" Kendall repeated; he knew he was being stupid, he knew the tour obviously wouldn't last a few days, but he felt his heart drop anyway; his and Jo's last appointment before the baby was due was at the end of the week. Suddenly, realization hit him like a ton of bricks; in 2 months' time, he could have his own baby, and he could still be on your!

"Gustavo!" Kendall said urgently, snapping out of his shocked trance. "We'll be back exactly after 2 months, right?"

"Kendall, Christmas isn't till the end of December, buddy," James said, fixing his hair in the reflection of the window.

"No!" Kendall said "The baby's due in December, and I don't know when!" he turned to Gustavo and Kelly "I can't miss it!"

"Don't worry, Kendall," Kelly said gently "You'll be home in time,"

"Yeah, what she said," Gustavo grunted "now go home, and PRACTICE!" they left the studio in silence, and didn't speak until they were all seated in Mama Knight's rental car, and were on their way back to the Palm Woods.

"2 months," Kendall repeated numbly as Logan pulled the car into the Palm Woods parking lot, and they sat there for a while.

"You won't miss the birth, Kendall," James said bracingly "we won't let that happen."

"But what if I do?" Kendall pressed, he couldn't shake the worry that was clawing at his heart, threatening to devour him.

"You won't, man," Carlos assured "but we'd better get inside so you can tell Jo."

**A/N: Are you guys pumped for the next chapter? I am! Sorry I didn't respond to any reviews this time around, I am reading them, though, and thank you all so much for your awesome feedback, I love you all!**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses, (if you know what what's from I'll love you forever!) Laura xx**


	24. Chapter 24: A Normal Teenager

**A/N: Hey there, guys, this mobile updating thing is so cool, it means I have more interesting things to say in my authors notes, like I'm on the bust for school at the moment :) anyway, because this is on my phone, I haven't spell checked it (alwaysthinking101 :P) **

**REVIEWS: Thank you all so much for your lovely feedback about the tour, you can all thank GhostGirlMD for that, i have borrowed her excellent idea, if you want to read a better version of the tour idea, go and read Big Time Baby (sorry if that's not right) and Big Time Family by GhostGirlMD.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own :( **

**Chapter 24: A Normal Teenager**

Kendall and the guys made their way into the apartment to find Mama Knight folding some washing at the kitchen table. Kendall hushed the guys and ran up to his mother, putting his hands around her shoulders,

"Guess what?" he asked, smiling.

"What?"

"We're going on another national tour!" Carlos burst out excitedly.

"Oh, boys! How exciting! Kendall, honey, let me go and I'll go book us dinner."

"Dinner?" Carlos exclaimed, his excitement only rising.

"Can we invite the girls?" Logan asked.

"Of course, honey," Mrs Knight said as Kendall stood to let her go.

"Where's Jo, Mom?"

"In your room, I think she's taking a nap." Mrs Knight put a finger to her lips as she held her phone up to her ear, and began to make reservations. Kendall made his way to the door, leaning on the doorframe and watching his girlfriend sleep, she was so beautiful, it seemed like a sin to wake her up.

"I can see you," Jo muttered, and Kendall froze; he can't have been that noisy.

"You're not supposed to have eyes in the back of your head until we actually have a child to look out for," Kendall retorted mischievously, heading over to the bed, and leaping in beside her.

"So why did you wake me up?" Jo asked, rolling over to look up at Kendall, who was sitting higher than she was.

"Oh, no reason really," and Jo lay back down "just that we're going on tour!"

"Oh, Kendall!" Jo cried, sitting bold upright "That's great! For how long?"

"Two months," Kendall smiled.

"Oh," Jo said flatly "That's great,"

"Yeah, so go get ready, cause we're going out for dinner,"

"Yeah," Jo said numbly "OK," she got out of the bed and left the room, leaving Kendall sitting alone, wondering what he'd done wrong.

Jo let herself into the bathroom that adjoined Kendall's bedroom, putting her clothes onto the toilet seat. He shivered slightly as she turned the fan on, and began to undress. She slipped into the shower, letting the water rush through her hair, slide down her back and fall onto her round belly. Jo rubbed the rose scented soap Kendall had given her "just because" all over her body, and stood against the shower wall, leaning her head back and clothing her eyes. In 2 more months this would al be over, she would stop looking like she swallows a basketball, she'd stop crying or yelling at random intervals, and she'd be able to eat without wanting to vomit. Sure, she wanted to have more kids in the future, but it would be when she was older, and her stomach wouldn't be as wide as she was tall.

Jo turned off the water and stepped out into the bathroom, toweling herself dry, throwing on her underwear and running a comb through her hair. She threw on a baby blue maternity sleeveless shirt, her anniversary locket, and a white above the knee skirt with white flats. If you didn't look at her face, she looked like a perfectly normal mother- to-be, heading out for a date night with her husband. Jo removed her hands from her face; she wasn't a normal mother-to-be, she wasn't even a normal teenager! She was famous; she couldn't step outside without someone knowing her, taking her picture or asking her for an autograph. She wasn't safe around Kendall either, ever since Big Time Rush's first headlining tour, Kendall was just as exposed as Jo was. Sometimes she thought back to when she was in North Carolina, and she wondered what life would be like for her if she was back home now. She would've been kicked out of school, probably been sent to live with her mother, away from her baby's father. An image suddenly appeared in Jo's mind; she was at the airport, her suitcase in her hand as she waved goodbye to her baby's father. Tears blurred her eyes as she waved, and she wipes them away hastily to reveal the father of her baby, who materialized into Kendall. Tears formed in her eyes again as her mother dragged her out of the airport. Jo sighed as she brought herself back to earth, lifting up her shirt to reveal the round bell that was so unnatural to her, and so wonderful at the same time. She felt the baby move, and placed her hand on her stomach, unable to stop smiling. There was a gentle knock at the door,

"Hey, are you ready?" Logan smiled at Jo, who hastily pulled down her shirt and blushed, nervously pushing a hair behind her ear. "Don't worry," he said gently "we're family," he smiled again "you ready to go?" he asked again.

"Yeah, just give me a sec," Logan nodded, shutting the door behind him. Jo pulled her coat on, buttoning it all the way, and heading into the living doom, where Katie, James, Logan, Carlos, Mrs Knight and Kendall were talking quietly. Suddenly, without any warning, James burst into a fit of giggles,

"What?" Kendall asked, and James continued to laugh as Carlos joined in, pointing towards Jo.

"You look like a stripper," he pointed to Jo's trench coat, which was long enough so that it covered her entire outfit, and fell to her knee.

"Pretty hard to be a stripper when you're pregnant," Carlos smiled,and James spat the water he was drinking everywhere.

"Let's go," Kendall muttered, taking Jo's arm and heading towards the door.

"Oh, come on, Kendall," Jo said, undoing the fist few buttons of her coat. "It's funny,"

"Whatever," Kendall pouted, leading the way to the elevators as James, Carlos and Katie giggled and smirked behind him.

**A/N: Did this chapter seem really short to you? It did for me, just as I pasted it. Anyway, I know Jo didn't really get upset in this chapter, but I already have chapter 25 written so it will most definitely have some Jo angst :) **


	25. Chapter 25: The Baby Hormones

**A/N: Hey there guys, I'm on the school bus again :) Oh my gosh guess what? Big Time Move AND Rags are being released in Australia soon! And it's officially Carlos' birthday here, he turns 23 :'( *sniff* they're growing up so fast *sniff* and Nickelodeon replied to my tweet :) anyways, have a new chapter :)**

**Chapter 25: The Baby Hormones**

They met Stephanie, Camille and Lucy at the restaurant, and Kendal helped Jo into her chair, much to her disgust,

"I'm pregnant, not useless!" she told Kendall, who smiled and sat down opposite her and talking to Logan, who was beside him.

"I feel so pathetic," Jo sighed to Camille "and I've still got 2 more months!"

"Hey, be grateful you can still tie your shoes!" Stephanie called from beside Camille "My mom said when she was pregnant with me, it took her and dad ten minutes to put her shoes on every morning!" Jo chuckled, picking at the bread roll on a dinner plate beside her.

"Yeah, we'll, give me a few weeks and I won't be able to do that either!" she leaned back, putting her hands on her belly as Camille, Lucy and Stephanie gasped.

"Screw it," Jo smiled; at that moment, as she looked around at the guys, her best friends and Kendall's family, her mins was completely rid of all fears or worries.

"Jo," Carlos said across the table, nodding to her stomach where her jacket had fallen back.

"Don't worry, Carlos," she said, her eyes flicking to Kendall as Kendall looked up from his conversation. unsure "there's not much point in hiding it, now, it'll only get harder from here. Besides, it's not like there's anybody here," Kendall still looked unsure as their meals arrived, but turned to his burger regardless, and Jo giggles.

"What?" he asked, stabbing a couple of chips with his fork.

"Nothing," she smiled, "it's just that we're at one of the nicest restaurant's in town, and you're eating a burger," she let out another giggle as Mrs Knight shook her head disapprovingly, but smiling all the same.

"It's got aioli with it," he held up the creamy substance in the palm sized dish that sat by his plate "It's-" suddenly, Kendall sat bolt upright, twisting in his chair, looking around, and reminding Jo inescapably of a meerkat. "What was that?"

"What?" Jo asked as he continued to whip around in his seat, drawing the attention of James, Carlos, Logan and Katie, who looked at him like he was nuts.

"It was a flash, didn't you see it?" Jo shook her head and Kendall huffed.

"I bet it was the paparazzi, but how would they know we were here, none of us said anything-" he was on his own tangent now, like he always did when he was trying to work something out, the others could do nothing but stay silent and nod. Suddenly, he stopped his rambling and gasped, turning, eyes wide, to Jo. "What if they saw you! I mean, your jacket's open and everything-!"

"Kendall, honey," Jo placed her hand on his over the table "It was nothing, just relax,"

"So, what time are you guys leaving tomorrow?" Mrs Knight asked, changing the subject smoothly.

"First thing," Logan replied "Early as we can," Jo's heart sank, each word puncturing it like a gunshot. She knew it was just the hormones, that she was beingstupid, but she wanted to kill Kendall at that moment.

"When were you planning on telling me?" her voice came out strangled as she yanked her hand off his, and Kendall looked at her, concerned, but also affronted. The other boys were confused at Jo's outburst, and although Camille, Lucy and Stephanie were more understanding of her shock, they still mirrored the unsure looks of their boyfriends. She shook her head, shoving her chair away from the table, and got up, not looking up as she ran to the bathroom.

"Jo!" Kendall stood, calling through the restaurant, he made to follow her, but Mrs Knight shook her head.

"Just leave her, honey," she said gently.

.

Jo didn't stop running until she locked the toilet stall door shut behind her. She knew she was being ridiculous, and had just made a total fool of herself in the middle of the restaurant, but she didn't care. Maybe it was the hormones talking, but she had a pulsing anger at Kendall rushing through her at that moment; he had neglected to tell her that he was leaving her as soon as he awoke the very next morning! Suddenly, her anger dissolved into helplessness and self pity; he was leaving her now, when she needed him most! Well, that wasn't entirely true, she was only seven months pregnant, and he'd promised he'd back in time for the nine month mark, but she _wanted _him! In the morning he and the boys we're just going to pack up and leave her! A sudden thought occurred to her at that moment; she was being selfish, so selfish in fact, that she was furious with herself for thinking that way. But she wasn't just thinking about herself, was she? She was thinking about the baby inside her, too. Her stomach convulsed at this thought, and she dabbed her eyes as more tears continued to fall. This was ridiculous! She wasn't the only one whose boyfriend was leaving for two months on a national tour, yet she was the one who was acting like a total fool! Because she was the one who was pregnant; the thought echoed in her mind as Jo unlocked the stall and went to look at her reflection in the mirror.

"God," she muttered, looking at her limp hair and her attempt at make up that was now running and smudged everywhere; had she really let herself go out looking like that? She looked plain awful, and the tear stains around her eyes and on her cheeks weren't helping! She felt terrible; drained from her crying and emotionally exhausted, but what scared her most was the burning anger that bubbled inside her. She'd never been this angry at him before, and she figured it had something to do with the baby hormones, but she couldn't shake the feeling of anger and betrayal that coursed through her as she thought of Kendall, the way he was totally oblivious to the way she was feeling about this whole tour! She couldn't go back, couldn't face him and calmly explain why she's snapped at him and then run away, she needed to cool off, and decided that sleep would be the best option. She pulled her phone from her jacket pocket, and shot a quick text to Camille, _"Can I bunk with u and Stephie tonight?"_ she received a reply within the minute.

_"Of course :) u coming back out?"_ Jo snapped her phone shut and slipped out of the bathroom, ducking past a waiter and heading out the back door of the restaurant. Jo ran around to the front of the building, her dinner sloshing about uncomfortably in her stomach, and flagged a taxi. She swallowed down the lump in her throat as she told the driver where to take her, and closed her eyes in the back seat, focusing on her breathing.

Within minutes, she was back at the Palm Woods, and was searching frantically in her pockets for the key that Camille had given to her when they'd first moved in together, after Camille's dad had gone home on business. That seemed like years ago now, back when everything was fine. Jo shook her head to clear it as she let herself into the apartment and settled herself down on the couch, her hands resting on her baby.

**A/N: Well, I hope that was angsty enough for you all, but I do have a question to pose to you all; this story has a few more chapters left (don't hold me to that, because you never know how much I'll write :P) but I was wondering if you guys wanted a sequel, I plan to write an epilogue, so a few years away from the end of mystory, but if I were to post a sequel, it would be like what happened in between the end and the epilogue, so would you guys be interested? I'm gonna write it anyway, but do you want me to post it?**

**Please leave your opinion in a**** review xx**

P.S This chapter is so frustrating for me because I updated this morning and it stuffed up, so I had to go to school, and now it's 5.30pm and I have just made it work! So I am not going to make this A/N bold because it will probably fudge up the entire thing, and my first note says I'm on the bus, but now I'mnon the 5.00 bus and I'm not changing it! Grr!


	26. Chapter 26: I wanna say it's nothing

**A/N: What's going on my lovelies? One quick thing before I post; I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter so did you guys read it? , Because I know I took it down and fixed it, but it's up now, so if you haven't read it, please do, and at the bottom there's a quick question regarding a sequel, so please be sure to leave your opinion on that :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR :'(**

**Chapter 26: "I wanna say it's nothing" (Goodbye)**

Camille, Lucy and Stephanie let themselves into Camille's apartment a few hours later to find Jo in a restless sleep on the couch. Lucy took the armchair beside the couch, and Camille sat at Jo's feet, reaching over to shake her hand gently.

"Josie, come on, you need to talk to us, Jo?" she awoke with a start and sat up, sighing as she rested her head on the back of the couch. "What happened back there?" Camille asked as Stephanie appeared with two mugs of tea in her hands, handing them to Camille, who thanked her quietly, and Jo who smiled slightly. Stephanie dragged the arm chair around in front of the couch and sat, warming her hands on her own mug of tea. Jo sighed,

"I wanna say its nothing, but it's not; I guess it's just that-" she hesitated, tears forming in her eyes "why do they have to leave tomorrow?"

"Why not?" Lucy asked "It's not like it's due tomorrow," Camille rolled her eyes as Jo sniffled.

"Don't worry, honey," she murmured to Jo, putting a hand on hers.

"Jo's last appointment is tomorrow," Stephanie explained, lowering her voice "and he won't be there."

"I'm sure he's sorry," Lucy attempted to comfort the blonde, laying an awkward had on her shoulder.

"But he's not!" Jo protested, her voice shaking "I don't even think he cares!"

"Jo, he could've just forgotten, this tour's a big thing for him, maybe it just slipped his mind," Camille said, immediately regretting it as Jo's eyes filled with tears and she put her head on her lap and sobbed. "Oh, god, that's not what I meant, I'm sorry!"

"It's OK-"

"No, it's not!" Camille cried dramatically.

"Camille," Lucy snapped. "Jo, you're just overreacting because of the hormones, OK? He _will_ be back,"

"Yeah, in 2 months time!" Jo cried. "What if-" her voice dropped to a terrified and small murmur "what if he misses the birth?"

"Jo," Stephanie breathed, shocked "why would you think that? He wouldn't miss the birth of his own baby, not for all the tours in the world!"

"Steph's right, Jo," Stephanie shot Lucy a look, and Lucy shrugged; she had refused to call her Stephie like the other two, and Stephanie had hated the name Steph, so the two were skating on thin ice at the moment. Lucy shrugged off the look and continued speaking to Jo. "There's no way he'd pick performing over his family,"

"But he's got the rest of the band to think of, too," Jo persisted.

"They'll more than understand!" Camille said "I know Logan wouldn't be able to live with himself if he was the one in between Kendall and his family, and I'm sure the other guys feel the same. I know Gustavo and Griffin can be pretty heartless, but even _they'll_ make an exception for this, you'll see,"

"Thanks, Cami," Jo gave a small smile "I think I'm gonna go to bed," she stood, setting her half drunk mug of tea down on the table, and made her way to take off her makeup. "Oh, Jo!" Camille called, and she turned at the bathroom door "Are you coming to see the guys off tomorrow?" Jo paused for a moment, before shaking her head and slipping into the bathroom.

Jo awoke on the couch the following morning to hear Lucy, Camille and Stephanie bustling around noisily. She sat up and made her way over to the counter, where Stephanie was tossing dishes into the dishwasher.

"Morning," she said quietly, and Stephanie turned, a smile playing on her lips.

"Hey," she said cheerfully "how are you feeling?"

"Good, I'm still not going though," she decided.

"Alright," Stephanie relented "I'll tell the girls," she turned away, but paused and turned back "I think we're ready to leave, will you be OK to stay here?" Jo sighed, nodding,

"Yeah, thanks," Stephanie smiled, bidding Jo goodbye, and the others did the same, heading out and leaving Jo on her own. She sighed; she shouldn't feel abandoned; it had been her decision to stay behind, but she could help feeling lonely.

"Are you sure she's not coming?" Kendall asked Stephanie for the third time, embracing Katie in his arms.

"She might make it," Stephanie tried, smiling "she wasn't feeling too good when we left, but she might be a bit better now," Stephanie looked away; she hated lying, especially to her friends; her parents had always told her honesty was the best policy, and that no matter how much it hurt, you had to tell the truth. Her father had had an affair with one of his coworkers, leading to his divorce with Stephanie's mother, and the woman had always told her daughter, that it wasn't that just because he lied to her, it was because he'd lied for so long.

"Can we wait a little longer?" Kendall asked Gustavo, who looked to Kelly, shrugging. Kendall smiled as Logan pecked Camille's cheek, James played with Lucy's fingers, whispering to her, and Carlos pushed Stephanie's hair from her face, taking some in his fingers and twirling it.

"Promise me you'll call? And text?" Mrs Knight asked her son, gazing up at him tearfully, and Kendall blushed,

"_Mom_," he said, looking around at the others, who were chuckling "we're only gonna be gone for 2 months, it's not that long!" he dropped his voice so that only his mother could hear, "Will you call if anything happens? Not text?"

"Oh, honey! Of course!" tears formed in Mrs Knight's eyes as she looked up at the concern lining her young son's wasn't fair; someone his and Jo's age shouldn't have to deal with this, they had both gone through so much over the past few months, and yet they were still carrying on with everything, which made her so proud.

"Uh," Gustavo cleared his throat awkwardly, "we've gotta go," Kendall and his mother turned around to see that he, Kelly and the boys were all standing at the entrance to the departure terminal. Kendall turned his mother, bending down to hug her, tears forming in his eyes for what felt like the billionth time.

"I love you, mom," he whispered into her hair, and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, honey, and I'm so proud of you." and he knew she wasn't just talking about the tour.

**A/N: Is it just me, or do all these chapters feel like they could end this story? By the way, excuse the grammar or spelling errors, the spell check on this thing has a mind of its own, so if anything sounds odd or out of the ordinary, it probably is, so if you could just put any queries in a review, I'll tell you what they're supposed to say :) **

**Laura xox**


	27. Chapter 27: Paranoia

**A/N: Hey, there :) OK, so here's the next chapter of Big Time Chafe, it's a little short I know, but hopefully I'll have a double update in a sec, with lots of angst from the boys and maybe a little for Jo? It may even be the birth chapter, you never know :) Also, I know I haven't been responding to reviews all that often, so I'm sorry about that, but I do read all your comments, so thankyou so much for your beautiful reviews, I love you all! **

**Disclaimer; Don't own :'(**

**Chapter 27: Paranoia**

Kendall lay in his bunk on the tour bus, listening to the growl of the engine, and the rumble of James, Carlos and Logan's snores. He couldn't sleep; every time he closed his eyes, he gave a start and had to open them again. He saw the same thing every time; he saw Jo sitting the hospital bed, her stomach exposed and her hospital gown rolled up. She was looking around the hospital room nervously and wringing her hands. The doctor made his way into the room at that point, avoiding Jo's anxious gaze as he returned to his desk, sitting down and clasping his hands on the table.

_"I haven't felt any movement lately," Jo said in a small voice._

_"I know," the doctor said gently "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your baby hasn't moved because," he sighed "the baby has passed," silence filled the room as Jo stared numbly at her stomach that no longer held life._

_"Passed?" she whispered tearily, and the doctor nodded solemnly,_

_"Would you like me to call Kendall, was it?" _

_"Uh, no," Jo replied, snapping out of her trance "Call his mother," she handed the doctor a piece of paper with Mrs Knight's number on it "I'll tell Kendall when he gets back, he's on tour at the moment," _

Kendall snapped his eyes open, letting out a yelp as he sat bolt upright in his bed and hitting his head on the bottom of James's bunk.

"Ah!" he let out, and he groaned as he rolled off his bunk and stumbled through the darkness into the lounge. He collapsed into the couch, taking in a deep breath,

"It was just a dream," he told himself, and he leapt as his phone vibrated on the table in front of him. "She wouldn't text it to me, would she?" he asked himself.

"Kendall?" he looked up to see Carlos standing in the doorway, James and Logan beside him.

"Oh, hey, guys," Kendall looked up "did I wake you up?"

"Uh, kinda," James said "are you OK?"

"Yeah," Kendall said dismissively, jumping slightly as his phone vibrated again.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Logan asked.

"Uh," Kendall hesitated "you could get it?" Logan looked uncertainly at the others, who shrugged, before walking over to pick up Kendall's phone and reading the text.

"Who is it?" Kendall looked up from the couch at Logan uncertainly, who stood over him.

"It's Jo," Kendall's heart skipped a beat

"What did she say?" he asked shakily as Logan reread the text.

"She said that she felt the baby move again today," Kendall let out a relieved breath.

"Kendall?" Carlos asked hesitantly "Did you have a nightmare?"

"What? No, buddy," Kendall tried to smile, but he hesitated "it was a bad dream,"

"You wanna talk about it, buddy?" James asked, moving to sit beside Kendall.

"Why were you so relieved when Jo said she felt the baby move?" Logan asked. Kendall knew it was no use lying to Logan, telling him that he wasn't relieved, that he hadn't been nervous; Logan was worried, so were the others, Kendall realized as he looked around at the nervous and concerned looks that were carved into his friends' faces. He took a deep breath and swallowed hesitantly,

"In my dream, Jo was in the hospital, at her appointment, and the doctor came into the room and told her that," his voice cracked and James patted his leg encouragingly "that we'd lost our baby," he paused as Carlos let out a shocked, strangled gasp that came out as a squeak. "So he said that he'd call and tell me, but Jo said not to, because I was on tour." he sighed. "Stupid, huh?"

"It's not stupid, Kendall," Logan smiled "it was just a bad dream, we all have them, and there's you're proof that it was just a dream right there," Logan held up the phone, showing Kendall the text,

'_Felt the baby move again! Can't wait till it's born :D wish u were here xox'_

"Logan's right, buddy," James said bracingly "You got your proof that, not only does your girlfriend not hate you, but that your baby's alive as well,"

"But for how long?" Kendall asked "What if she loses it right before its born, or if it's born and I miss it, and it dies, so I never see it?"

"Kendall, there are a million possibilities," Carlos told him "but we just gotta live in the now, because in the now, your baby's alive and healthy, just waiting to be born! And we just gotta wait too,"

**A/N: So, there was a little bit of Kendall angst there, but there'll be quite a bit more in the next chapter :) **

**P.S I think I might have tonsilitis :'(**


	28. Chapter 28: This Pain

**A/N: *drumroll* Here it is my dears! The next part of my double update! YAY! :D Now, this is super long, to make up for the last chapter that was super short :) Also, this chapter is named for part of a famous quote, I shall leave the entire thing at the bottom, and see if you can guess who said it :)**

**Disclaimer: It's getting depressing writing that I don't own BTR :'(**

**Chapter 28: This pain is part of being human**

"Are we there yet?" Carlos asked for the umpteenth time. They were on the tour bus, heading down a straight, boring, empty road, with nothing to look at but the straight, boring empty horizon.

"Carlos, you've asked that ten times already!" Logan said shortly.

"We're a couple miles away, buddy," James smiled, and Carlos turned to look out the window, leaning forward in his seat to look in front of the bus.

"Why can't we see the sign yet?" he whined, turning to Kendall, who was staring gloomily out his own window on the other side of the bus.

"You see anything, Kendall?" Carlos asked a silent Kendall, who was staring out the window, gazing out at the bleak sky, his mind wandering.

"Kendall?" James asked, turning to face his friend.

"What?" he asked numbly, looking up.

"Whatcha thinking about, man?" Logan asked.

"Just thinkin'," he trailed off and looked up at Logan,"she hasn't called,"

"Kendall, you've gotta stop thinking about her," Logan said gently.

"She wasn't well," Carlos replied.

"No she wasn't, she would have told me if she was sick, she's just mad,"

"Mad?" Carlos repeated.

"Yeah, she still is," Kendall shook his head "she hates me, and I don't even know why! And I never told her I was sorry!"

"Kendall-" Logan tried.

"What kind of boyfriend am I?" Kendall asked shakily "what kind of _father_ am I?"

"What are you talking about?" James asked bracingly "you're gonna be a great father!"

"No, I'm not, James!" Kendall pressed "What kind of father isn't there for all the doctor's appointments? They say the next two months are the most important ones, and I'm gonna miss them, all because I'm on a stupid tour!"

"Kendall, you're not a bad father because you miss one appointment, you're working! Most dads your age don't even work at all! They finish school and find that they can't support their families, so they just leave them behind."

"But, I'm not working Logan!" Kendall cried in anguish "I'm prancing around on stage for a bunch of annoying screaming girls-"

"How can you _say_ that?" James yelled "I thought you loved performing on stage, I thought you loved our fans!"

"I do, James, don't be stupid!" Kendall retorted "I just wanna be with my own girl while she's getting to see our baby!"

"Kendall," Logan's voice began to rise "you can't think you're the only one who's missing his girlfriend, OK? We all are!"

"But he's got a baby, too!" Carlos defended.

"No, he doesn't!" James snapped scathingly "All he's got's a girlfriend who looks like she's swallowed a balloon-"

"Take that back!" Kendall shouted.

"_You_ take back what you said about our job!" James returned.

"Guys-" Logan began.

"This is all _your_ fault!" James yelled, rounding on Logan "If you hadn't mentioned working in the first place-"

"ENOUGH!" Carlos exploded suddenly "I'm sick and _tired_ of you guys attacking each other about this!"

"Carlos, don't be stupid-" Logan began.

"I'm not being stupid, Logan, you are!" Carlos pressed on as Logan opened his mouth to protest "You and your stupid logic, Kendall's obviously not gonna fit into your 'average teen dad' folder!" he air quoted the words mockingly before whipping around to address James "And _you_! Of _course_ Kendall cares about touring and the fans, how could you even think that he doesn't?!"

"Hey!" James exclaimed, offended.

"But, he's got a _little_ bit more on his mind than we do!"

"So, you're siding with-"

"No, James, I'm not 'siding' with anyone!" Carlos snapped "Kendall, " he resigned his voice to an empathetic swell " I know you've got a baby on the way, and you're nervous, but seriously," his angry tone returned "you've still got a couple days to go, OK? So can you just _focus_?"

"How can you say that?" Kendall cried "You don't even know what it's like!"

"No, I don't, Kendall," Carlos retorted "and I don't plan to any time soon-"

"You take that back!" Kendall yelled.

"No!" Logan put in "Don't you dare, Carlos!"

"You stay out of this!" Kendall snapped.

"No way!" Logan returned "I'm sick of hearing you whine about how much you wanna see Jo, you've been at it all tour, just give it a rest!"

"What are you talking about?" James shouted "It's not just on tour, for the past 9 months, all it's been from him is 'baby this, baby that'! Who cares, Kendall?"

"How could you say that?" Kendall screamed "Take it back!"

"No way!" James snapped.

"That was way out of line!" Carlos yelled.

"Take it back!" Kendall thundered, leaping on James , Carlos and Logan in hot pursuit. James was slammed into the glass table, shattering it as he felt someone punch his jaw, and someone's knee in his abdomen. It was impossible to tell who was hurting who, and so they just punched and kicked any inch of skin they came into contact with, throwing shouts and insults all around the tour bus.

"DOGS!" came a thunderous shout, that closely resembled a whip crack that had been amplified one hundred fold. Kendall felt a huge pair of hands grip his shoulders roughly, yanking him from the fray and dumping him on the ground again, where he watched Freight Train do the same with James, Carlos and Logan, who hung limp like rag dolls as he lifted them. "Enough fighting!" Gustavo snapped from the front door of the bus, causing all four boys to leap a foot in the air and whip around to face their furious manager. "This is your _last_ show, so get in there, give 'em all you've got, and then _get_ _out_!" he thundered after the boys as they made their way around the back of the building and in through the backstage door.

They traipsed to their dressing room in a guilty but tense silence, changing quickly and heading backstage to warm up. There was a silent agreement between the boys in that moment; they would forget about their fight for now, they would be civil and polite to each other while they were in the venue, and they would give the fans what they came for. Kendall checked his phone for a message from Jo before Gustavo snatched it from him and handed it to Kelly, who put it with the others.

"20 seconds," Gustavo warned, putting on his headphones as the boys put on their in-ear monitors and turned on their microphones, Logan, Kendall and Carlos adjusting theirs slightly, while James flattened his hair around his, checking it in the mirror before joining the others at the side of the stage. Kendall's stomach lurched unexpectedly, and for a moment he felt like he was going to throw up, but it subsided quickly. He wished that he and the guys were talking again to he could tell them about it; Logan would know what it was. Kendall was certain it wasn't nerves, he never got nervous, especially about performing, it was second nature to him.

The countdown clock ended, and Gustavo sent out a blast of smoke as the guys got into position on the lift to open the show; Elevate.

* * *

Back in Los Angeles, Camille and Jo were sitting on the couch in apartment 2J watching a movie with Katie while Mrs Knight was out shopping. Jo wasn't paying much attention to the movie though, she was thinking about Kendall; he hadn't replied to her text that she'd sent over a month ago, and she was starting to worry. What if something had happened to him? What if the tour bus had crashed? She knew she was being stupid; surely it would have been all over the TV and the internet if Big Time Rush had died.

Suddenly, a great wave of pain shot across Jo's stomach, and she clutched her middle, fighting the urge to scream, resigning herself to a sharp gasp, drawing the attention of both Katie and Camille.

"Jo?" Camille asked "Are you OK?" Jo gritted her teeth as she waited for the contraction to subside.

"Yeah-" another pain "No!"

"What is it?" Katie asked, her voice panicky as she looked between the two older girls, desperate for an answer.

"It's OK, Katie, it's just a-" she let out a scream as another contraction caught her, leaving her breathless.

"It's the baby!" Camille cried, and Jo nodded shakily "Katie, call your mom! get her here, now!" Camille demanded, putting a hand on Jo's as Katie scurried off to find the phone "It's OK, Josie,"

"It hurts," Jo cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held her stomach, leaning forward as though she was going to vomit.

"I know, sweetie," Camille soothed, keeping a frim grip on Jo's hand as she let out another cry.

"Make it go away," she whimpered, looking imploringly first at Camille, then at Katie, who had just returned, and whose eyes widened, filling with tears as she watched her big brother's girlfriend cry and scream like she was in a horror movie. Katie stood, petrified, watching; ever since Jo had moved in, she had been like a big sister to Katie, and Katie had always admired how brave she was. But now, Katie was scared beyond belief, Jo had lost all that bravery; it had been washed away with her tears, and Katie had no idea what to do; even Camille was running out of things to say,

"Jo? Come on, you can do this, we just have to breathe until Mama Knight gets here, OK?"

"I can'-" Jo's words were lost as another contraction overcame her, and she let out another blood curdling scream, gripping Camille's hand so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Camille tried to make 'shh' noises to calm her friend down, and Katie watched, horror struck, as Jo hiccoughed and screamed, her tears falling into her mouth as she cried out in anguish.

The door was pushed open at that moment, and everyone, including Jo- who was now sniffling and whimpering- fell silent as Kendall and Katie's mother entered the room.

"Mama Knight?" Jo got out "It's time,"

**A/N: Whoa! Sorry for such a gigantical chapter, I just didn't want to end it after the guys went on stage :) As for the quote, here it is:**

**"Suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human … the fact that you can feel pain like this is your greatest strength."**

**If you can tell me where it's from, you can have a virtual corn dog :) **


	29. Chapter 29: Call Kendall

**A/N: Guess what! I don't have tonsilitis! I do have a migraine though, and I have a bit of a cold, you know what that means? Update time! :D **

**P.S James is on iCarly! :D (love heart) his accent is adorable!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR**

**Chapter 29: Call Kendall**

Camille didn't know how long it took them to get Jo out into Mrs Knight's rental car, she didn't even know how they did it! Nor did she know how she drove Jo to the hospital and got her checked in so quickly, the only thins she knew were Mrs Knight's instructions; 'Call Kendall, as soon as Jo's alright, call Kendall."

Camille sat herself down in a chair in the waiting room.

_Call Kendall_

She pulled out her phone, her hands shaking.

Call Kendall

Her fingers skipped over the keys as she fought to dial the right number.

_Call Kendall_

She held the phone up to her ear, tapping her foot on the ground as she listened to the ringing on the other end.

_Call Kendall_

"Come on!" Camille groaned "Pick. Up. Your. Phone!"

_Call Kendall_

The dial tone sounded on the other end, and Camille let out a frustrated sigh. "You answered your phone when Carlos put superglue on it, but not now? Ugh!" some passers by looked at Camille confusedly, whispering about the mental ward "What?" Camille yelled after them, throwing her phone on the floor in frustration. Then it came to her; call someone else! She picked up her phone and dialed the first number she could think of; Logan's phone, and held the phone to her ear, her foot tapping impatiently on the ground again.

_Call Kendall_

"Hello-"

"Logan!" Camille's heart rose.

"You've reached Logan, leave me a message and I'll get back to you-" Camille snapped her phone shut in frustration, letting out a frustrated breath; it was no use calling Carlos or James, they were obviously all busy, but she had to call someone.

_Call Kendall_

"Come on!" Camille said, her knee jumping up and down nervously.

"Hello?" said a female voice on the other end "This is Kelly Wainwright for Kendall's phone," Camille had to strain her ears to hear Kelly over the background noise on the other end.

"Uh, who?"

"I'm the assistant manager for Big Time Rush, who's calling?"

"This is Camille Roberts, Logan's girlfriend, I'm at the hospital with Jo, she's gone into labour, and Kendall needs to be here."

"Alright," Kelly said, "thank you."

Kelly hung up Kendall's phone, wringing her hands nervously as she waited for the boys to finish Worldwide. The boys gave their thanks and made their way off the stage.

"Kendall!" Kelly called, stopping him as the other boys crowded around him. "It's time,"

**A/N: Sorry for yet another short and useless chapter, but it will be a double update so just give me a sec :)**

**P.S James Maslow why are you so hot?! You can attach magnetic cuffs to my wrists any day... :)**


	30. Chapter 30: You're Not Alone

**A/N: Part 2 of my double update for you all :) Now, I just wanna say kudos to GhostGirlMD for the idea of Kendall being at the concert when Jo is in labour idea. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR or their song :(**

**Chapter 30: You're Not Alone**

"Ok, Ok, what do I do? What do I do?" Kendall was in panic mode, and he was pacing frantically in front of Kelly's desk.

"OK," Gustavo announced, appearing behind the boys "the fans are screaming for an encore, and...what's going on?"

"Jo's gone into labour," Kelly told him "and we need to get Kendall to the hospital now!"

"Well, he can't, he's got another song to sing!"

"We'll cover his part!" James volunteered.

"Yeah!" Carlos piped up.

"He really needs to be there," Logan said earnestly.

"Fine!" Gustavo relented "Just go!"

"Good luck, buddy," James smiled, patting Kendall's back.

"Everything's gonna be fine," Logan gripped Kendall's hand as Carlos put a hand on his shoulder.

"You!" Gustavo demanded, pointing to Kendall "Jet! You!" he rounded on Carlos, James and Logan "stage! Go!" The boys ran onto stage again, while Kelly led Kendall out the back.

"What's goin' on?" Carlos asked the screaming crowd.

Kendall buckled his seatbelt, his knee jumping nervously.

"Come on!" he told the pilot "Let's go!" after what seemed like hours, the plane was in the air.

_I bet you didn't notice, first time your heart was broken, you called me up and we talked till the mornin'_

What if she was already having the baby? Or what of she'd already had it and he missed it?

_And the time that you were stranded, I was there before you landed_

"Jo, it's OK, honey, just breathe," Camille soothed stroking the blonde's hand as she cried.

"Where is he?" Jo sobbed "Where's K- Kendall?"

"I don't know, sweetie,"

"I n- need him,"

_Cause you're not alone, girl, look over your shoulder, you don't have to wonder_

"I know," Camille said over Jo's sobs "He'll be here Josie, just breathe with me," Camille hushed Jo, hoping she was right.

_You're not alone, girl, I'll be there to hold you, I'll stay til it's over_

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Kendall asked, looking out the window of the jet nervously. "I gotta be there!"

_All the days that you were_ _stressed out, feelin' like pulling your hair out_

"It hurts so much!" Jo cried, tightening her grip on Camille's hand.

After what seemed like an eternity, the jet landed in LA, and Kendall caught a taxi to the hospital.

_I'll be here for you no_ _matter what comes around the corner_

Kendall threw himself against the front counter,

"I- I'm Kendall Knight I'm here for Josephine Taylor," he spluttered.

"In the maternity ward?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Kendall nodded shakily.

"I'm afraid you can't see her now, she's at a critical point, and we can't have anyone entering her room."

"What?" Kendall asked numbly "But, I'm the father! You gotta let me be with her!"

"I'm sorry, Mr Knight," the nurse said shortly shaking her head "You'll just have to wait, now please take a seat or I'll be forced to remove you from the premises."

_As long as I am breathing, you won't have to worry no more..._

**A/N: So I promise the next chapter will be the birth chapter :) I've kept you waiting long enough, hey? **


	31. Chapter 31: It'll be OK

**A/N: Just HAD to update again, I couldn't wait :D this chapter's gonna be MASSIVE! Just letting you know :) oh, by the way, the boys are at the hospital now, I'd put it in the chapter, but I don't want to wreck it (I wrote it a while ago and I don't want to change it) Remember the chapter I was getting distracted with around chapter 5 ish? Well this is it, I hope you guys like it :)**

**I love you guys! xox**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Chapter 31: "It'll be OK,"**

Suddenly, it was a quiet; the faint screaming had died away, and Kendall froze in his pacing, turning to look at his friends before a nurse opened the white door and all four boys looked up.

"Kendall Knight?" she asked "Come with me immediately, please," Kendall nodded and followed the nurse into the room. Jo was sitting in the bed; she was pale and shaking, and she had tear stains around her eyes. Kendall leant over and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She gave a watery smile as he sat beside her, looking up at the nurses expectantly. The nurse hesitated, before turning to a clear crib behind her, picking up a small bundle of pink blankets and handing them to Kendall. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked down at the small face that gazed benignly up at him, blinking her brown eyes. The baby raised a tiny hand, barely wrapping her fingers around Kendall's pinky.

"She's so small," Kendall breathed, tracing a light finger across the baby's frail hand.

"She's weak," said a voice, and he looked up to see that there were no nurses in the room, and that Jo had sat up, swung her legs over the side, and was now sitting on the edge of the bed, more tears growing in her eyes "They, uh, they said she's having trouble breathing, and that, um, that we shouldn't name her, because we- we could lose her." Kendall looked from his girlfriend to his tiny daughter, unable to comprehend what Jo had said. He looked down at his baby to see that she had begun to turn blue and had begun to take small gasping breaths. Kendall panicked, looking wide eyed at Jo, who took the baby from him.

"Nurse!" a woman clad in white made her way into the room, snatching the baby from Jo, and taking her to another room. Kendall took Jo's hand, and she wiped away her tears. "It's gonna be Ok," Kendall told her "In a couple of hours, we'll be able to go home, and we'll have our own little baby girl." he forced a smile and kissed Jo's hand, but on the inside he was sick to his stomach. He couldn't guarantee anything, what if he was wrong? What if they did lose their baby? Kendall stared at his feet, trying to block out Jo's sobs.

"Mr. Knight?" Kendall looked up to see a stern faced nurse glaring down at him. "You can't be in here now, i'm going to have to ask you to leave." he nodded solemnly, standing up, and kissing the top of Jo's head before leaving the room.

"So?" James asked impatiently, and Kendall looked up from his feet. "It's a girl," he muttered, and he heard a small squeak that told him Camille was there

"I didn't know having a son was that important to you," she said softly from Logan's lap.

"It wasn't," he sighed "it's just, she's s-so small!" he breathed.

"Well most babies are small," Carlos said, matter of factly .

"No," Kendall forced a light chuckle "I mean she's weak, and she's struggling to breathe-"

"I'm sorry, man," Logan said gently.

"They told Jo we-we s-shouldn't name her, because we-we-" Kendall couldn't take it, he leant against the wall, sobbing, and sliding down until he was sitting on the ground. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking violently with his sobs. Carlos, Logan and James all knelt down and put their arms around the tall blonde, rubbing his back and comforting him. Camille let herself into the white room, sitting beside Jo on her bed and putting a hand on her knee.

"Heard anything?" she asked softly, and Jo shook her head, leaning on Camille's shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be alright, she's gonna make it Ok?"

"But what if she doesn't?" Jo choked, and Camille grasped the blonde's hand with both of hers.

"Jo, you and Kendall are two of the most stubborn people I know, of course your daughter's going to cling on to her life and never let go! You won't loose her Jo, you and Kendall are gonna hop into a taxi in an hour and be on your way home with your new precious baby girl, you'll see." Camille finished gently, getting up. "Stay strong, I'm gonna go check on Kendall." she made her way out of the room to find Carlos and James playing a silent game of rock paper scissors, Kendall staring bleakly out the window, tears rolling down his cheeks and mumbling to himself, and Logan sitting down reading a medical magazine. Camille stood by Logan, and he looked up at her sadly.

"Never seen him like this," he told her softly. Camille sighed and went over to the window.

"Kendall?" she asked gently.

"She had Jo's eyes," he muttered.

"Kendall, she still does, she always will,"

"She was so tiny,"

"Kendall, please listen to me,"

"She looked at me, it'll be the last time I ever see her face,"

"Kendall! Stop!" Camille told him.

"She was so perfect,"

"KENDALL!" Camille scolded.

"That's enough!" Logan got up, and the other boys followed, James reaching the blonde first and gripping his shoulders. Kendall looked into James' stern face, and collapsed into his chest.

"I-I can't cry anymore, James," he told him shakily

"You don't need to, man," James told him gently.

"Your baby's gonna be fine," Carlos put in.

"What if she's not? The doctor said we were gonna-"

"Yeah, there's always a possibility that you'll lose her, but there's a bigger chance that you'll have her." James told the blonde, releasing him and looking sternly into his face.

"Yeah, man," Carlos said "that nurse'll come out of there any minute now and tell you to come see your baby, we just gotta wait." Kendall sniffed back more tears as the small Latino patted his back.

"We'll wait all night If we have to," Logan added. Kendall's phone rang in his pocket, and he unlocked it; it was his mom, probably calling to ask how the baby was doing. He handed the phone to James, who passed it on to Logan. Kendall didn't want to face the thought of losing his daughter himself, let alone share it with his mother. Logan answered the phone, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice as he stepped out into the deserted hallway,

"Hey, Mrs Knight! Yeah, it's Logan-"

"Where's Kendall, honey?" Mrs knight asked.

"Uh, he's in the waiting room, he's kinda emotional," Logan tried to find the right words.

"Right, well how's Jo, then, is she ok? Will they let me talk to her? I haven't heard any news!"

"Uh, no, sorry, Jo's pretty shaken up, too, but you can talk to Carlos,"

"Logan! I don't want to talk to Carlos, hand the phone to Kendall, I need to talk to my son!" she scolded, and Logan sighed, defeated, and held the phone out, James grabbed it, leaving Carlos with Kendall.

"What's up Mama Knight?" he asked "Uh, yeah, Kendall's here..what's he doing? Uh, he's, ah, you know, he's just-" James looked nervously around at the others, trying to come up with a lie for Kendall, who was now sitting on one of the hospital chairs, staring pointedly at his feet, talking to himself again. "Uh, Kendall can't talk to you right now, cause he's-" James paused for a minute, then sighed "he's too upset." Logan, Camille and Carlos looked up at James, horrified, and James took the phone away from his ear, covering the speaker with his hand.

"We can't lie to Kendall's mom," he told them, putting the phone back up to his ear and taking a few steps away from the others.

"James? James! Why is he upset?" Mrs Knight asked urgently.

"Because, ah, his baby, she-"

"He had a daughter? Oh that's great! What did they call her?"

"Mrs Knight, please!" James raised his voice slightly "The, uh," he dropped his voice down to a murmur "The nurses told him not to name her, because there's a high chance she won't make it," he heard Mrs Knight gasp on the other end of the phone. "So he's not really ready to talk yet,"

"I'm coming down!" Kendall's mum announced.

"No! It's OK, really! He wouldn't want you to worry, I'll keep you posted," James told her, and he hung up before she could protest. He made his way back over to the others to see that Logan and Carlos were still tying to talk some sense into Kendall, who was now ignoring them completely. James looked around for the petite brunette.

"Where's Camille?" he asked Logan.

"She went in to be with Jo," another white clad nurse appeared at that moment, glancing around at all the boys. Logan looked up first, and she addressed him

"Kendall Knight?" she asked, Carlos nudged the tall blonde, who looked up hopelessly, and Carlos nodded towards the nurse. Kendall's spirits rose slightly, and he followed the nurse into the room to find Jo standing by the bed, wearing her baby blue jacket over her hospital gown. He saw Camille standing beside her, her arms around the small blonde's shoulders. The brunette gave her a quick hug and she smiled at Kendall before leaving the room as Jo made her way over to him, taking his hand. "She's in a stable condition, but she'll have to stay overnight so we can keep an eye on her," the nurse told Kendall, who nodded, following the nurse into another pure white room, where she left them in the hands of a weary looking doctor, who was standing by the crib, looking into it occasionally and writing some notes on a clipboard. This room was filled with machinery, it was completely silent, except for the constant beeping from a device by the crib. Kendall's eyes followed a plastic tube from a second device all the way down to the small figure in the transparent crib; the tube was connected to his daughters tiny mouth and he noticed a bag deflating and inflating steadily at the other end of the machine.

"What is all this?" he asked the doctor, wishing he had Logan's brain with him.

"At the moment it's what's keeping her alive," the doctor replied, not looking up from his notes. Kendall heard Jo gasp beside him, and he tightened his grip around her small shoulders as his heart began to beat faster. He needed to be strong, for Jo. He could feel hot bile rising in his throat but he forced it back down, maintaining a close eye on the doctor, who spoke again.

"These are breathing for her and monitoring her heart rate," he indicated to the bag, and Kendall's heart skipped a beat as he realized it was moving slower than when he'd last looked. "And this," he continued, resting a hand on a pole; Kendall looked to see that it was a drip "is feeding her nutrients so that she'll be strong enough for surgery." Kendall followed the tube from the drip and his breath caught in his throat as he saw that it was connected to a large needle, and he felt his knees go weak as he noticed that the needle was poking into his daughters fragile arm. Jo, on the other hand, was completely focused on the doctor, her expression was a mixture of shock and fear, and she clutched Kendall's arm as she spoke,

"Surgery?" she choked out as the doctor's words finally sunk into Kendall's sluggish and disbelieving brain.

"What's the matter with her? Why does she need surgery?" he hadn't meant for the questions to come out so harshly, but at that moment, he didn't care, all he cared about was his baby, his daughter, who was now hooked up to three machines and was awaiting an operation.

"Surely someone has told you?" the doctor asked, and Kendall looked down at Jo, who shook her head shakily. The doctor sighed, "the patient has a collapsed lung, so she's lucky she's breathing. Now, this could have happened for a number of reasons, she could have been injured on the way out of the birth canal, she could have been knocked around as fetus -" Kendall shook his head sharply; there way no way he'd have let Jo or the baby be injured while she was pregnant. "or it could have simply been an unfortunate case of bad luck." Kendall's breath caught in his throat; Bad Luck Rush, it was what Gustavo had called them when they'd pushed Jordin Sparks down a well, but this was a different kind of bad luck, this wasn't part of the juvenile antics they used to get up to back at the Palm Woods, this was his family they were talking about, his _daughter_! He was so glad Jo was beside him, if she hadn't have found her voice, he would've broken down then and there.

"So, what's the surgery?" the doctor looked from Jo to Kendall; the blonde could detect a hint of sympathy in his eyes, and his heart fell.

"Maybe we should head into my office, and you can sit down," the doctor said, opening a door in the corner of the room.

"No," Jo shook her head, her eyes fixed on her baby in the crib "I don't want to leave her,"

"Jo, she'll be here when we get back," Kendall said gently.

"The nurses will be watching her," the doctor put in as Kendall took her shaking hand from the edge of the plastic crib and held it in his own.

"Please let me stay with her!" Jo yanked her hand from his, gripping the crib.

"Jo-" Kendall gripped her shoulder harder than he meant to, and she shook him off.

"No! I'm not leaving her!"

"Jo! Stop it!" Kendall snapped as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Miss Taylor, please-" the doctor said, beckoning for a nurse. Kendall took Jo by the wrists, looking her directly in the eyes,

"Please, Jo," Kendall hastened a glance at the crib "The longer we stay here the longer we put off her surgery-"

"Exactly!"

"-Which means the less of a chance she has to survive," Jo's eyes filled with tears and Kendall felt her unclench her fists. He led her into the doctor's office, keeping a tight grip on her hand to make sure she didn't bolt.

"Have a seat," the doctor indicated two white chairs opposite his own white desk as he sat in the wheeled chair behind it. Jo's knees collapsed underneath her and Kendall helped her fall into a chair, but remained standing: if he let himself sit now, he'd probably break down in the doctors office and never get back up again. Instead, he fixed his gaze on the desk in front of the doctor; it wasn't all that large, but the space between him and the man who could save his daughter seemed like an eternity.

"Now," the doctor said, folding his hands on the desk "it's a simple procedure, but because she's so young, we're going to have to take extra precautions. The patient has a collapsed lung, so under normal conditions, we would insert a tube in down her esophagus, pump air into her lung, and keep her for a few hours, and then the patient would be released. In this case, however, because the patient is an infant, we have no guarantee that she won't react to the tube, or her feeble body will cope with the air we pump into it, so, while the process is still the same, we must execute it gradually, under constant surveillance, and we must constantly monitor her reactions." Kendall's mind was working like a rusted clock, but he was able to pick out a few key words "gradually" "feeble" "no guarantee" "constant surveillance"

"H-how long does all that take?" Jo asked, looking up at Kendall, who put his hands on her shoulders.

"Anywhere from two days to a week," the doctor replied.

"Could you give us an exact date?" Kendall asked, his heart beginning to beat faster.

"It varies," the doctor said, filling in some paperwork on his desk, not looking up "depending on the patient."

"She's not a patient!" Kendall snapped, unsure of why "she's a baby! She's my baby, my daughter!"

"I understand," the doctor shuffled the papers on his desk, looking up through his glasses at Kendall, who was beginning to shake with sudden rage.

"No you don't!" he yelled, slamming his hand on the desk and causing Jo to jump and yelp in fright "you don't understand what it's like to have to fly hundreds of miles across the _country_, only to find that you're not allowed to be with your girlfriend during the birth of your daughter, because you were too late, and are forced to sit and wait with the rest of your friend's, listening to the blood curdling screams she lets out and praying to _God_ that she's alright!"

"Mr Knight!" the doctor snapped.

"Then, when it's all over, your world comes crashing down, and you see your baby hooked up to millions of tubes, and you find out you can't give her the perfect name you came up with, because there's a chance she might _die_! And then you find out that they've got to keep your baby girl anywhere from 2 days to a week, while they shove a tube down her throat!" Kendall's voice cracked and died, and he fell into the chair that he'd miraculously found his way in front of, burying his face in his hands and shaking violently as he sobbed.

"I'm sorry for everything you've been through, Mr Knight," the doctor said, his voice shaking slightly with anger. "But it does not change the fact that your daughter is in a critical condition, and she needs every precaution we can give her!" Kendall looked up, taking a deep breath, and letting it out in a shaky sob. "Now, we will begin the surgery in the next hour, so you may spend until then with your daughter. There is a hotel next door, you can stay there overnight, and visit when we open again tomorrow and check on the procedure, OK?" he finished coldly.

"OK," Kendall nodded helplessly.

"You have 45 minutes." the doctor said shortly, leaving Kendall and Jo alone in his office. Kendall got up, offering Jo his hand and pulling her up.

"I'm so sorry," he told her, pulling her into him and kissing the top of her head.

"You came up with the perfect name?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," he replied breathlessly "come on, we've got 45 minutes to see if it suites her,"

**A/N: Really long chapter, sorry about that :) did you guys like it?**


	32. Chapter 32: The Perfect Name

**A/N: He-ey :) so, guys I've kept you waiting too long to know Kendall's perfect name, huh? So, here it is, the chapter...**

**Chapter 32: The Perfect Name**

They walked hand in hand, into the other room, and Jo immediately freed herself from Kendall, and rushed over to the crib. Kendall followed her, snaking a hand around her waist. The baby was curled up in the crib, her tiny fists balled up under her chin, she was breathing normally now, but it hurt Kendall to know that it was only because of all the tubes connected to her.

"What is it?" Jo asked suddenly, looking up at Kendall.

"What's what?" he smiled

"The name!" she playfully hit his chest and he chuckled, causing the baby to open her eyes and blink at her parents.

"Oh!" Jo squeaked, putting her hands over her mouth. Kendall felt tears well up in his own eyes again, but this time they were a different kind of tears; they weren't the hot tears that burned you just as much as whatever had caused them did, they weren't the hopeless kind of tears that didn't stop, like a chain reaction or snowball of terrible events, they were the warm tears that hardly ever fell, the tears that warmed your heart and made you feel on top of the world, the only kind of tears that made you want to cry, tears of pride. And tears of joy.

"Lacey Marie Taylor," he managed to get out, not taking his eyes off his baby.

"Kendall!" Jo gasped, tears in her eyes.

"What? You don't like it? Oh, I'm sorry Jo, I was just really sure it was right for her, you can change it-"

"No, these are happy tears!" she wiped them away vigorously "it's perfect! Absolutely perfect!" she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips. He laughed as he put her down again, and they both turned to face the crib again, where Lacey was looking at them, her head cocked to one side as her parents burst out laughing.

"I thought you'd like it." Kendall said once he could breath normally again. "Wrong!" Jo giggled, punching his arm "I love it! But isn't her last name gonna be Knight? After you?"

"Well, I dunno, I mean we're not married yet," Jo smiled, blushing as he took her hand "but if you want we can put them together, she can be Lacey Taylor-Knight for the time being." he smiled his trademark smile and Jo blushed even harder.

"Taylor-Knight it is," she nodded "Lacey Marie Taylor-Knight."

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, sorry about that, but I've still got more chapters to come :) What did you guys think of the name? It took me ages to come up with :) review?**


	33. Chapter 33: I'm losing her

**A/N: Hey, there :) I'm at an instrumental eisteddfod at the moment so that means i can use my phone during school hours! Which means it's update time! I'm glad you guys liked the name, I was throwing around a heap like Skye, Louise and Katelyn trying to find the perfect name :) Also, I have a question: Are there any of you guys that don't mind a bit of a spoiler, because I have an idea for the sequel but there's 2 ways I could take it, so if you guys dont mind spoilers, could I PM a few of you with my dilemma?**

**Chapter 33: "I'm losing her"**

It's funny how the human mind works when it's so close to falling apart. When someone is clinging on to sanity by a string, they behave on pure impulse, and when someone else is involved, they put themselves for worse. Kendall didn't know why he lost it in the doctors office, but he did. He didn't even remember what had set him off in the first place, the doctor had been calmly explaining the procedure of the surgery, and everything he had been through just exploded out of him.

All he knew was that now, he was sitting in an unfamiliar and ugly hotel room, watching Jo pace frantically in front of him. She was a mess; her hair was sticking out at odd angles from her running her hands through it in anguish, her clothes were wrinkled and her eyes were red and blotchy, but worst of all, she hadn't spoken to anyone since they left the hospital. Once they left Lacey and met the others in the waiting room, she'd been all smiles as she told them about Kendall's perfect name for her, but when it came to talking about her condition, Jo fell silent and Kendall took over, shooting her worried looks as she curled up in Camille's arms, sobbing into the brunette's shoulder.

Carlos, James and Logan had agreed to stay, as well as Camille, Mrs Knight and Katie, while Stephanie and Lucy had decided that they wanted to go back to the Palm Woods, to shove Logan's single bed into James and Carlos' room-he had insisted that he be the one to move out of their room so Lacey could be with her parents, even though Kendall fought that he'd let Lacey stay with her mum and he'd sleep on the couch- and get Kendall's room all set up for Lacey's return. Jo thought they were being a bit optimistic, considering the fact that when they left, Lacey was hooked up to a ton of tubes and was fighting for her life, but Kendall was glad that the others still had faith in the new baby, and were as certain as he was that she was coming home.

After about an hour, Jo gave up on pacing and cried herself to sleep, and Kendall silently left the hotel room. He knocked quietly on the door to the left of their room; it was only 7.30, but considering what they'd all gone through over the past couple of hours, he wouldn't be surprised if the guys had fallen asleep too. After a few moments, Logan answered the door, dark circles under his eyes and his hair standing on end.

"Sorry, man, did I wake you?" Kendall asked as Logan rubbed his eyes and flattened his hair.

"Nah," he replied, moving to let Kendall in "I can't sleep anyway, none of us can," he gestured behind him, to Carlos and James, who were sitting on the torn brown couch, staring blankly at some foreign film on the TV.

"Kendall's here," Logan yawned, and the two boys looked up. James turned off the TV and stood, wordlessly walking up to Kendall and hugging him, Carlos following, while Logan caught him from behind. Kendall shook with dry sobs as his friends tightened their grip on his shoulders and arms. Right now, they were the only thing keeping him together, even Jo was drifting away from him. Logan sensed that he needed to talk, and let go of Kendall, motioning the others to do the same. James and Carlos grasped Kendall's wrists and led him to the couch, while Logan grabbed a jacket of James' from the back of a kitchen chair and draped it around the blonde's shoulders. Kendall hadn't realized he was cold, but he pulled the warm coat around him, thankful for James' taste in thick jackets. Logan perched himself on the arm of the couch, while James sat beside Kendall and Carlos grabbed a kitchen chair and sat on it backwards, and they all waited silently for him to speak.

"I'm losing her guys," Kendall said, his voice hoarse from crying and from lack of sleep. "Jo," he croaked.

"No, you're not," Logan shook his head reasonably "Jo loves you, just let this whole Lacey thing settle down," Kendall's heart gave the smallest of leaps at his daughters name "and she'll be back to herself again, you'll see,"

"No, Logan," Kendall shook his head stubbornly "It was before that, when we left for the tour, remember? She said she couldn't come to the airport because she was having one of those off days. You were there!" he said to James, who rubbed his jaw thoughtfully.

"Yeah, she did didn't she?" he exclaimed "I'm sorry man," James lowered his voice. "maybe this just wasn't meant to be," the words made Kendall's heart ache, but it was the truth in them that shattered it into millions of tiny pieces.

"No," came a small voice, and they all looked around at Carlos, who was shaking his head stubbornly, his eyes tightly shut "No! That's not true! No way!" Carlos was close to tears now, and Kendall would have given anything to reach out and comfort him, to tell him that everything was going to be ok, but he couldn't help Carlos this time, he was the one that needed help, he was losing the one thing he loved the most in this awful world, and he felt like there was nothing he could do to bring her back. She was slipping through his fingers like smoke, and every time he tried to catch her and hold her to him, she'd slip away from him again, his fingers falling through her, like a ghost, a ghost of her former self. He was starting to lose track of everything, and he felt like there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't find any words to say to comfort Carlos, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that the younger boy was right; this wasn't right, he and Jo WERE meant for each other, and yet they were falling apart, all because of the one thing that was supposed to bring them all together, and even that was crumbling before them!

"Kendall?" Logan asked tentatively "Carlos is right, you and Jo are meant to be together! No one said this kind of stuff was easy, so if you really want things to work out, you've gotta give it all you've got."

"Wow, Logan," Kendall chuckled slightly, but none of them mentioned it "You could be the leader of BTR,"

"Oh, no," Logan rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a short nervous chuckle "No, uh, that's your job,"

"OK, well you're the smart one, and I need your help right now, so shoot," "Well, you love her don't you?"

"More than anything," Kendall said earnestly."Then, you've got to tell her," James put in, and Logan nodded.

"She's so quiet because she's worried about Lacey, Kendall, she's not drawing away from you, she's shrinking back into herself, she's hiding because all she wants to do is cry, but you've got to break her out of that shell, you've gotta get her to talk to you otherwise it'll get worse."

"You're right, Logan, but I don't know if I can, she's really upset-"

"You gotta try, Kendall!" Carlos burst out, making them all jump "I don't care if it's hard! You and Jo are meant to be together, I just know it! And now you have a baby! You can't break up now!"

"I don't wanna break up, Carlos, I love her, and I wanna make this right, but," he sighed, running a hand through his hair "I just don't know what to do."

"Do what Logan said!" Kendall was glad Carlos was determined to help him, and he wished he could have the hope and positivity the younger boy had at that moment. "What did you say?" he turned to Logan, his eyes lighting up as he remembered "Oh yeah! Break her out of her shell! You gotta get her to talk, Kendall!" his voice fell to a tearful murmur "you've at least gotta try," Kendall sighed.

"You're right," he took in a breath, standing up "thanks, guys, I'm gonna go to bed," it was only 9 o'clock, and there was no way Kendall was going to sleep even if he did try, he just needed some time alone, to think. He bid goodnight to his friends and snuck back into his hotel room. To his surprise, Jo was sitting on the couch, staring at the dormant TV screen. Kendall took a deep breath; Logan was right, if he wanted his girlfriend and his baby back, he needed to make the first move. He sat down beside her, putting a hand on her knee.

"I was just with the guys," he said, his voice gentle "and they said that the only way to get through this is by making sure we can talk about it." Jo opened her mouth to interrupt, but he pressed on "I know you're scared for her, and I know you just want everything to be OK, and that's what I want, too, but if we want things to be back to normal, you gotta talk to me, Jo, and I promise I'm gonna listen. We can't keep it bottled up inside, that's how people get worked up and get into fights, and I don't want us to fight, Jo, not now that we have Lacey, not ever, I want us to be together forever, as a family, and I know that's what you want, too." there was silence for a moment, before Jo turned to face Kendall, her eyes full of tears as she tried furiously to blink them away.

"We're gonna lose her, Kendall," I've had this terrible feeling, ever since she was born and the nurses took her away from me, I knew there was something seriously wrong," her voice was wavering, but Kendall was surprised that she hadn't succumbed to tears yet. Maybe she, like him, had run out of tears, and she didn't have the strength to cry any more, or maybe she was just stronger than he was. Kendall sighed, remembering the feeling nauseous feeling he'd had halfway through the concert. It seemed like months ago, now, everything was moving so painfully slow.

"I had that feeling, too," he said regretfully, and she let out a shocked squeak. "But, then again, she is your daughter, she's bound to be stubborn." he teased, and he smiled as Jo's eyes brightened ever so slightly.

"No, she'll have gotten that from her father," Jo replied, a little more life in her voice as she teased her boyfriend.

"Whatever," Kendall smiled dismissively "the point is, we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, and theres nothing we can do to change it, so there's no point worrying about it-"

"But I _am_ worried about it, Kendall!" Jo cried, more tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know," Kendall said calmly "and that's what I love about you," Jo blushed, and Kendall pressed on "but we just gotta let nature, or fate or whatever, do it's thing." Jo curled up into a tighter ball on the couch, clutching Kendall's arm and nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

"Thanks, Kendall"

**A/N: So there you have it :) Please let me know if you want to help with my dilemma, keeping in mind that it will let out a little plot spoiler, not a major one but yeah :) review?**


	34. Chapter 34: Guy Time

**A/N: Hey guys, first I just wanna say thank you so much to those of you who helped me with my dilemma, I know exactly what I want to do now :) Anyhow, here's the next chapter, this one took forever to write, but I'm not really sure why :/ I think this'll be the second to last chapter, maybe :)**

**Disclaimer: Only own Lacey**

**Chapter 34: (What time it it? It's-) Guy Time**

Kendall opened his eyes, heaving a huge yawn and checking his watch, and his heart stopped; it was 12.30! The hospital had been open for over three hours! Lacey had been either alive or dead for three hours, and he wouldn't know!

"No!" He threw himself out of the lumpy bed and fell onto the hard floor.

"Kendall?" Jo asked sleepily, rolling over onto her stomach and peering over the side of the bed. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I-we're late! The hospital's been open for three hours!" he jumped to his feet, his eyes wide.

"Kendall," Jo sighed, a smile playing on her lips as she looked at the alarm clock beside their bed. "It's 6:00, the hospitals closed for another three hours!"

"What? Oh, Jo, I'm so sorry for waking you up, just go back to sleep."

"It's OK," Jo chuckled slightly, but it faded quickly "I've been up too, I can't stand not knowing."

"I know, me too, but there's nothing we can do about it, so we may as well try and get a bit more sleep." Kendall crawled back into beside beside sliding his arm behind her neck as she hugged herself closer to his middle.

A few moments of sleepless silence passed between them, and Kendall looked over to see that Jo was lying flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"You wanna see if the others are awake?" he whispered, propping himself up on his elbow, and she looked over at him.

"Yeah," she breathed, sitting up "I don't think I can stand waiting any more if I keep thinking about it,"

"Me neither," Kendall said gently "come on, let's go," they got out of bed, pulling jackets over their pajamas, before heading out into the living room.

"Who should we see?" Jo asked in a small voice.

"Uh, the guys?" Kendall asked, and Jo paused.

"I might go see Camille,"

"Alright," Kendall kissed Jo's forehead before heading next door.

Kendall knocked gently on his friends' door, his mind racing to Lacey; was she OK? Did she make it through the night?

He heard voices muttering, and the shuffling of feet before James appeared at the door, his eyes half open and his hair sticking up at odd angles.

"What are you doin' man?" he asked, his voice thick from sleep "It's 6am!"' Kendall could tell he was annoyed, but he knew that James would understand . "Come on," he muttered, holding the door open a little further to let him in. Kendall stepped into the semi dark apartment and made his way to the couch while James cluttered around in the kitchen making coffee.

"So," James asked, sitting down beside Kendall

a moment later and handing him his coffee "how come you're here so early?" if it was anyone else, Kendall would've been offended, but he knew that James wasn't mad that Kendall woke him up.

"Well, I woke up just before, thinking it was 12, and then neither me or Jo could get back to sleep, so we need a distraction from" Kendall hesitated; he couldn't say Lacey's name without thinking of her "everything." he decided.

"Ok," James said gently "where's Jo?"

"She's with Camille, probably having some girl time." Kendall replied, sipping his drink.

"Alright, then," James said, setting down his coffee and standing up, suddenly fully awake "let's have some guy time!"

"What did you put in that coffee?" Kendall chuckled, setting down his coffee.

"I have no idea," James smiled, pulling Kendall up "it's dark, so I can't see a thing!" he raced over to the ugly brown curtains and yanked them open to reveal a cloudy overcast morning. "Whatcha wanna do?" he asked, bouncing on his toes.

"Go back to sleep!" Logan muttered, appearing in the doorway, his hair on end and bags under his eyes. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Kendall, but go home! And James, go to sleep! It's 6am!"

"You need some of James' coffee," Kendall smiled, walking over and handing Logan his mug.

"I don't really see how coffee's gonna make you two go to-" he stopped as he took a sip, his eyes widening over the rim of the cup. "What is in that?" he demanded, lowering the cup.

"Ask the chef over there," Kendall smiled, and James shrugged.

"I have no idea, Logan, but it got you up, right? And right now we need you up."

"Why?" Logan asked "What's wrong?"

"Kendall needs a distraction," James explained.

"Kendall can speak for himself," Kendall said "I just need something to get my mind off today," he sighed, looking away and running a hand through his hair.

"Hey," Logan said gently "we're gonna get through the next two and a half hours, OK? Together,"

"Thanks Logan," Kendall sniffed "one thing though;"

"What's that?" James asked.

"We're not giving Carlos any of that coffee," he smiled.

"Why not?" came a voice from the hallway, and the other boys looked around to see Carlos smiling widely.

"Cause it's too strong, buddy, and you're already wide awake," James smiled.

"Ok, " Carlos nodded vigorously "so, what are we gonna do today?"

"Um," Logan looked around the drab apartment "Kendall?"

"Could we go to the rink?" he asked "I really need to clear my head,"

"Of course, buddy," Logan smiled.

"But, Carlos, I'll need to borrow your helmet, I am not using one of those sweaty rental helmets on this hair," James chuckled and flipped his hair as Carlos nodded.

"Alright," Logan put in sarcastically "as much as I love seeing James flip his hair, we should get going." Logan led the way out into the hall, and into the elevator.

"Car or cab?" James asked as they made their way into the lobby.

"Car, I don't have any money," Carlos said, checking his pockets as the others did the same. James reached the rental car first, clambering into the front seat.

"Uh, James?" Logan asked.

"Yeah?" James swiveled around in his seat to face Logan, who was sitting in the back seat.

"Did you remember to get the keys from Mama Knight?"

"Uhh," James looked away sheepishly.

"Ooh!" Carlos put in "I'll get them!"

"Alright, man," Kendall said "run fast," Logan blew out a breath as Carlos took off.

"Sometimes, I think he has too much energy,"

"Yeah," Kendall sighed "he'd better hurry up,"

"Come on, Kendall, we'll make it to the rink with plenty 'a time to get to the hospital before it opens," James assured, reaching across the console and patting Kendall's arm.

Carlos came skidding to a halt at James' door at that moment, jangling the keys.

"Thanks, buddy," James said, taking the keys from him through the window, now hop in, we gotta get goin'," Carlos clambered in beside Logan as James started the engine.

"Logan and Carlos vs you and me?" Kendall asked as they pulled into the rink a while later.

"Hmm," James mused, stroking his chin in what he hoped was an intelligent fashion "shorties vs tallies, never done that before, have we?"

"Nope," Carlos smiled holding open the door for the others "First to 11?"

The guys pulled on their hockey gear and laced up their skates, walking unsteadily towards the ice.

"You're on!" Logan said, putting the puck on the ice and facing James in the centre of the rink. "One, two, three!" Logan hit off first, passing it straight past Kendall to Carlos, who took it down with ice, followed in hot pursuit.

"Oh! And a great, smooth shot from Logan Mitchell, straight to teammate Carlos Garcia," Logan called "Garcia takes the pass straight down, oh he's gonna-he's gonna make it! A score in the first few minutes! Oh! No! That's a foul there from James Diamond! Diamond has checked Garcia right into the boards! That's gotta be illegal!"

"Shut up, Logan!" James said, as Carlos recovered, shooting after him.

"James Diamond is taking it all the way!" James yelled as he made it past Logan "Looks like the totally handsome and available James Diamond is going to score!" James skated straight up to the goals, but was blocked by Carlos,

"Oh! It looks like the awesome super Carlos has cut off the awesome James Diamond, and it look as though no one can get past his awesomeness!" Kendall slipped around behind James and skated into a spare patch of ice.

"James! James, over here!" he called, and James looked up, passing him the puck.

"Oh, and Kendall Knight has the puck! No one can get past his awesomeness! What's that?" Kendall announced as he lined up his shot. "Is that opposition members Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia bowing down to his awesomeness? Can the audience hear them shouting, 'Kendall! Kendall! Kendall!' The fans are screaming his name, not only at the stages but the ice rinks as well-"

"Too late!" Carlos yelled, taking the puck from Kendall and skated up the other end of the rink, Logan following him,

"You snooze, you lose!" Logan called over his shoulder as James shot after him.

"Logan Mitchell with the puck again, leaving James Diamond in the dust, he shoots, he scores!" Logan yelled as he hit puck straight into the goal. "And it's a goal for team Logan and Carlos!" Logan announced.

"It's team Carlos and Logan!" Carlos retorted, skating up beside Logan.

"Team Logan and Carlos!" Logan slapped Carlos's chest.

"Carlos and Logan!" Carlos did the same, and soon the two were in the middle of a slap fight. It took Kendall and James ten minutes to separate them, and soon, they were at a tie in their game; 10 all.

"And Diamond off the centre," James called as he raced down the pitch with the puck "he's got a clear run to the goal, dodges Mitchell, he's gonna make it! He's gonna make it-"

"Oh!" Logan called as Carlos rammed into James' side "And he's checked by Garcia! That's gotta hurt! Mitchell takes the puck, slides past Knight, and he shoots, he scores! It's a victory for Team Shorty! In your face!" Logan pumped a fist in the air as Carlos whooped and bear hugged him.

"Best two out of three?" Carlos asked.

"Nah," James replied, rubbing his chin as he approached the others "I'm done, I think you broke my jaw,"

"Sorry, buddy," Kendall said, leading the way to the edge of the ice "we gotta get to the hospital."

"OK," Carlos nodded and bounded out to the car with James. Logan rubbed the back of his neck as he caught up with Kendall.

"You ready for this, buddy?" he asked. Kendall sighed as he got into the car and started the engine,

"As ready as I'll ever be,"

**A/N: So, they're off to the hospital to see if Lacey's OK! I shall leave you with that, while I go to sleep :) goodnight lovelies, sleep well if it's night time, and have a great day if it's day time :)**


	35. Chapter 35: Never

**A/N: So here we go, guys, the final chapter of Big Time Change *sniff* hopefully I'll be able to upload the sequel tomorrow or tonight :)**

**REVIEWS: **

**Happy Birthday Jeremy Shane!**

**Thank you to all of those who have stuck by this story, and especially those who've reviewed almost all of my chapters, and those who have favorited and followed my story, you guys mean the world to me (love heart) and hopefully you guys'll give my sequel a shot, and this won't be goodbye :) so here it is, the last chapter:**

**Chapter 35: Never**

"You OK?" Jo asked as he put a hand on Kendall's bouncing knee.

"What?" he looked down at his knee and tried to keep it steady "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, what about you?"

" 'm fine," Jo mumbled, and Kendall sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder; she wasn't fine. Neither was he! He never thought he'd have to be back here again, sitting in those God uncomfortable chairs, waiting for news on his baby. As if on cue, a nurse from the pediatric ward appeared, smiling.

"Kendall Knight and Josephine Taylor?" she read from her clipboard as Kendall gave Jo a gentle nudge and she sat up. "If you both could follow me, please." Kendall looked up at the nurse, and then to his mother, who was sitting beside him, clutching his hand. Mrs Knight gave Kendall's hand one more squeeze before he got up and grasped Jo's hand, and they followed the nurse off down the hall. The walls of the pediatric ward were decorated with butterflies and flowers, as well as teddy bears and trains. They passed a number of open doors, and each one Kendall looked in contained a pale little face wrapped in a blanked and smiling at a bright eyed nurse who was playing games or reading to them. They pressed on until they reached a pale blue door at the end of the hallway, labelled 'infant ward'. The nurse held the door open for Kendall and Jo, and they slipped inside. The nurse led them down another hallway, turning a corner and stopping in front of room 7.

"She's in a stable condition, last time we left her, she was asleep." she whispered, letting the couple in. Lacey was asleep in a clear crib, wrapped in her pink blankets, and Kendall's heart lifted as he saw that she was no longer connected to any tubes.

"Where's the tubes?" Jo asked disbelievingly.

"They're gone!" Kendall breathed.

"She's able to breathe on her own now," said a friendly looking doctor with bright eyes "we just need to monitor this little lady for a bit longer to be sure she doesn't have any little attacks,"

"Attacks?" Jo asked, gripping Kendall's hand.

"I'm afraid you're daughter is an asthmatic," Jo gasped "it isn't serious, unless she goes into an asthmatic attack and she doesn't have her inhaler."

"How does she have asthmatic attack?" Jo asked in a small voice.

"Over exerting herself mostly," the doctor replied "so running excessively will result in a difficulty to inhale, which means she'll need her inhaler to breathe." the doctor handed Kendall a plastic device in a plastic bag. "Just place it in her mouth and push this button to release the medication."

"And what if it runs out?" Kendall asked, his heart skipping a beat.

"Any pharmacy or drugstore should be able to take care of that for you."

"Thank you," Kendall nodded, and handed the inhaler to Jo. "So, uh, can we stay with her?"

"Of course, I'll call for your friends," the doctor replied.

"Thanks," Kendall said, taking Jo's hand.

"Of course," the doctor smiled as he left the room.

"You hear that?" Kendall asked, turning to Jo and taking both her hands, his eyes filling with tears "She's stable! We can take her home this afternoon!"

"Yeah," Jo tried to smile "but did you hear what else he said?" her eyes began to fill with tears as she practically whispered. "She's asthmatic, Kendall, she's going to have trouble breathing!"

"I know," Kendall said gently, pushing a hair from Jo's face "but we can get through that together, what matters is that she's alive and she's gonna be, for a really long time!" he smiled, reaching down into the crib to hold Lacey to his chest and kiss the top of her forehead.

"Kendall!" Jo scolded in a whisper, looking around the room to be sure they were alone. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Kendall demanded "She's my baby!" he pouted, holding Lacey closer to him as Jo chuckled.

"Alright, fine, but at least share," Jo smiled, holding her arms out for Lacey.

"No," Kendall pouted again, turning away from Jo.

"Kendall!" Jo stamped her foot on the ground "Don't be immature!"

"_You_ don't be immature, stop throwing tantrums!" Kendall laughed.

"That doesn't make any sense and you know it!" Jo scolded "Now, let me hold my baby."

"_Fine_!" Kendall drew out the 'i' "but I'm next!"

"What, doesn't her favorite uncle get to hold her first?" James asked, flipping his hair as he entered the room, followed by the other guys, Camille and Kendall's family.

"Who says _you're_ her favorite uncle?" Logan scolded him "How are you doin', man?" he patted Kendall's back gently.

"I'm great," Kendall replied absentmindedly, not taking his eyes off Lacey in Jo's arms.

"Whelp, we've lost Kendall," James announced, and he and Logan made their way over to see the baby.

Kendall sighed; he didn't mean to be so anti-social, he just couldn't believe the fact that his baby was alive and now awake in her mother's arms, gazing around at all the people flocked around her.

"Hey," Kendall felt someone beside him, and he looked over to see his mother standing in front of him, her eyes filled with tears "I'm so proud of you, Kendall," she smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"Excuse me," the doctor had reappeared with a clipboard and pen in his hands. "I'd like to speak to you and Josephine for a moment, please," he said as Kendall and his mother broke apart. Kendall caught the attention of Jo, who handed Lacey off to Camille and came over.

"Since your baby is more than ready to go home," he smiled at the couple, who both mirrored each others excitement "I'd like to know what you've decided to name her, so that I can put it on her birth certificate and into the computer system, so what shall we put for your beautiful baby girl?"

"Lacey Marie," Jo supplied, lacing her fingers with Kendall's and smiling.

"Beautiful, now, er, this is a little awkward, but what last name will go on the records?"

"Taylor-Knight," Kendal said "until we're married, then it'll be Knight, can we do that?"

"Of course," the doctor nodded, smiling "Lacey Marie Taylor-Knight it is."

Within the next 2 hours, all the paperwork was filed, they were all checked out of the hotel and hospital and were all sitting in apartment 2J discussing Lacey while Jo stood in the corner of the room, trying p get her to sleep. Kendall made his way over to her, a copy of the new Pop Tiger clutched in his hand.

"Look at this," he said, snaking his arms around her waist and holding out the magazine. Jo shifted Lacey in her arms and looked down at the article;

'_Is Kendall Knight giving up on his Big Time family? We spotted Knight's girlfriend, New Town Hight star Jo Taylor, heavily pregnant, in a restaurant with the rest of the BTR boys, as well as Kendall's family and Camille Roberts and friends. Our Pop Tiger reporters state that Kendall had a big announcement to tell the others, and apparently it left our fan fave, Miss Taylor in tears. She was spotted running into the bathroom, and leaving the venue at a sprint minutes later.' Kendall looked at the shots of Jo sitting in the restaurant, and then of Kendall standing up and calling after her as she ran. 'Kendall is seen here calling after his girl as runs from him, apparently adamant on ignoring his apologies. Has Kendall really left his pregnant girlfriend in the dirt, is he really abandoning his family for a life on tour?_' Jo looked up from and magazine and laughed as Kendall tossed it onto to kitchen table.

"Never," he whispered as he watched his sleeping daughter nuzzle her head in her mother's arms.


End file.
